Code Fusion
by Lord Maximus
Summary: During a battle with Xana Lyoko is fused with other worlds. The gang encounter new friends and enemies.
1. World fusion

Lord Maximus: I do not own Code Lyoko or the following shows.

This is the sequel to Code Lyoko meets Reboot, The Return of the past, The Core, and Code: Darkness.

**Code: Fusion**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Lyoko**

In the Desert Region of Lyoko Xana was in a tower working on his latest project. He knew the gang was looking for him and he had to be ready for them. This new project will bring the conflict in his favor and will give him the power to complete his programming. Xana could only imagine what horrors this new plan will unleash.

He had groups of monsters patrolling around the tower while he worked on his plan. The hunter was now the hunted, because the gang will be heading for him the moment they discover the activated tower. But like always Xana had a backup plan. The program was nearly ready, when he heard a blast.

He placed his hand on the computer and a view screen appeared. It was the Lyoko gang. They were fighting their way to the tower. It was too soon.

His project was not complete. He noticed that Jeremy was not with them, but if he wasn't with them then where was he. He heard someone enter the tower and looked down at the lower platform. It was Jeremy.

"Surprised to see me, Xana?" asked Jeremy,

"I should have known. The old diversion trick. It doesn't matter anyway. In a few minutes my new project will be ready . . . Until then." said Xana.

He unsheathed his sword and jumped of the platform. Jeremy blocked his attack with his staff and fought back. Xana swung his sword at Jeremy's head. He ducked and swung his staff.

Xana jumped as the staff swung and landed behind Jeremy. He swung his sword, but Jeremy managed to create a force field that blocked Xana's sword. Just as Jeremy prepared to attack Xana fired a red laser from his sword that blasted Jeremy's shield.

Jeremy used his staff to block another laser that was fired by Xana.

"Whatever you're planning, Xana, it won't work." said Jeremy,

"We'll see about that. You haven't seen it in action yet." said Xana.

Jeremy charged at him with his staff, but Xana was ready. He jumped on Jeremy and used him as a springboard. He catapulted across the platform and landed on his feet. Jeremy fired a blue laser from his staff, but Xana dodged it and landed in front of Jeremy.

Before Jeremy could move Xana blasted him in the face with a laser at close range. Jeremy hit the wall and landed onto the ground hard. Xana smirked as Jeremy tried to stand.

"You forgot about my upgraded Lyoko form, Xana. You were not able to beat it last time." said Jeremy,

"Who said I wasn't ready for it this time?" asked Xana.

A screen appeared on the centre of the platform and Xana placed his hand on it. Jeremy was confused, but decided to use his upgraded Lyoko form. His staff glowed for a second but then the light disappeared. Jeremy was shocked.

"Why haven't I been uploaded to my Lyoko form?" asked Jeremy,

"I knew that you kept your upgraded forms on a separate file so I created a barrier to stop you. Only Aelita could have chance of disarming it." said Xana, smiling.

Jeremy fired a blue laser, but Xana blocked it with his sword. Jeremy jumped at him, but Xana stepped aside and Jeremy hit the ground.

"You have been relying on your upgraded Lyoko forms too much. Feeling emotional, Jeremy?" asked Xana.

Jeremy swung his staff, but Xana dodged it.

"You're angry."

Jeremy charged at Xana, but he blocked every attack.

"Unfocused."

Xana kicked Jeremy in the stomach that sent him to the other side of the platform.

"Sloppy."

Jeremy tried to get up, but Xana raised his hand and Jeremy was in the air.

"Power is not every thing. Your emotions control your power and that is what will destroy you."

He dropped Jeremy in disgust and traveled to the upper platform. Suddenly he was hit in the back by something. It sent him flying into the wall and fell onto the lower platform. He looked and saw Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita holding their weapons tightly.

"Aelita, deactivate the tower while we hold off Xana." said Yumi.

Aelita nodded and traveled to the upper platform. Ulrich charged at Xana with his sword, but a red glowing force field appeared around Xana and Ulrich was knocked back. Xana's shield vanished and he fired a red laser at Ulrich. Jeremy stepped in front of Ulrich and blocked the laser with his staff.

Odd fired his laser arrows; Xana dodged them and moved as Yumi's fan flew at him. Aelita landed on the upper platform and prepared to enter the Lyoko code. Xana knew he had to move fast or his new plan would be destroyed. He aimed his sword at the upper platform and fired a red laser.

The laser hit the platform as Aelita typed in the code. She fell off the platform. The code was only half complete.

_"Warning, program error. Warning program error. System crash."_

"What's happening?" shouted Aelita,

"It's a system crash!" shouted Xana.

Suddenly blue lightning struck Xana and he hit the wall. Lyoko's sky was now like the data stream as pieces of it disappeared pixel by pixel.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

Somewhere on another part of the world at a dark carnival in a haunted house sat a skeleton playing an eerie music on an organ. This was no ordinary skeleton. He wore grayish blue pants with a belt that had a small skull on the front, a green dress shirt, a blue coat that was torn at the bottom and yellow stripes at the end of the sleeves and a skull on both of his shoulders. He had blood red eyes and wore a blue had with a purple brim around it.

Next to him was a creature that looked like a fat frog attached to a long stick. He had red glowing eyes and had small arms that held a glass orb above his head. He moved with the music and stretched his frog like legs.

"Such blood curdling music my lord. And to think that you never ever took a lesson." said the staff in an Australian accent.

"You flatter me, my loyal staff." said the skeleton.

"It is even better that you destroyed Lady Illusion and Kilobyte, Lord Fear." said the staff,

"Wrong, my steady Staff Head." said Lord Fear.

"What?" asked Staff Head,

"My attacks only sent them back to the Sixth Dimension. If they return, however, I'll be ready." said Lord Fear.

"Boss, Boss!" shouted a voice.

In flew a rat with bat like wings on his back. He was dressed like a clown. A spotted shirt, a tie, long floppy shoes, and a red nose.

"What is it, Rat?" asked Lord Fear,

"There is something going on you should see." said Dirty Rat.

They walked out of the haunted house and saw the ground shaking up. Vines crawled out of the ground and cylinder like towers sprouted out of the ground. Some pieces of the ground were now floating islands.

"Could it be Kilobyte doing this?" asked Staff Head,

"No, not even he has that power." said Lord Fear.

The islands looked virtual and the towers glowed a blue aura.

"There is another force at work here." said Lord Fear.

* * *

**Somewhere unknown**

In another place or time was a village. Near a well sat six figures. One was a man clad in red with long whitish silver hair and golden yellow eyes and dog like ears on his head. A sword was sheathed around his waist.

There were two black haired women. One was a teenaged girl that wore a school uniform and the other wore a pinkish kimono with a large boomerang on her back. Another was a man with short black hair with a black and blue cloak and carried a long golden staff. One was a small boy that sat on the teenaged girl's shoulder had reddish brown hair, a long creamy fox tail, and emerald green eyes.

With the small boy was a cat with wide red eyes, whitish yellow fur with two tails.

"Can we go now?" asked the white haired man,

"I'll be ready in a few minutes. Can you please be patient, Inuyasha?" said the dark haired teenaged girl.

"There's no need to rush." said the dark haired man,

"Every second we waste Naraku finds more of the jewel shards." said the white haired man.

"There's has been no sign of him for now." said the woman.

Suddenly there was an earthquake. A fog covered the area and mountains floated in the sky.

"Kagome, what's happening?" asked the small boy, hiding behind the teenaged girl's head.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." said Kagome.

They were not the only one who noticed it. The entire country shook from the strange occurrence. In a dark castle sat a man with long black hair and purple eyes looked and saw as the floating pieces of rocks floated in the sky. His name was Naraku.

A girl with white hair, black eyes, and wore a white kimono walked into the room.

"What is going on?" asked the girl in an emotionless voice,

"I have no idea, but it is very interesting, Kanna." said Naraku, in a deep voice.

He was very interested by the strange floating rocks. They held towers on some of the islands.

"The towers on the floating islands might hold the answer to your question, Kanna. Get Kagura." said Naraku,

"Yes, Naraku." said Kanna.

Naraku watched the floating boulders moved through the sky.

* * *

**Somewhere unknown**

Inside a house at the basement a circular machine that green glowing energy glowed brighter than usual.

A door opened and in walked a teenaged boy with black spike hair and blue eyes. The green energy was now blue and in the centre was an eye that glowed crimson.

"What is going on? Is another ghost coming through?" asked the boy.

The symbol glowed brighter and pale blue lights that looked like lines of ones and zeros flew out. They flew into the sky and formed giant chucks of ice. On these floating chunks of ice was cylinder like towers that glowed blue.

"Whatever is going it can't be good." said the teen.

He started glowing white. His hair became white as snow, his eyes were glowing green, and his clothes turned into a black and white jumpsuit. He flew above the islands and looked down at it.

"I never seen anything like this before." said the teen as he looked down.

He noticed strange creatures on the island. Some looked like boxes with legs that had the same symbol he saw on the machine, some where large metallic red crabs with the symbol on their shells, some looked like back thumb with legs, and giant metal balls that opened their shells to reveal red vines holding its centre that had the symbol.

"They look like robots." said the teen.

* * *

**Somewhere unknown**

In an abandoned observatory a man sat on the roof. He wore silver chest armor with lighting bolts on it, a dark brown coat, grey leather pants, and black leather boots. He had messy blonde hair and blue eyes. Down below was a teenaged girl with red hair tied behind her head, freckles, and also had blue eyes.

She wore a black and blue turtle neck striped shirt which was partially obscured by the grey jacket she wore. She wore the same pants and boots as the man on the roof top.

"Come on Ace, it's not like she is gone forever. She could still be alive." said the girl,

"But what about Kilobyte and Fear?" asked Ace.

Suddenly they were shook by an earthquake. They looked out and saw giant trees sprouting from the ground and cylinder like towers glowed blue on a set of organic bridges.

"Kilobyte doesn't have the power to do this and neither does Fear." said Ace,

"Then who could do this?" asked the girl.

"I don't know, Sparx, but we have to stop them." said Ace.

* * *

**Near Kadic Junior High**

Ulrich opened his eyes to see him in the real world and in his Lyoko form. He saw the others unconscious and saw something that shocked him. They were on a piece of floating rock where he could see the entire city.

"Xana." said Ulrich, quietly.

He walked over and shook the others awake.

"Ulrich, what happened?" asked Jeremy,

"Xana stopped Aelita from completely entering the code and it caused some kind of crash in the system." said Ulrich.

"Where are we?" asked Aelita,

"I think you should look to answer your question." said Ulrich.

They looked and saw what Ulrich meant. Giant chunks of rocks floated above the city.

"Pieces have been brought into the real world." said Odd,

"Xana did this." said Yumi.

"Where do we find him?" asked Jeremy,

"We don't, Xana was struck by the corrupted programs so he has been weakened from it. He is probably hiding until he can regain his strength." said Aelita.

They looked at the floating rocks and wondered if they could return it to normal.

* * *

**Another virtual world**

In a dark place that looked a gigantic carnival a tall man watched as the world was changed. This man was muscular, he wore grey armor that looked organic, his fingernails were black, he was bald with ugly tattoos all over it, and his eyes were grey. His name was Kilobyte.

"How very interesting. Another world like the Sixth Dimension except it has more power. It can give mortals power than they never even dreamed of." said Kilobyte.

He turned and walked into a room where they were two cages. One held an ordinary human and the other held a woman. This woman was no mortal. She wore grayish green skin, she wore pink battle costume, her pants had lines like spider webs going to her waist, her eyes were dark brown, and her head was like a spider with legs.

"You two deserve to be destroyed after foiling my plan, but I will give you two a chance to redeem yourselves. Programmer, I need information one a world called Lyoko." said Kilobyte,

"I have heard of it, but I thought it was a rumor." said the man.

"It is no rumor and it can give me the strength to finally take hold of the mortal realm. You, Lady Illusion, would have been one of my best warriors if you did not fight for jealousy of Ace Lightening and Sparx. However, despite your love of Ace that allowed you to defy Lord Fear and myself I will make sure that your emotions will not control, but I will the one working the controls." said Kilobyte.

"Please, no, not that!" shouted the woman.

Four octopus tentacles emerged from Kilobyte's back and opened her cage. They wrapped around her waist and energy crackled around her. Her body glowed crimson and then returned to normal. Her eyes were emotionless but she was smiling evilly.

"You are the key to returning to the mortal realm and ridding the world of those weaklings." said Kilobyte.

* * *

**Wisconsin**

In a mansion a man stood on a balcony watching the islands float in the sky. He wore a green tux, grey hair slicked back in a pony tail, a tiny beard, and his eyes were grey.

"I know that this no ghost work, but something else. I will have to check this out personally and these towers might hold the key." said the man.

He glowed and now looked like a vampire, he wore a purple and red cloak, and a black and white tux, his hair was shaped into a V formation and was black and grey. He flew to the islands and saw the metallic creatures that moved about the ground.

"Fascinating creatures, but I don't have time to for this." said the man.

He landed in front of a tower and walked towards it.

"There is no door, but then I have my powers." said the man.

However, when he placed his hand on the tower the wall exploded in a flash of light. He took his hand out and looked at it.

"That must be how you enter this tower." said the man.

He noticed a white light and saw Danny Phantom flying above the islands.

"How interesting, but I don't have time for old friends." said the man.

He walked into the tower. White light exploded around him and then he saw a platform with pale blue light glowing everywhere in the tower. There were data streams on the walls and the symbol on the platform glowed blue as he stepped in.

"Fascinating." said the man,

"Too bad you won't use this for yourself." said a voice.

He turned and saw Danny Phantom entering the tower.

"I am just trying to find out how this happened." said the man,

"Sorry if I don't believe you Vlad." said Danny.

Suddenly a computer screen appeared from behind Vlad and he looked to see. He looked at it with curiosity and placed his hand on it. Suddenly the screens and the data steams flew to them and they disappeared,

* * *

**Futile Era**

Inuyasha and his friends landed on one of the floating rocks near a tower.

"This tower might be the cause of it. I say we destroy it." said Inuyasha,

"That might not be the right choice. We need to find out what it is." said Miroku.

Kagome walked up to the tower with Shippo and Sango and placed her hand on it. Instead of touching something solid it exploded in a flash of light around her hand.

"I think I found a way in." said Kagome.

Little did they know, they were being watched. A woman with red eyes and pupils and black hair in a pony tail sat on a giant feather watching them enter. Near her two figures sat on a rocky platform. One wore a white baboon pelt with its skull over his face that hid his eyes and Kanna.

They were all covered in something that made them smell revolting so Inuyasha could not smell them.

"I should have known Inuyasha and his friends would have noticed this, but it doesn't matter. They can probably help me get the answers I want then I'll take the shards and kill them all." said Naraku.

Suddenly a flash of red light fired as they entered the tower. Inuyasha, his friends, and Naraku's group looked and saw crab like creatures and cubes with legs charge at them.

"You guys picked the wrong day to look for a fight." said Inuyasha.

He unsheathed his sword that instantly changed into a much larger sword and jumped into the air. The creatures fired at him, but they missed. He shouted "Wind scar!" as his sword hit the ground. The entire platform shook as energy blasted thought ground and towards the creatures.

The blocks moved aside as the crabs ran through. The blast sent them flying, but as the monsters flew over the edge their legs plunged into the rock and climbed back up.

"Damn, it didn't work." said Inuyasha,

"Is clear that they don't want us to enter the tower." said Miroku.

"You think?" asked Inuyasha, sarcastically.

Suddenly a tornado appeared in the distance heading for them.

"I know that scent." said Inuyasha, with venom in his voice.

The tornado appeared between Inuyasha and the monsters. It disappeared and in its place stood a man with long black hair tied behind his head.

"I should have you would have shown up here, mutt." said the man,

"I don't have time for this, wolf." said Inuyasha.

The monsters opened fire at them. Koga jumped into the air and kicked a crab. It flipped in the air, but it landed back on its feet.

"What? There's no way that thing could have withstood a kick like that!" said Koga,

"Maybe you're just losing it, not that I'm surprised." said Inuyasha.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared and the monsters were sliced in half. They exploded. In the light's place was Sesshomaru.

"So you are here, too." said Sesshomaru, looking at his 'dear' brother.

"I don't time for you." said Inuyasha.

They walked into the tower. A flash of white light and they stood on a platform with pale blue lights glowing everywhere. Naraku watched as they vanished into the tower. He turned Kanna and they appeared on her mirror.

Kagome looked and saw a blue square appear on the centre of the platform.

"What is that, Kagome?" asked Shippo,

"I don't know." said Kagome.

She placed her hand on it and images appeared everywhere. They looked and saw three fighting kids the same monsters they saw outside. They noticed there was a pink haired girl hiding.

"Everyone listen to me." said a voice.

They watched as the boy with pointy blonde hair blasted a creature that looked like a roach.

"I found the bug and I think the super calculator was infected with a virus." said the voice,

"That's crazy, why would Xana infect himself?" asked the boy.

"You never what thought enters Xana's head until he uses it, but it is clear that he is trying to change the rules on Lyoko." said the voice.

"Lyoko? Must be the name of the place where these towers and islands came from. But I don't know who this Xana person is." said Miroku,

"I might know how to find out." said Kagome.

Suddenly the images vanished and so did the lights. They all fell into a black void. Naraku watched as they vanished.

"Lyoko and Xana." he said under his breath.

He gestured Kagura and Kanna to follow him and they entered the tower. They walked onto the platform as the lights glowed around him. The same thing that happened to the others happened to them. They flew through a tunnel of blue light.

* * *

**The Carnival**

Lord Fear and his henchman walked towards a tower that glowed blue. They looked in awe as they noticed Lord Fear stretch his hand onto the wall and passed right through and white light glowed around it.

"What a tower, my lord." said Staff Head,

"Indeed my staff." said Lord Fear.

Suddenly the blue lights pulled them into a black void.

* * *

**Near Kadic Junior High**

Ulrich and the others landed on the ground. Suddenly Xana's monsters appeared out of the shadows. They noticed a new monster. It was a metallic spider (the one that appears in Season two).

"Looking for me?" asked a voice.

Xana appeared from behind the monsters.

"What have you done, Xana?" asked Aelita,

"Don't you mean what have _we_ done?" asked Xana.

"You mean we all are responsible for this?" asked Odd,

"Your not as dumb as you look, Odd." said Xana.

The monsters opened fire as Xana walked away. Nearby Inuyasha and the others appeared out of a tower. They looked and saw the same kids they saw before fighting monsters. The monsters fired laser and Ulrich blocked them with his sword as the others moved.

Odd jumped as a Megatank fired at it. He landed on the back and blasted it. Aelita blocked the Block's lasers and swung her sword into their symbol.

"Look the monsters were destroyed when they stabbed those eyes." said Shippo,

"That is probably why we couldn't destroy them before." said Sango.

They watched as the Lyoko warriors fought the monsters. At another tower Naraku and his servants walked out of it. He saw the Lyoko warriors and chuckled. He noticed something else. The Lyoko warriors nearly destroyed them all, until they heard a voice.

"Wow, looks the accident didn't affect you, but even after that blast I'll still take you down." said a boy, nearby.

"We'll see about that, Xana." said Jeremy,

"Xana?" said Inuyasha.

"That must be the one who caused the occurrences back at the Futile Era." said Kagome.

Xana formed his arms into an X and then brought them to his side. As he spread his arms they glowed red. They fired red lasers at the Lyoko gang. They jumped and avoided Xana's attacks.

Ulrich moved at great speed Xana did not have time to react. Xana was knocked back. He growled at them.

"This was just a setback." said Xana.

He vanished into a puff of black smoke. They noticed several figures watching them and stood on a defensive stand.

"Who's there?" asked Ulrich,

"It's okay we are not enemies." said Kagome.

"Not all of us." said Inuyasha,

"Jeremy, do humans normally have dog ears?" asked Aelita.

Inuyasha got mad and took a step forward. Yumi and Ulrich stepped in front of him.

"Don't worry about him. He has a temper problem." said Kagome.

Inuyasha turned around and growled.

"My name is Kagome, and you are?" asked Kagome,

"My name is Yumi, this Ulrich that is Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita." said Yumi.

Kagome introduced the others and asked about Lyoko.

"It's some kind of alternate universe. We go there because a powerful being named Xana uses it to try to take over the world. We tried to stop him from his latest plan, but something happened and Xana was weakened from it. We were in Lyoko and now we are here." said Ulrich,

"And Lyoko was sent to our world too." said Miroku.

"Then it is a good thing that Xana was weakened from the accident or he could have controlled it and used it to take over." said Aelita,

"So how do we change it back?" asked Sango.

"Only Xana knows how to do that." said Jeremy,

"Then we find him and force him to tell us." said Inuyasha.

Naraku watched and listened with interest.

"So, this Xana controls Lyoko and has been weakened. This is getting interesting." said Naraku.


	2. The deal

Lord Maximus: I do not own Code Lyoko or the following shows.

This is the sequel to Code Lyoko meets Reboot, The Return if the past, The Core, and Code: Darkness.

**Code: Fusion**

* * *

Opening song (A world without danger)

Here we are  
Going far  
To save all, that we love.

If we give  
What we've got  
We will make it through.

Here we are like a star  
Shining bright on your world

Today! Make evil go away

Code Lyoko, Will withstand it all  
Code Lyoko, Be there when you call  
Code Lyoko, We will stand real tall  
Code Lyoko, Stronger after

I have created an introduction on all shows. If you know these shows, skip it.

Code Lyoko is about three boarding students and a day student finding a parallel universe inside a computer. There they find a virtual girl called Aelita and a computer virus named Xana who wants to destroy the world. They travel to the virtual to help Aelita get past Xana's monsters so she can deactivate the towers to stop Xana's attack in the real world. Lyoko has four regions: Mountain, Desert, Glacier, and Forest.

The towers are the control points in Lyoko and used by Xana to hack into systems in the real world. They keep Lyoko a secret because the authorities will walk into the factory unpluging Xana and destroying Aelita.

**Ulrich Stern**: He is the silent type of the group, doesn't smile unless one of his friends cracks a joke or prank Sissy. He is sometimes seems like the leader since he makes up strategies when Xana attacks. Has a crush on Yumi and hates Sissy (Who doesn't hate her?). He plays soccer and is the best player in school.

In Lyoko he is a samurai with the power to triplicate to destroy Xana's monsters.

Appearance: Chocolate brown hair, green shirt, green jacket, and green cargo jeans.

Lyoko character: Black pants, black long sleeved shirt with a white section and a Japanese symbol on it, yellow vest, black collar, black fingerless gloves, brown boots, and yellow headband.

Weapon: Digital saber.

Special power: Can create two more clones that can defeat monster but is destroyed in one hit.

**Odd Della Robbia**: The comic relief of the group. He always jokes about stuff and never takes anything seriously. He wears purple and has a purple spot in his hair. In Lyoko he is a cat like creature with Laser arrows to attack Xana's monsters. He has the power of foresight so he can have visions of the future, but only in Lyoko.

He owns a dog called Kiwi.

Appearance: Blonde in one spike with a purple spot in the middle, pink T-shirt, purple long sleeved shirt, purple pants, and yellow shoes.

Lyoko character: Purple triangular marks on cheeks and on far side of his forehead, purple sleeveless shirt with a picture of his dog in the middle, purple arm gloves with claws, purple pants with some black points around the knees, yellow shoes, and a purple cat tale.

Weapon: Laser Arrows.

Special power: Foresight.

**Jeremy Belpois**: He is the genius of the group. Works day and night to materialize Aelita. Stays in the real world to warn the others about traps set in Lyoko by Xana. He is usually talking to Aelita about the real world, or studying in class. He may not go to Lyoko but he is a thorn in Xana's side just as much as the others.

Appearance: Blonde hair, glasses, blue shirt, jeans, and black shoes.

**Yumi Ishiyama**: The oldest and most mature of the group. She has interest for the American gothic. In Lyoko she is a geisha warrior, she has a fan and the power of telekinesis to attack Xana's monsters. She also has a crush on Ulrich and gets jealous when he sees someone else.

Appearance: Black belly shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, black neck length hair, and pale skin.

Lyoko character: A kimono covering her from shoulders to little past her hips, wide yellow slash with a red ribbon surrounding it, handless white gloves that goes up the arms, red pants, black and white boots that go up the legs, and hair pulled into a bun.

Weapon: Fan

Special power: Telekinesis

**Aelita Lyoko**: A virtual being who is also the sole inhabitant of Lyoko is. Has no weapons, but can alter the terrain of Lyoko to escape from Xana's monsters. She can deactivate the towers to stop Xana's attack in the real world. She was materialized once but Xana infected her with a virus bounding her life force to his.

She may have no weapon but she has taken care of herself despite being alone in Lyoko with only Xana for company.

Appearance: Pink Hair, yellow shirt, pink over shirt, black skirt, and black shoes.

Lyoko character: Pink vest crossover, white sleeveless turtle neck shirt, pink mini skirt, white pants with red sashes, and red shoes.

Weapon: None

Power: Can alter the terrain of Lyoko and create decoys.

**Xana**: A powerful computer virus that wants to take over the world with one strategy: destruction. He has no physical form, and only appears as a black electrical mist. He activates towers in Lyoko to take over something in the real world, and has robots to guard his towers for him. Roachters, Blocks, Hornets, Crabs, and Megatanks.

Unlike your average villains he doesn't monologue or brag about his plans so the good guys can take advantage and stop him. The only way to destroy him is to shut him down but if they do before they get Aelita out of Lyoko it will be death day for both of them. He has the ability to take over electronics and small animals.

He has taken a form twice. When he tricked them with an evil clone of Yumi and when he created a fake school. Has nearly limitless power.

**Roachters**: Monsters that look like back thumbs. They are originally called Kankrelats but the gang calls them roachters. They move fast and can fire quickly. They only travel in groups of five.

**Hornets**: Insect like monsters with wings that fire lasers and spew acid. They look like wasps or hornets.

**Blocks**: Cube like creatures with legs. Unlike the others this one has four sides where Xana's symbol is. This makes it one of the weakest monsters unless it travels with others in large numbers. They contain four kinds of laser, normal lasers, freezing lasers, quick lasers, and charged lasers.

**Crabs**: Large flat creatures with large long legs. They move fast, and can be very powerful. They have three kinds of lasers. A regular shot, a quick shot, and a charged shot. They are one of Xana's most powerful monsters. They only travel in small groups. Xana's symbol is found on top of its shell.

**Megatanks**: Xana's most powerful monster. It resembles a large black bowling ball but inside it contains a powerful weapon. It can fire an energy wave at its enemies. Unlike other monsters the Xana logo is its very weapon.

**Sissy**: Every school has a bully and Sissy is this schools one. She is rude, snobby, and thinks she is better than everybody. She has crush on Ulrich so she is jealous of Yumi. She is constantly after him but good thing for Ulrich his friends always send her away like a scared dog with her tail between her legs.

Appearance: Long black hair, pink bell shirt with a heart in the middle, black pants, red skirt, and red shoes.

**Herb**: A genius likes Jeremy but he is rude and sometimes cheats just to impress Sissy. He has a crush on her so he sees Ulrich as his rival although Ulrich hates her (Seriously who doesn't hate her?).

**Jim**: A gym teacher who thinks Ulrich's group is up to something and is determined to find out what. He did find out the gang's secret and helped fight off Xana's monsters, but his memory was erased when Aelita deactivated the tower.

**Mr. Delmas**: The school principal.

**Milly**: One of the students. She has red hair with pigtails. She is one of the school reporters. Sissy likes to bully her and her best friend Tamiya because they are younger than her.

* * *

**Danny Phantom: **The title character, Danny, is a teenager who is half-human and half-ghost, after a lab accident with his father's unpredictable "Fenton Portal," which acts as a portal between the human world and the supernatural world or "Ghost Zone."

**Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton**: Danny's older sister. She knows her brother's secret identity but Danny doesn't know that. She keeps her brother's identity secret until he is ready to tell her. When ever their parents are after Danny in ghost form she covers for him.

**Jack Fenton**: Danny and Jazz's father and professional ghost hunter. He is an adequate fighter with great strength and courage, but most of the time he is clumsy and incompetent.

**Maddie Fenton**: Jack's wife and Danny and Jazz's mother. She is an accomplished martial artist, a marksman, technical whiz. She and her husband are dedicated to their family and their ghost hunting.

**Tucker Foley**: One of Danny's friends. He loves technology and would do anything to go out with a cute girl. He is often bullied by the more popular kids.

**Samantha 'Sam' Manson**: One of Danny's best friends. Her parents are rich but she is not obnoxious. She is a Goth. She would rather earn real friends than popularity and fake friendships most obnoxious people with rich parents get.

It is believed that she and Valerie are fighting over the affections of Danny. She is clear headed and often gets the others out of trouble.

**Vladimir**** 'Vlad' Master AKA Vlad Plasmius**: Danny's arch enemy and is a half human half ghost like him. He went to college with Danny's parents. He fell in love with Maddie however she did not return his affections. He worked with them in their lab there was an accident that gave him ghost powers.

He spent a few years in the hospital and then spent twenty years developing his ghost powers. He is now wealthy and is determined to get rid of Jack Fenton and win back Maddie. He usually sends other ghost to do his work for him.

**Valerie Grey**: A teenaged girl whom Tucker has a large crush on. After she discovered a ghost dog she dedicated herself to learning more about ghosts. She gets her ghost hunting technology from Vlad Plasmius and vows to hunt down and destroy Danny Phantom. She battles Sam for the affection of Danny Fenton whom is Danny Phantom but she does not know it.

* * *

**Inuyasha**: The title character. He is a half demon who tries to become a full demon and kill Naraku. He was sealed in a tree by a priestess named Kikyo after they were tricked by Naraku. On a new moon he becomes human and waits till morning to regain his demon powers.

**Kagome: **A teenaged girl who travels to a time called the Futile Era and helps a half demon named Inuyasha track down the shards of the Sacred Jewel. She and her friends battle demons and try to destroy a powerful demon called Naraku.

**Miroku**: A monk who's family was cursed by Naraku. Miroku joins Inuyasha and Kagome in their quest to destroy Naraku so he can be cured of the wind tunnel. Most of the time he is a pervert. When he tries to impress ladies he usually gets smacked across the face.

**Sango**: An extremely skilled demon slayer. Her village was destroyed by Naraku, but he framed Inuyasha. She tried to kill Inuyasha but learned that Naraku was responsible so she joined them to get revenge on Naraku. Her brother, Kohaku, was revived and controlled by Naraku. She is extremely skilled and has a pet demon called Kiara that sometimes appears as a small cat and sometimes he changes into a large lion that flies.

**Shippo**: A young fox demon whose father was killed by a pair of demons called the Thunder Brothers. He tried to steal the sacred jewel shards from Kagome and Inuyasha so he could use them to get stronger and get stronger. After Inuyasha killed the Thunder Brothers he had no where else to go so he joined Inuyasha and Kagome. He hates it when Inuyasha and Kagome fight and tries to resolve it, but mostly ends in Inuyasha hitting him on the head. Kagome acts like combination of sister and mother to Shippo.

**Koga**: A wolf demon who's tribe was slain by Naraku. Like Sango's village Naraku framed Inuyasha but learned that it was Naraku behind it. He now searches for Naraku to kill him and avenge his tribe. He likes Kagome, but she doesn't feel same about him. He and Inuyasha fight over her most of the time.

**Sesshomaru**: Inuyasha's older half brother who is a fully fledged demon. He despises his brother and is usually calm even in battles. He is usually accompanied by a demon named Jaken and a girl named Rin. He acts like a father to Rin, coming to her when she is in trouble.

**Kohaku**: Sango's younger brother. He was killed when Naraku destroyed his family's village but Naraku revived him with a sacred jewel shard. He has no memory of the past and is under Naraku's control.

**Naraku**: A powerful half demon with complex origins from a bandit named Onigumo. He usually gets others to do his dirty work because of his weakness as a half demon. Like Inuyasha he loses his power and reverts back to his human form, but he can choose when he looses his power and use the pieces of other demons to increase his power and replace other parts with stronger ones. When he was Onigumo he was severely beat when he tricked his bandit leader and tossed of a cliff.

He was found by Kikyo and was unable to move again. He lusted for Kikyo so he sold his soul to many demons that hated Kikyo and was given a strong body. He turned Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other and mortally wounded Kikyo disguised as Inuyasha.

**Kagura**: An incarnation of Naraku. She has the power of wind. She hates Naraku above all else and seeks to be free of him once and for all.

**Kanna**: Another incarnation of Naraku. She has no emotions and is loyal to Naraku. Her mirror allows Naraku to spy on his enemies and it can trap souls in it.

* * *

**Ace Lightning**: The title character. He has the power to shoot lightning from his hands; he can fly, and has super strength. He fights to save the human world from his nemesis, Lord Fear. He and Lord Fear come from a computer game brought to life.

**Sparx**: An energetic teen from the same world as Ace. She wields a sword that shoots lightning and rides a hovercraft called the Lightning Flash.

**Mark Hollander**: A British boy who moved to America. The day Ace Lightning came to life his house was struck by lightning. He has a tough life, going to High School, and fighting evil video game villains.

**Chuck Mugel**: A computer expert who loves games and plays Ace Lightning a lot. He loves computers and has a girlfriend who is just like him, except she doesn't puke whenever she sees something disgusting or from too much exercise.

**Lord Fear**: An evil skeleton who wishes to take over the world. He is Ace Lightning's arch enemy and can stretch his bony limbs. He nearly destroyed Ace but Lady Illusion betrayed him and sent him back into the game. When he returned and recreated his army but Kilobyte took over.

He teamed up with Ace and they destroyed Kilobyte, but Fear turned on Ace after Kilobyte was sent back into the game. Just as Ace was returning to the game it was revealed that he was actually Lady Illusion in disguise. Ace and Mark attacked him and he escaped. He is hiding from Ace.

**Staff Head**: Lord Fear's staff that helps Lord Fear, physically and morally. He can shoot lasers from the orb on his head. Has an Australian accent. He usually advises Lord Fear and tries to warn him of an uprising in his gang.

**Lady Illusion**: Former member of Lord Fear's evil gang. She fell in love with Ace and saved him several times without Lord Fear noticing. When Lord Fear nearly destroyed Ace she distracted him long enough for Mark to send Fear back in the game. After Lord Fear returned he was more powerful and easily beat Lady Illusion.

He wanted to destroy her but she gave him the pieces of the Amulet of Zoar so he could revive his minions. When Kilobyte took over he used her emotions for Lightning to manipulate her into stealing the pieces of the amulet. When the Master Programmer increased his power to its maximum his control over Kilobyte was destroyed and Kilobyte planned to trap every human on the planet, Lord Fear and Ace teamed up but Lady Illusion knocked Ace out before he confronted Kilobyte with Lord Fear.

She somehow copied Ace's power when she was able to shape shift into his form and defeated Kilobyte with Lord Fear and Mark. After Kilobyte was defeated Lord Fear's powers increased and he blasted Lady Illusion who was disguised as Ace Lightning. She was sent back into the game with Kilobyte.

**Random Virus**: A former member of Ace's team. In the game he was a normal human but he was severely injured in a battle against Lord Fear. In the real world he is a cyborg who is infected by a virus that gives him an evil side. He hides in the junkyard fighting himself for control but it has left him unable to trust himself most of the time. He is unpredictable and dangerous.

**Pigface**: An ugly pig who loves to eat. He shoots snot from his nose and is fast.

**Anvil**: Lord Fear's muscular minion and is the strongest. He is a rhino that walks and talks and has an anvil attached to his left arm.

**Googler**: A crazy clown who has two puppets on his hands that talks. He can change into a spiked ball and hop around fast and ram into people in spiked ball form.

**Rotgut**: A zombie dressed as a cowboy. He usually calls himself the walking dead.

**Dirty Rat**: Lord Fear's spy. He hates Lord Fear and vows one day to take control.

**Kilobyte**: He is known as Kilobyte the cyber stalker, the giver and taker of evil. He has four octopus tentacles attached to his back that can drain energy from his enemies. He was created by the Master Programmer because Ace kept defeating Lord Fear. After Rick AKA the Master Programmer lost control of him he sent Rick into the game and planned to send all humans into the game so he could take over the world.

He was sent back into the game after Ace, Lord Fear, Mark, and Lady Illusion disguised as Ace teamed up.

**Rick A.K.A. Master Programmer**: A former game designer who worked at a studio. He created a program that could bring the Ace Lightning characters to life, you could see them, you could interact with them, and you could touch them. He was fired after being mocked and ridiculed, but he didn't let that stop him. He put his program into the normal games.

All it needed was an energy surge to boot up the program. The day Ace came to life Mark's house was struck by lightning. After Lord Fear and his gang were sent back into the game by Ace and Lady Illusion he brought Fear back and upgraded his power. After Lord Fear returned he created Kilobyte to take control but lost control of Kilobyte and was sent into the game by him.

* * *

Chapter 2

Vlad opened his eyes to find himself inside the same tower he was in before. He walked out and noticed he was somewhere else. He was in a forest that had trees that were so tall they looked like they stretched into outer space. He saw a city that had floating islands above it.

He noticed flying insects looking robotic. They were green that looked hornets and they had the same symbol on them as the previous monsters.

"It seems that whatever is happening is affecting the entire planet." said Vlad.

He flew into the air and over the city. It looked deserted. It must have been evacuated. There was one thing that got his attention.

Several figures were seen fighting the creatures. One was a boy with chocolate brown hair, one had black tied into a bun, one had short blonde hair, one had pointy blonde hair with a purple spot in the middle, and the last had pink hair. There were several other figures that were watching them.

"Those young warriors might know what has happened." said Vlad.

He flew into the ground and listened.

"You wouldn't happen to know what Lyoko is do you?" asked a black haired girl,

"It's some kind of alternate universe. We go there because a powerful being named Xana uses it to try to take over the world. We tried to stop him from his latest plan, but something happened and Xana was weakened from it. We were in Lyoko and now we are here." said the chocolate brown haired boy,

"And Lyoko was sent to our world too." said the dark haired man.

"Then it is a good thing that Xana was weakened from the accident or he could have controlled it and used it to take over." said pink haired girl,

"So how do we change it back?" asked the other black haired woman.

"Only Xana knows how to do that." said blonde haired boy,

"Then we find him and force him to tell us." said white haired man.

He flew away and on to the roof of a building.

"Interesting. An alternate universe with a powerful being. This Xana might be of some use to me." said Vlad.

* * *

(This takes place before Vlad comes out of the tower.)

* * *

**In a tower**

Xana sat in a tower as he considered his options. There were new beings in the world and they could be powerful. It could mean the end for him if they find him before he regains his full power. He noticed a teenaged boy and a man that glowed in the data stream.

He knew the boy. He heard of a rumor that there were ghosts in a city somewhere in America while trying to search for new ideas to use. He thought it was just some bull plop created by punks but his eyes told him wrong. If they were real then he could enlist some help.

He smiled. This was the perfect plan to buy more time. He walked over to the edge and jumped into the data stream.

* * *

**Fenton residents**

Jack Fenton was in the basement trying to figure out what was going on. He was sure it was the work of ghosts that were causing the phenomena that affected the entire world. His wife was going over thier arsenal until they heard a knock at the door. Maddie walked up to the door and opened it.

In front of her was a tall teenaged boy with white pale skin that made her think she was ghost but he was human. His eyes were bright sharp green and there were dark triangular marks under his eyes. He wore a black T shirt with black baggy pants, and he had black fingerless gloves. His hair was jet black with red streaks and it was spiked.

"Can I help you?" asked Maddie,

"Are you Mrs. Fenton?" asked the boy.

"Yes, and who are you?" asked Maddie,

"My name is Xana. I have heard that you are ghost hunters and I believe that these ghosts are responsible for the strange events that have happened. I know where you can find the one responsible." said Xana.

"I see and you have come to us because you need our help?" asked Maddie,

"You are ghost hunters, you seemed to be the only people that can save the planet." said Xana.

"The world?" asked Maddie,

"Your city is not the only place that has been affected. It is on a global scale." said Xana.

"I see, where can we find these ghosts?" asked Maddie,

"I and a group of warriors have been dealing with the supernatural. Gather your equipment and follow me. I know how you can get there very fast." said Xana.

She nodded and grabbed her husband, who was eating a pile of cookies. Xana led them to a tower. Jazz was hiding and watched as they followed Xana to the tower.

"How do we get in?" asked Jack,

"Watch my hand." said Xana.

He reached and touched the tower. The wall exploded with white light around him. Jack and Maddie raised their weapons at him.

"You're a ghost!" shouted Maddie,

"If I was one then I would not have come to your house plus if you touch the tower it will happen to you too." said Xana.

He stepped aside and watched as Maddie stepped forward. Jack kept his weapon pointed at Xana as Maddie touched the tower. The same happened to her hand.

"You see?" asked Xana.

They entered the tower and watched the pale blue lights inside. Maddie and Jack pointed their weapons in all directions. Xana sighed quietly, these two were dumber than Odd.

"If you want to get the ghost's hideout then follow me and do exactly what I do." said Xana.

They watched as he walked over to the edge and jumped. They did the same and watched the data streams fly by them. They landed on another platform that looked the same as before and followed Xana outside. The outside was different then before.

"Where are we?" asked Maddie,

"Welcome to France. This is where the phenomena originated from." said Xana.

"How do you know?" asked Jack,

"I live here." said Xana, as if it was obvious.

"So where are the ghosts?" asked Maddie,

"You mean 'ghost'. It was the ghost kid you have been tracking for a while." said Xana.

"Where do we find him?" asked Jack,

"He is somewhere in the city, but if you go there, _do_ not make contact with anyone. They could possessed by ghosts." said Xana.

They nodded and ran for the city. Xana smiled.

_Phase one is complete. Now I just have to find the other one."_ thought Xana.

He disappeared into a puff of black smoke.

* * *

**Another tower**

Lord Fear and his minions landed on the platform and stepped out of the tower. They were in a different location than the carnival. They were in a city with floating islands and towers that glowed blue.

"Where are we, my lord?" asked Staff Head,

"I don't know, but knew I am sure that Kilobyte is not the one behind this. Whoever is doing this I like the way they have done it." said Lord Fear.

They noticed two mortals carrying weapons sneaking through the street.

"Should we take them out, L.F.?" asked Rat,

"No, we shall follow them. They might know about this. Stay quiet, all of you." said Lord Fear.

* * *

**Above the city**

Danny Phantom flew above the islands as he looked for Vlad. He knew Vlad was around and hat to stop him. Luckily Vlad was hidden from him as he watched Danny from the distance. All the monsters that were around had him distracted.

"No to find Xana." said Vlad,

"Looking for me?" asked a voice.

He turned and saw Xana smiling at him.

"So, you are Xana? Allow me to introduce myself I am . . . "said Vlad,

"Vladimir Master AKA Vlad Plasmius." finished Xana.

"How do you know my name?" asked Vlad,

"I know many things. I know that you lust for Maddie who married that idiot Jack Fenton." said Xana.

"You know about us and the ghost, how?" asked Vlad,

"Like I said, I know many things. Right now Maddie and Jack are here in the city, looking for the ghost kid. If you help me I can get Maddie to return your feelings. Only if . . . You keep them and any other heroes away from me until . . ." said Xana.

"You regain your power. I found that out from some kids." said Vlad,

"The Lyoko warriors." said Xana.

"You know them?" asked Vlad,

"They are _my_ enemies." said Xana.

"I see, so they are looking for you. If Maddie and Jack are here than why do you need me?" asked Vlad,

"Those two are only being used to buy me more time to recover from the accident. I know that ghost kid will not harm them." said Xana.

"How do you know that?" asked Vlad,

"I read your mind so I know who he is." said Xana.

He was loosing his patience.

"Let Jack and Maddie deal with their son and I will Maddie return your feelings. All I ask is that you help me. What do you say, partner?" asked Xana.

Vlad thought of it for moment.

"All right, deal." said Vlad,

"Excellent, now you can watch as a family tree is torn by its own roots." said Xana.

He disappeared into a cloud of black smoke and left Vlad to watch.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High**

The students were all in gym waiting for their parents to come. Looks of fear could be seen on their faces as whatever was happening in the world could cause the end. The Lyoko gang made a stop their to tell Jim and Yumi's parents what was going on and the clones that were created by Chaos volunteered to stay behind and look after them. Kagome and the others were at the gate waiting for the Lyoko gang.

"They could move any slower could they?" asked Inuyasha,

"They are trying to calm down the locals. I cannot it is everyday that something like this happens." said Miroku.

"But if they said Xana was hiding to regain his power so he could use Lyoko to take over than sitting around waiting for him to get his powers back is not the best idea." said Inuyasha,

"There is plenty of time." said Kagome.

Suddenly Inuyasha turned around and he sniffed that. Koga and Sesshomaru also smelled something.

"What is it?" asked Sango,

"Naraku." said Inuyasha.

"But how he can be here?" asked Kagome,

"Damn, he must have followed us. I'll bet he knows about Lyoko and Xana." said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru and Koga disappeared as they hurried in the direction of Naraku's scent.

"I better hurry. The rest of stay behind just incase Naraku attacks the school." said Inuyasha.

He followed Koga and Sesshomaru. Koga ran at full speed.

"Why do you bother? I'll be the one to slay Naraku." said Sesshomaru,

"We'll see about that." said Koga.

High above Xana watched as they moved. He smiled with interest as to what was going on.

_"Looks like I might not have to deal with those three, but still if this Naraku is their enemy, than perhaps the enemy of my enemy is my friend."_ thought Xana.

He would deal with the Lyoko gang, personally, but not until he was strong enough. He could only take one of them and live, but if he faces all five of them he would not have chance, let alone the newcomers. He changed into a black cloud and followed them.

* * *

**One of the floating islands**

Kagura sat on a rock, deep in thought.

_"What is Naraku doing? He is leading them here, but why? He's planning something, but if they kill him then I will be free." _thought Kagura.

Soon three figures appeared. Kagura smiled and pulled out her fan. She knew Naraku was keeping a close eye on her and did not want to be punished, again. They stopped soon as they saw her.

"Kagura!" shouted Koga,

"Well, if it isn't Koga. Here to see Naraku no doubt." said Kagura.

"Out of my witch!" said Koga.

This got Kagura mad. She used her powers and sent thousands of boulders at them. They jumped and avoided them. Kagura was not finished. Suddenly Inuyasha jumped over her and ran.

"Why you . . ." said Kagura,

"I deal with you later." said Inuyasha.

A tentacle appeared and tried to hit him. He jumped and avoided it. Soon Naraku stepped out of the shadows. He threw off his baboon pelt and thousands of tentacles sprouted from his body.

He smiled at them.

"So, still trying to kill me? When you ever learn? I will never die." said Naraku.

He sent his tentacles at them. Inuyasha pullet out his sword and slashed the tentacles, but they regenerated. It was easy for them to avoid Naraku's attack.

"You seem to be distracted, Naraku." said Sesshomaru,

"It is just that you will never learn. No matter how many pieces of me you slash I will always regenerate." said Naraku.

* * *

**Near the battle**

Danny Phantom floated in the air as he watched the battle.

"This is crazy. That guy they are fighting is no ghost." said Danny,

"He is no ghost, he is a demon." said a voice.

He turned and saw Vlad smiling.

"Vlad!" shouted Danny,

"Still trying to stop me? Follow me if you dare." said Vlad.

He flew towards the city below. Danny flew after him at top speed. A black cloud hovered over a cliff and then took form. Xana stood where it was. He smiled at the ghosts as they disappeared into the city.

All was going according to plan.

* * *

**The observatory**

Ace's phone rang.

"Lightning here." said Ace,

"Ace, Chuck and I are at Rick's computer shack. Chuck is using it hack into satellites and has created a program to track Lord Fear. For some reason he is not here anymore. He is France." said Mark over the phone.

" France?" asked Ace,

"Another country like the one we are in. According to Rick's computer there are pretty high energy levels there. Most of these levels are even stronger than Fear." said Mark.

"Could one of those levels be Kilobyte?" asked Ace,

"No. The computer would have recognized him, but according to the computer one of those levels is a virus. A computer virus." said Mark.

"How can a virus be in the real world?" asked Ace,

"There are many possibilities, Ace." said Mark.

"Right, Sparx and I will head to France to see what is going and see what Fear is up to." said Ace.

He hung up and told Sparx what was going on.

"All right, we are going to kick some villain butt!" said Sparx.

She whistled and said "Lightning Flash to me!"

A hovercraft with lightning bolts on the front of it flew at her. She jumped onto the chair and they flew out of the observatory.

* * *

**The Sixth Dimension**

Kilobyte stood in the main room with hundred of monsters lined up in front of him. Rick and Lady Illusion stood behind him.

"Now my loyal followers, we shall attempt another invasion of the mortal realm. Now we have discovered another world that can increase our powers, but it has been infused with the mortal's world. We have enough power to send three of us. I, the shape shifter, and the programmer will go and gather the Amulet of Zoar to bring you there." said Kilobyte.

He turned to Lady Illusion and Rick. His tentacles grabbed them and Lady Illusion started glowing. They disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

**The floating islands in France**

Naraku smiled as they tried to get to him, but the more tentacles they slashed the more grew in their place. It was even better that they didn't see eye to eye. He noticed a black cloud in the distance.

He knew that is probably one of Xana's creatures. This was even better. Perhaps he could use Xana for his plans. Xana knew Naraku saw him, but it didn't matter.

This was getting interesting. Clearly Naraku was toying with them. Vlad was doing his part and now he decided to find the others. The black cloud flew away.

* * *

**In the city streets**

Lord Fear and his gang hid in the shadows watching the mortals as they walked through the streets. Fear noticed two lights in the sky. Perhaps they were ones responsible for the recent events.

"Prepare to attack my minions." said Lord Fear, as he held his staff.

"Not a good idea." said a voice.

They turned and saw a black cloud hovering above the ground. It took form and in its place stood a mortal.

"And why should I listen to a mortal?" asked Lord Fear,

"You dare to speak to Lord Fear. Perhaps I should give you some advice that might save your life. Speak to Lord Fear only when spoken to, understood?" asked Staff Head.

"Too bad that I am no mortal." said the teenaged boy.

Anvil roared and tried to punch him with his anvil, but the teen jumped and kicked him in the back. The blow sent him flying into the wall of a building.

"Crikey, my lord, it looks like this mortal has been working out." said Staff Head,

"You dare to challenge me?" said Lord Fear.

He gripped Staff Head and fired an orange laser at the teen. A force field appeared around him and blocked the attack.

"Now that you have introduced yourselves it is my turn. My name is Xana." said the teen.

"So, Xana, what do you want?" asked Lord Fear,

"Just offering you a deal. There are more warriors out there who are stronger than you, but I can increase your powers if you agree to distract my enemies." said Xana.

"What is the cost?" asked Lord Fear,

"No cost, just gain that I will not tell you at the time being." said Xana.

"All right, but if you are lying than you will be sent into oblivion." said Lord Fear, stretching his head over to Xana.

His hand stretched and it shook Xana's hand.

* * *

**Above the city**

Jack and Maddie looked up and saw two ghosts. One was the ghost kid and the other looked like a vampire.

"There he is! You're all mine ghost kid!" shouted Jack.

He and Maddie fired at them. Vlad smiled and flew through a wall as they concentrated thier fire on Danny. Suddenly Jazz appeared out of the shadows and made it look she accidenlty knocked Jack down.

"Sorry, Daddy." said Jazz,

"Jazz, what are you doing here? Why aren't you looking after Danny?" asked Maddie.

"He is over at his friend's house." said Jazz,

"The ghost is gone." said Jack.

Danny watched from the shadows and sighed in relief. But he wondered why Jazz was there. Above Vlad fumed and flew away.

* * *

**The floating rock islands**

Inuyasha slammed his sword into the ground.

"Wind Scar!" he shouted.

The energy blasted traveled through the ground towards Naraku, but he vanished into a miasma as it neared. It blasted half the island they were on.

"Good going, mutt. If you didn't get in my way then Naraku would be dead!" said Koga,

"Shut up, wolf boy!" said Inuyasha.

He turned and walked away. As he walked he wondered what Naraku was doing here.


	3. new friends

Lord Maximus: I do not own Code Lyoko or the following shows.

This is the sequel to Code Lyoko meets Reboot, The Return if the past, The Core, and Code: Darkness.

**Code: Fusion**

* * *

Chapter 3 

**The city streets**

Lord Fear and Xana stood on the streets facing each other. Lord Fear held Staff Head tightly and pointed at Xana, while Xana had his sword out.

"If you wish to test your strength against me, Fear, that is fine, but you may not like the results." said Xana,

"We'll see about that." said Lord Fear.

He aimed Staff Head at Xana. He fired an orange beam, but as soon as it neared Xana disappeared into a puff of black smoke. The beam hit a car that erupted in flames. Fear looked around to see where Xana had gone.

A shadow appeared behind him and raised a sword at him. Staff Head saw the figure and fired at him. It dodged and turned into Xana. Lord Fear turned around and swung Staff Head.

"This battle is over!" shouted Lord Fear.

Xana vanished again as Staff Head's orb glowed orange. Fear turned around and saw Xana's sword at his throat. Xana smiled and chuckled.

"You could have destroyed me." said Lord Fear, in shock.

"That is a possibility, but you are pretty powerful yourself." said Xana, lowering his sword.

"Your power is impressive. Not many people even get the chance to avoid my mighty staff's attacks, let alone survive them." said Lord Fear.

"Thank you, so do we have a deal?" asked Xana,

"Indeed." said Lord Fear.

Xana smiled and turned into a black cloud. He flew away. When he was gone Lord Fear broke down in laughter. Staff Head was confused.

He had never seen Fear this happy in a long time. As his advisor it was his job to find out.

"My lord, what is funny? Xana could have destroyed us." said Staff Head,

"Not unless he needed us, my totem of terror. He seems to need us for some reason. I will find out and when I do I will send Xana, Lightning, and this world into oblivion!" said Lord Fear.

He resumed laughing and Staff Head joined him.

* * *

**A tower**

Xana appeared at a tower and sat on the ground. That fight with Fear drained him some of his energy. If Fear were to find out he would take advantage. It doesn't matter anyway; his enemies were on the way.

He had control of both sides. The Lyoko gang was with that half demon called Inuyasha and they were busy with the demon known as Naraku, the young ghost boy was hunted by his own parents and Vlad, and Lord Fear's enemies would be here and keep him occupied. This could buy him some more time to recover from the accident, but he was still weak and needed much more time. There could be a way he could buy more time.

It will take a while but it will be well worth the effort. He walked into the tower and traveled to the upper platform. He walked to the computer and began typing his commands. With in minutes a group of crabs appeared. Xana smiled and gave them their orders.

Their headed for the city at full speed.

* * *

**On the roof top of a building**

Kilobyte, Rick, and Lady Illusion appeared in a flash of light. Rick jumped up and down with joy.

"I am back! I am back!" he shouted.

Kilobyte's tentacles knocked him to the ground.

"Silence mortal!" he snapped.

After Rick got up Kilobyte looked at the city before him.

"So this is what the battle in Lyoko has done. And it's most powerful being, Xana has been weakened from it. Once I take his powers I will be the most powerful being of the mortal, the Sixth Dimension, and the Lyoko!" he laughed evilly.

Lady Illusion remained emotionless through the whole time. Suddenly a giant wasp about the size of an elephant appeared out of the sky and landed near Kilobyte. He smiled and petted it.

"Good to see you again too, my pet. Now you can help yourself to mortals and lightning knights." said Kilobyte.

His tentacles grabbed Lady Illusion and Rick pulled them onto the wasp. Kilobyte climbed up in front of them and the wasp flew into the air.

* * *

**The streets**

The Lyoko gang and Inuyasha's group walked through the streets that led out of the city. The place was deserted and a grey fog enveloped the place. Little did they know pair of insects that were bigger than normal ones and had red eyes were watching them. High above Kanna's mirror showed Naraku the group as they walked through the staff.

They could lead him to Xana and then he could trap them all. Suddenly a red light fired at them. Naraku looked at the mirror as Xana's crabs charged at them.

Inuyasha glared at them and unsheathed his sword. The rest of the group did the same.

"Looks like Xana's monsters wanted play." said Odd,

"Or they are trying to stop us." said Miroku.

"Either way they are going down." said Inuyasha.

The jumped into the sky as the crabs fired. His sword sliced through a crab and the rest fired on him. Odd fired his arrows that destroyed two and Ulrich and Jeremy jumped on the remaining ones and destroyed them.

"That was too easy." said Yumi,

"You think Xana has set us up?" asked Aelita.

"But what for?" asked Kagome,

"You never know what Xana has in mind." said Ulrich.

"If his monsters are that weak then defeating him will be easy." said Inuyasha.

Xana watched them from his tower. Inuyasha was so naive it wasn't even funny. Xana only wanted to lure them into his trap and his crabs did their job perfectly. He watched another screen that showed Ace Lightning and Sparx flying for the city.

They would be here soon and then that is where the game is going to get interesting.

* * *

**High above France**

Ace and Sparx were above the city and saw the floating islands and the towers. They had metallic creatures that moved about on the ground. The towers glowed blue and attached by metallic vines in the ground. A grey fog enveloped the islands and the city.

"Where would Fear be hiding in this place?" asked Sparx,

"Some place that we would not expect." said Ace.

"Any idea who caused if it wasn't Fear or Kilobyte?" asked Sparx,

"Who ever did it must be powerful to have caused this." said Ace.

Ace did not know how right he was, for back in the city where the Fenton's live a teenaged girl known as Valerie Grey was getting an unexpected visit. Right now she was hunting the ghost kid known as Danny Phantom and trying to find the cause of the recent events. Suddenly a teenaged boy appeared in front of her. She jumped back and pulled out her weapon and.

She aimed at the boy but all he did was smiled. He was nearly as tall as she was. His white pale skin made him look like a ghost but he was human. His hair was jet black with red steaks and it was spiked.

She noticed there were dark triangular marks under his bright sharp green eyes. He wore a black T shirt with black baggy pants, he wore a pair of black and red shoes, and on his hands were black fingerless gloves. There was a black katana sheathed around his waist.

"You must be Valerie Grey." said the teen,

"How do you know my name and who are you?" asked Valerie.

"I am Xana and I have been looking for you." said Xana,

"And you would be looking for me, why?" asked Valerie.

"The ghost kid you have been hunting named Danny Phantom. He has caused the recent events and has gone to prepare an army of ghosts." said Xana,

"Where do I find him?" asked Valerie.

"Follow me to the nearest tower." said Xana.

She followed him to a blue glowing tower. He placed a hand on the wall and it exploded in white light. He walked in and Valerie followed him. They were on a blue platform with a symbol that looked an eye and pale blue lights glowed everywhere.

Little did they know Tucker and Sam saw them and followed them. They felt something was wrong and Xana did not seem trustworthy. Xana walked over to the edge of the platform and jumped into the data stream. Valerie was hesitant but followed.

She looked and saw the blue numbers that flew past her and she followed Xana through the data stream. Tucker and Sam saw Valerie jump and looked down.

"She's gone." said Tucker,

"But where did she go?" asked Sam.

"That Xana guy did say this tower could lead her to Danny. Maybe it leads somewhere else." said Tucker,

"Only one way to find out." said Sam.

She jumped off the platform. Tucker was hesitant but went after her. They flew to another platform. They walked out and noticed they were in a different place. It was a deserted city.

"Where are we?" asked Tucker,

"Hopefully where we will find Danny." said Sam.

* * *

**Above the city**

Ace and Sparx landed on an island with a tower and called Mark.

_"Hello?"_ asked a British voice,

"Kid, it's me. Sparx and I have made to France, but so far no sign of Fear or his cronies." said Ace.

_"He was with the energy level that the computer identified as a virus, they might have fought. The virus seems to have been weakened and the bad news that Kilobyte has been spotted. And Lady Illusion is with him." _said Mark.

Ace's eyes went wide. He was so surprised he nearly dropped the phone.

"Where are they?" asked Ace,

_"I am not so sure you should go after them yet, Ace. Chuck says that Kilobyte has reprogrammed her. He seems to have replaced her memories and has repressed her emotions. If you go after them Ace then Kilobyte will use to get rid of you._

_It seems that they are looking for the virus, but I don't know why yet."_ said Mark.

Ace sighed. Mark was right, but he can't leave Lady Illusion on Kilobyte's hands.

* * *

**Somewhere in the floating mountain region**

Naraku smirked. Inuyasha and his friends would lead him to Xana soon and then he would take the power of Lyoko. He would control all of the worlds. He opened his eyes to see Kanna with her mirror showing Ace and Sparx on the islands.

"Another group here. Xana's accident must have caused more damage than I thought. It doesn't matter though, the more there is the easier it will be." said Naraku, waving Kanna off.

She walked out and Naraku watched the floating rock islands.

* * *

**Somewhere in the city**

Danny Phantom flew through the air. It seemed that someone told his parents where he was and teamed up with Vlad. Whoever it was might have been responsible for the recent events. He noticed a group of figures on the street battling the metallic monsters he saw earlier.

He flew to ground and watched them as the fought. A boy with blond hair that was one big spike landed on a metallic spider as it shot lasers at the others everywhere fired an arrow into the eye symbol and the creature exploded. Danny wasn't the only one watching; Vlad and Lord Fear's gang were cloaked in shadows watching. A metallic ball opened up and the eye on it glowed.

It released wall of energy that went right at them. The small cat turned into a large lion and grabbed black haired girl with the bow and the small boy with reddish brown hair and flew into the air, out of the way of the energy wall's blast. The dark haired man pulled a piece of cloth of his left hand and black hole appeared, sucking the metallic creatures.

"There seems to be more monsters everywhere we go. Xana is leading us in circles." said the pink haired girl,

"But why? What is his tactic?" asked boy with short blonde hair.

Danny listened carefully. There were talking about someone named Xana. He might be the one responsible for the recent events.

"We need to take break before we continue. Xana's monsters don't give us breaks when we are fighting them." said the boy with pointy blonde hair,

"Agreed." said the dark haired man.

"If we rest then Xana will be able to recover." said the white haired man,

"And if we don't rest then we won't we won't be strong enough to take him." said the girl with black hair tied into a bun and wearing a kimono.

The white haired man scoffed and walked off towards a tree. High above the city Kilobyte watched them.

"Mortals tire so easily from battle. Now we can find some information." he said.

He landed the wasp onto the building and ordered Lady Illusion to transform. She changed into a mortal girl with long black, a red shirt with black lines looking like spider webs, and black pants.

"You know what to do." said Kilobyte.

She nodded and vanished into a flash of light.

* * *

**The camp**

The Lyoko gang was inside the building checking any people that had not yet left the city or for any of Xana's monsters. Inuyasha and the others were outside. Sesshomaru and Koga were on the rocky islands searching for Naraku. Odd noticed an unconscious girl on the floor.

"I found someone!" he shouted the others ran to him.

They picked her up and took her outside. She opened her eyes to see the Lyoko gang looking down at her.

"Where am I?" asked the girl,

"Outside the building we found you in." said Ulrich.

"I remember an earthquake and then nothing." said the girl,

"Who are you?" asked Kagome.

"My name is Felicity Fury." said the girl,

"Well you don't seem to be injured." said Kagome.

"Anybody mind telling me how this has happened?" asked Felicity.

She meant the islands in the sky.

"It is a long story." said Yumi,

"I have time." said Felicity.

They explained Lyoko and Xana to her and how their last battle with Xana caused an accident that merged Lyoko with the real world.

"So this Xana person wants to take over the world. Who is he anyway?" asked Felicity,

"He is a powerful being that was severely weakened from the last battle. He is using all of the other villains as decoys so he can recover." said Ulrich.

Felicity nodded. She looked down and sank into her thoughts and sent mental messages to Kilobyte.

He heard her message and he understood.

_"So that is what is going on. I have learned one important piece of information. Xana is not trustworthy."_ thought Kilobyte.

He sent a mental message to Felicity a.k.a Lady Illusion to destroy them when they were asleep.

"These mortals, as useless as they are they helped me find out more about Xana and I know that because he has been weakened will make it easier to steal his powers." said Kilobyte.

He walked over to wasp and Rick and jumped on its back. They flew into the sky. Lady Illusion heard Kilobyte's message and understood. She will do as instructed and attack while they are asleep.

* * *

**The tower**

Xana sat in the tower, deep in thought. Valerie Grey, Vlad, and the Fenton's would keep his identity secret from Danny Phantom because he would be too busy hiding from the ghost hunters. He knew Kilobyte the Cyber Stalker and Naraku would be looking for him as well as Lord Fear once he found out that he was weak from the last battle.

Lucky for him Ace Lightning and Inuyasha would take care of them the moment they see them. This left him time to think of a back up plan just incase Inuyasha or the Lyoko gang find him. He thought of something and wondered. He began typing at a fast rate.

He launched the program and walked outside the tower. Out of a black hole appeared Delita, Chaos, Drake, and the little girl called Kea. Delita, Drake, and Kea looked the same, but Chaos was different. He was tall and spindly. His skin was pale as a ghost, and his limbs were elongated.

His fingers and toes formed into claws and his eyes were the size of dinner plates and not a single hair was seen on his tattooed head. His body was now covered in scars and tattoos.

"Chaos, you seemed to have changed. You look like you have lost weight since our last meeting." said Xana,

"Silence you! I should have known that you would somehow cheat death!" shouted Chaos.

"And you have been very naughty, betraying me to the Lyoko warriors and trying to steal the core energy from Horror for yourself. You should have quit while you were ahead." said Xana,

"Go ahead and mock me, Xana, but I have been watching you and I know that you are weak. With one strike you could be dead." said Chaos.

"And you would think I would not protect myself. You are even dumber than I thought." said Xana,

"You insolent virus!" shouted Chaos.

His arms stretched and claws like Wolverine shot out and headed for Xana. But as they neared a barrier appeared around him and blocked it.

"A little program that was meant to repel you. Like I said a created ways to protect myself." said Xana,

"You seem to have surprised us all, brother." said Delita.

"So what are you planning, Xana?" asked Drake,

"Just to buy some time. You are not completely free from the void. I need all of my power to do that and you will buy me the time I need." said Xana.

"And why would I help you?" asked Chaos,

"If you don't then you will go back into the void." said Xana.

Chaos growled but knew Xana was right.

"All right, but you better not be lying." said Chaos,

"You were the one who betrayed me not the other way around." said Xana.

He turned around and walked into the tower.

* * *

**The camp**

Felicity opened her eyes to see the others asleep. She smirked knowing it would be easy. She quietly stood up and morphed into Lady Illusion. An orb of glowing orange appeared in her hand.

Suddenly a teenaged boy with snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and glowed white appeared out of the ground. Inuyasha opened his eyes and pulled out his sword.

"I knew there was something not right." he said.

The boy that glowed white hands glowed green and shot green lasers at Lady Illusion. She threw her crystal orb and exploded. The blast created a mist for a dew seconds. Danny Phantom flew through the mist and saw her.

She disappeared in a flash of light. Inuyasha pointed his sword at Danny.

"You mind telling me what you're doing?" he asked,

"Saving you and your friends from being blasted." said Danny.

"I knew she was trouble all along." said Inuyasha,

"Is that why you almost let her blast you and your friends?" asked Danny.

Inuyasha growled and prepared to attack.

"Sit boy!" shouted a female voice.

Inuyasha plunged head first into the ground. Danny was confused for a second but then noticed the others walk out.

"I saw what happened and if he wanted to get rid of us then he would not have stopped Felicity." said the dark haired girl with the white shirt and green skirt.

He scoffed and turned around.

"Who are you?" asked Ulrich,

"My name is Danny Phantom." said Danny.

"The ghost kid I heard about on the internet?" asked Jeremy,

"The one and only except I am not a bad ghost." said Danny.

"That's not what they think." said Jeremy,

"I was framed by the bad ghosts. I came here because of the towers and then I heard you telling Felicity about Lyoko and Xana. I thought that Xana was responsible but I have no idea how to find him. I don't exactly have a good reputation and thought you would have attacked me so I decided to hide until you led me to Xana." said Danny.

Before the others could say anything a laser blast fired at Danny. A girl with black and dressed in black pushed him out of the way.

"Sam what are you doing here?" asked Danny,

"Valerie followed Xana here and sent her after you." said Sam.

"What is going on?" asked Inuyasha,

"Some people know who I am in human form but some people don't know who is and are trying to destroy me." said Danny.

They saw Valerie Grey holding a laser gun and aiming at Danny. She smiled. However before she could fire a metal pole swung and knocked her out. Above her stood Tucker.

"Sorry, Valerie." said Tucker,

"What was going on?" asked Danny.

"Someone named Xana showed up and told Valerie where to find you." said Sam,

"He might be trying to distract us so he can recover." said Ulrich.

"Maybe he told my parents where I was too." said Danny,

What?" asked Kagome.

"Danny's parents are ghost hunters, but they don't know he is a half ghost." said Sam,

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Miroku.

"They are humans not criminals. They don't know I am a ghost so they are confused, but I think Xana did more then tell my parents and Valerie Grey where to find me." said Danny,

"What do you mean?" asked Sango.

"Danny is not the only ghost in the world. There are hundreds, but a ghost named Vlad Plasmius was here." said Sam,

"He is half ghost like me, except he has been one longer. He has tried to get rid of my dad because he had feelings for my mom but she never returned them." said Danny.

"And you think Xana has made a deal with him to get rid of you and your father and make your mother like Vlad?" asked Yumi,

"That sounds like a deal Vlad would go for." said Danny.

"But why?" asked Sam,

"To buy more time. Xana is doing whatever he can do to keep us away from him so he can recover." said Ulrich.

In the shadows Lord Fear listened. So that was why Xana made a deal with him. He hated being used as a decoy. Xana was going to pay for this, one way or another. Suddenly a tentacle tapped him on the shoulders and he turned around.

His eyes went wide and his minions gasped. Standing there was Kilobyte, with Lady Illusion and Rick.

"I haven't forgot how you betrayed me, Lord Fear." said Kilobyte,

'If you recall you and that traitor were sent back into the Sixth Dimension upon your last battle with me." said Lord Fear.

"You had help from Lightning and that brat." said Kilobyte.

Lord Fear pointed his staff at Kilobyte. He noticed that Lord Fear's staff glowed bright orange rather than the usual green.

"There is no need to fight me, Fear. I am here to destroy Lightning and take Xana's powers." said Kilobyte,

"So, you know about Xana. Why should I help you? All you ever did was cast me aside. I will never endure that humiliation again." said Lord Fear.

"I know that your power has increased since our last encounter. It would be wise to work togetherso we candefeat our enemies." said Kilobyte,

"Agreed, but in return I want her." said Lord Fear.

He pointed at Lady Illusion. She was still showing no emotions. Kilobyte smiled. She had betrayed him and Lord Fear so after her usefulness was over than Lord Fear would be free to punish her.

* * *

**The tower**

Xana watched Lord Fear and Kilobyte's discusion.

"We'll see about that." he said.


	4. new enemies

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or the following shows.

This is the sequal to Code Lyoko meets Reboot, The Return of the past, The Core, and Code Darkness.

**Code: Fusion**

* * *

Chapter 4 

**The camp**

Danny, Sam, Tucker were in the building using the computers to hack into satellites so they could track Xana. Inuyasha and the others were either eating or sleeping. The Lyoko gang were out and looking around the streets. It was quiet.

Ace and Sparx landed on a building not far away.

"This near where Mark said Kilobyte and Fear where at." said Ace,

"Looks like they ran away before we got here." said Sparx.

They looked around the deserted city. What they did not know is that they and the others were being watched. Vlad watched them the sky, Naraku watched them through Kanna's mirror, Kilobyte and Fear were cloaked in shadows, and Xana was watching them from his tower. Xana smirked.

This was going to be fun. Chaos walked into the tower.

"Xana, before I decide to work for you I want you to change me back!" demanded Chaos,

"How can I when I am so low on power?" asked Xana.

"My body will become dust soon enough and my computer was destroyed because of you!" shouted Chaos,

"Then I will find you a body you can use as your new body." said Xana.

"And how would you do that?" asked Chaos,

"That would be easy. We need to find a body that can contain your power and then construct you a new computer." said Xana.

"You talk like it is easier done than said." said Chaos,

"There are plenty of beings that could contain your power. All I need is a distraction and then I will need some power to accelerate my recovery." said Xana.

"And how will you do that?" asked Chaos,

"With a little time and the right programming then I can cause plenty of damage." said Xana.

He turned to his computer and typed at a fast rate. Somewhere in the city a portal opened and out stepped a man in his twenties. He had long black hair that pointed in different directions. He wore a black tunic under black armor with a sword in sheath.

His eyes glowed yellow and he smiled. From his tower Xana smiled. Zenaku was revived and had a mind of his own this time. Chaos growled behind him.

"You only revived Zenaku. You haven't done anything that will ensure me a new body!" snapped Chaos,

"You are as stupid as you are ugly. Zenaku is only the beginning of what I have planned." said Xana.

Chaos growled. What was Xana doing? He hated waiting.

* * *

**The camp**

Tucker typed away at the computer, trying to track Xana, but something else came up. An energy reading showed up and it wasn't like anything he ever seen before.

"There's something in the city. And it is nothing I have seen before." said Tucker,

"You think it is one of the villains?" asked Danny.

"Could be." said Tucker.

Danny flew out of the building.

"Guys there is something going on in the city. Tucker has found an energy reading and it is like nothing he has ever seen before." said Danny,

"Inuyasha said he smelled something and went to check it out." said Kagome.

"Tucker thinks it is one of the bad guys." said Danny,

"I know what is going on. We are all looking for Xana, even the bad guys. Xana might have something planned to keep us busy." said Ulrich.

"Or to escape so he could have more time." said Miroku,

"How do we find him?" asked Danny.

"You don't." said a voice.

They saw Chaos. Ulrich and the other's eyes went wide when they saw Chaos. They knew it was him even if he did look different.

"Chaos? Man, you really let yourself go." said Odd,

"Who?" asked Sango.

"His name is Chaos. He is a powerful being like Xana, but it looks like he has undergone some changes." said Jeremy.

He and the Lyoko gang tried to hide their snickers. Chaos only growled at them.

"I'll take care of this guy." said Inuyasha,

"Don't underestimate him." said Miroku.

"This guy looks like he'll crumble to dust in a matter of seconds." said Inuyasha.

He jumped into the air and unsheathed his sword.

"Wind Scar!" he shouted.

His sword slammed into the ground and unleashed an energy blast that headed for Chaos. He only smiled as the energy blast neared. He was blasted into millions of pieces. Suddenly the pieces moved and formed together.

They molded in Chaos's form. He smiled at them as they looked surprised.

"Damn, he knew I would try to blast him. He was just toying with me." muttered Inuyasha.

Chaos's arms extended claws that looked ones from Wolverine. His arms stretched and lunged at Inuyasha. He moved out of the way as Chaos's arms flew past him. Chaos's body stretched and lunged at Inuyasha.

"Iron Weaver Soul Stealer!" shouted Inuyasha.

His claws ripped through Chaos's body, But Chaos only regenerated from his attack. Inuyasha glared at him.

"There's got to be way to kill him." he muttered.

Chaos heard it.

"There is no way to kill me, but after I get rid of you, Xana will be sure to give me a new body." said Chaos,

"So Xana is behind this." said Sango.

"Tell us where Xana is." demanded Aelita,

"As much as I would like to I can't." said Chaos.

His body started to change. He now had scorpion legs and a scorpion stinger and the claws on his hands grew. He smiled at them and charged. He whipped his tail at them and they dodged.

Inuyasha turned to the Lyoko gang and Danny's group.

"Go and find Xana. We'll deal with this." said Inuyasha.

They nodded and ran. Tentacles came out of Chaos's body and headed for the Lyoko gang but Sango threw her boomerang and sliced them to pieces.

* * *

**On the floating islands**

Naraku watched as Inuyasha fought Chaos. This was all a diversion to lure them away from Xana. As long as Xana sent his creatures at them he would be given the time he needed to recover. It was now time to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

**Near the city limits**

The Lyoko gang and Danny Phantom were near the energy source when an energy blast fired a them. They dodged and saw Vlad.

"Going somewhere?" he asked,

"I'll deal with Vlad, you guys need to find Xana." said Danny.

They nodded and ran, but not for long. Out of the shadows stepped Zenaku.

"You, but how? You were just a simulation in Chaos's world." said Jeremy,

"Now I am a living being and I know all what is going on. After I deal with you, Xana's power will be mine." said Zenaku.

He fired crimson beams at them, while Danny fought Vlad. High above Kilobyte and Lord Fear watched them.

"Xana is weak. Such power to control one world is much more than he deserves." said Kilobyte,

"Until he has recovered and at this rate they will never find him in time." said Fear.

"We will wait until it is the right time then Xana's powers will be ours." said Kilobyte.

Danny fired lasers at Vlad, but all he did was block them. He flew at Danny and they engaged in combat. Zenaku grew four arms with claw, five tentacles, and dragon wings. He flew into the air and fired lasers at the Lyoko gang.

They moved out of the way and fired back, but Zenaku swiped them away. He smiled and his yellow eyes glowed.

* * *

**The fight between Inuyasha and Chaos**

Chaos kept attacking but nothing managed to even leave a scratch on Inuyasha. It would only be a matter of time before his body would crumble to dust. Suddenly a hoard of demons flew out of the sky and into Chaos's body.

"What?" asked Inuyasha, as he looked around.

"It's Naraku's demons, but why are they merging with Chaos?" said Miroku,

"Naraku must want Chaos to be stronger so he can stop us from getting to Xana before we do." said Sango.

"He must have known about Xana's power and how he was weakened." said Kagome,

"And he wants Xana's power for himself. Damn." said Inuyasha.

Chaos's body now became more muscular. He was now a giant and dark wings extended from his back. On the mountains above them a man wearing a white baboon pelt with its skull over his face watched them. He snickered.

"This will keep Inuyasha and his friends at bay long enough for me to find Xana. I know he's nearby." said Naraku.

Chaos flew into the air and back. Inuyasha jumped as Chaos landed near him. His landing created an earthquake that shook the entire city. Miroku prepared to open his wind tunnel but Sango and Kagome saw something.

"Miroku, don't open the wind tunnel! Naraku's insects have surrounded Chaos." said Sango.

She was right. Large insects that looked like bees with red eyes hovered in front of Chaos. As Inuyasha and his friends prepared to attack an orange beam fired at them. They moved out of the way and saw a skeleton carrying a frog like staff.

"Sorry, to crash the party, but we can't have you get in our way." said the skeleton,

"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha, glaring at the skeleton.

"I am Lord Fear. The future master of the pathetic dirt these mortals call a world." said Lord Fear.

Inuyasha scoffed and raised his sword.

"Not unless your dead." said Inuyasha.

Suddenly an orb glowing orange flew at him and created a mist the clouded his vision. Fear fired a beam of orange light from Staff Head at him, but he moved out of the way.

"I thought the orb could knock any mortal out!" shouted Lord Fear,

"I am not mortal if you didn't figure it out, skull head." said Inuyasha.

Lord Fear took a step back. As Inuyasha prepared to attack Chaos flew at him and raised his clawed hands. An arrow fired and blasted his arm. He saw Kagome holding a bow.

Suddenly an explosion was seen that caught their attention. Fear took this distraction as an advantage and whistled. A clown wearing a metal mask turned into a spiked ball and flew out and knocked Kagome down. It turned back into a clown and giggled uncontrollably.

"Googler got the girly! Everyone, prepare to be googled!" he said, laughing.

"What is he?" asked Shippo,

"My grinning goon of terror." said Lord Fear.

"You have weird taste in minions." said Miroku,

"He is nothing than a laughing freak." said Inuyasha.

"Googler has feelings and dog man hurt them. He is going to be googled good!" shouted Googler,

"You can't have all the fun, Googler, let out other associates have their fun." said Lord Fear.

A giant muscular pig with red eyes, wearing a red and yellow striped shirt and blue trousers stepped out of the shadows.

"Pigface gets to eat mortals." said the pig,

"Gross!" said Kagome.

"Anvil will break then into tiny pieces." said a voice.

A giant rhino with a small head and black little eyes came out. He was dressed in rags, a trash can on his left shoulder, a barrel on his left arm, and an anvil was attached to his left arm.

"Anvil crush puny little mortals!" roared the rhino,

"What are those things?" asked Shippo, behind Kagome's head.

A zombie dressed as a cowboy walked out.

"Say hello to the walkin dead!" said the zombie,

"Great, a zombie." muttered Inuyasha.

"There is more than a mere zombie." said cold voice.

Out of the shadows stepped Kilobyte and Lady Illusion. They were followed by the giant wasp Kilobyte likes to call Fred.

"Enough of the introduction. When we get rid of them we will have a better chance of finding Xana before the mortals." said Kilobyte,

"So, you are looking for Xana too. Why is it that everybody is looking for Xana these days?" asked Inuyasha.

"His power is of great value to me. We don't need competition." said Kilobyte,

"Too bad, because I am going to have to kill you." said Inuyasha.

"Even if you do defeat us we will come back. We cannot be killed as easily as you think." said Lord Fear.

Suddenly they were all caught in shower of lasers. They dodged and saw hundreds of Xana's monsters. Lord Fear fired at them, but he didn't even come close to stopping them. The monsters charged at them.

Lord Fear jumped onto a motorcycle that rockets, a coffin for a seat, and on the front was a skull with arms that held a chainsaw and flew into the sky. Ace and Spars flew in and fired at them with their lightning blasts. However since they didn't hit the Xana logos then it didn't have an effect on the monsters.

"Ace Lightning!" shouted Lord Fear,

"Long time, no see, Fear." said Ace.

Kilobyte flew up on Fred, Inuyasha dodged the lasers, and Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and Miroku were on Kirara in her lion form.

"Xana's monsters are trying to drive us back!" shouted Kilobyte,

"Xana?" asked Ace.

"You'll know soon enough, you good for nothing super hero." said Lord Fear.

They flew towards where the Lyoko gang fought Zenaku. Chaos and the monster s followed. Naraku watched them.

"So, Xana has made his move." he muttered.

He turned into miasma and followed them. Kagura and Kanna followed him on Kagura's feather. Ulrich and the others evaded Zenaku's attack as Danny and Vlad fought. Suddenly the ground shook as they saw an army of monsters.

They saw every monster Xana has ever created roachsters, crabs, blocks, hornets, megatanks, tarantulas, and creepers. They saw Inuyasha, his friends, and several other figures heading towards them.

"How could Xana have summoned an army?" asked Aelita,

"Looks like he has more power than we hoped." said Jeremy.

"And he sent his monsters to get rid of us." said Ulrich,

"But, like always he give him a good thrashing." said Odd.

Zenaku smirked. He would deal with them and then he would go after Xana. Suddenly Naraku landed in front of them and threw of his baboon pelt. Kagura and Kanna appeared behind him. A tornado appeared and when it vanished Koga was there with Sesshomaru.

They prepared to attack Naraku, but the monsters fired at them all.

"What is going on?" asked Koga.

Aelita's eyes went wide in fear.

"Xana!" she shouted,

"We know Xana is behind it, get with the time." said Inuyasha.

"No, Xana!" said Aelita.

They looked and saw a black cloud flying at them at a frightening speed.

"What is he doing? He is still too weak to fight." said Jeremy,

"He is after something that will give him a power up." said Odd.

The black cloud glowed with Xana's logo for a second and flew Zenaku and the now present Chaos. It glowed red and flew right through them. They screamed as their bodies crumbled to dust. Red energy flew out of their remains and entered the cloud.

* * *

**Rick's computer shack**

A teenaged boy with brown spiked hair that looked so dark it was nearly black with glasses sat a computer as he watched them from the satellite. He noticed a powerful energy signature and gasped.

"Mark, get in here!" he shouted.

A teenaged boy with blonde hair walked in.

"What is it, Chuck?" asked Mark,

"That computer virus' energy signature is sky rocketing." said Chuck.

"It is even stronger than Kilobyte." said Mark, looking at the screen.

"We need to contact Ace and warn him." said Chuck.

* * *

**The battle field**

The cloud began to form and when it vanished Xana stood. A red aura glowed around his body as the new energy pulsed through his veins.

"You guys really know how to give an energy boost." said Xana, smirking at them.

They could feel Xana's power and were surprised. The monsters gathered around their master as he raised his hand. Lord Fear fired an energy beam from Staff Head, but Xana batted it away like it was nothing.

"You are going to have to do better than that." said Xana,

"I could offer you something like that." said Naraku.

Millions of tentacles sprouted from Naraku's body and headed for Xana. Suddenly red force field appeared around him and blocked the tentacles. An earthquake shook the ground and cracks opened op beneath Naraku. He jumped out of the way and glared.

Koga and Sesshomaru jumped to attack Naraku, but Xana's monsters fired at them. They dodged as Xana's monsters charged at them. Vlad and Danny still fought but they were nearly hit by a laser. They looked and saw Danny's parents.

They aimed their weapons at them and fired. Jazz saw Danny and needed a distract Jack and Maddie. Xana jumped at the Lyoko gang and unsheathed his sword. It glowed red and fired at them.

Ulrich blocked the laser with his sword and jumped at Xana. He swung his sword, but Xana blocked every attack at pushed Ulrich back. Yumi and Odd fired at him, but a black cloud appeared around Xana's body and covered the entire battle field. Lady Illusion prepared to attack, but Ace landed in front of her.

"Listen, its me. I know you don't want do it." said Ace.

Lady Illusion showed no emotion, but on the inside she was fighting to break free of Kilobyte. Red orbs glowed for a second and then lasers fired. It was clear that Xana wanted them out of his way. Inuyasham Koga, and Sesshomaru were attacking Naraku and any thing that got in their way.

Naraku swiped them with a tentacle and moved in for the kill. Kagura stood between them and raised her fan. She smiled at them and prepared to attack. Lord Fear and his henchmen attacked Ace and Sparx while Kilobyte attacked Xana.

His tentacles around Xana's body as he fought the Lyoko gang.

"Your power is mine." said Kilobyte,

"Really?" asked Xana, smiling.

His body glowed red and sent red electricity through Kilobyte's tentacles and into his body. He screamed and released Xana. Naraku saw how Kilobyte was defeated by Xana and released a miasma in Xana's direction. Xana flew into the air and avoided Naraku's misma.

He smiled at them all.

"I am flatered by the attention, but I have not yet returned to full power yet. When I do you see me again." said Xana.

He tranformed into a black cloud and flew into a tower. The monsters vanished with Xana.

"Get back here!" said Ulrich.

It was no use. Xana had escaped again. Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna vanished into a miasma, Kilobyte and Fear flew away, and Vlad vanished into the ground. It was a long hard battle, they may have survived but Xana had escaped and was more powerful than before.


	5. Xana's new trick

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or the following shows.

This is the sequal to Code Lyoko meets Reboot, The Return of the past, The Core, and Code Darkness.

**Code: Fusion**

* * *

Chapter 5 

**Kadic Junior High**

The entire school was deserted, except for the group of warriors there. Jeremy and Tucker hacked into the main television dish to use satellites to track Xana. The others were telling the others about themselves.

"We need do find all the jewel shards before Naraku does and destroy him so he doesn't use the shards for himself." said Kagome,

"Sounds like a real bad guy you are fighting there." said Odd.

"You have no idea." said Inuyasha,

"Anyway who are you guys dealing with?" asked Yumi.

The question was directed at Danny and Sam.

"Danny got his powers from an invention his parents created to view an unseen world. Danny was inside the machine and turned on. When he did that he got his ghost powers and unleashed other ghosts that come through the portal." said Sam,

"You suggested it!" said Danny.

"So Vlad got his powers before you and wants your mother and will stop at nothing?" asked Jeremy,

"Yeah." said Danny.

"He and Sissy might be related." Odd whispered to Ulrich.

Ulrich lightly elbowed Odd in the arm.

"What about you two?" asked Yumi, pointing at Ace and Sparx.

"We are not from this world. We are from an alternate universe, like Lyoko, called the Sixth Dimension. We came here trying to recapture Lord Fear and his gang before they could take over. It seemed we had defeated Fear, but then another evil called Kilobyte took control and gave me human emotions.

It was a new experience for me and Kilobyte took advantage. He tried to imprison every human in Sixth Dimension, but Lord Fear and I made an alliance and we fought Kilobyte. Lady Illusion knocked me out and disguised herself as me because she knew Fear would betray me." said Ace,

Ace walked away into the building. Odd looked at him and turned to Sparx. He was confused. Ace looked heart broken for a second

"What is with him?" asked Odd,

"Lady Illusion betrayed Lord Fear to save Ace because she loved him, Ace loved her also but he didn't know until Illusion sacrificed herself when Lord Fear betrayed them after they destroyed Kilobyte." said Sparx,

"Wasn't she back with Kilobyte? She did attack us last night." said Kagome.

"She is under Kilobyte's control until he has no use for her anymore." said Sparx,

"Hasn't Ace tried to free her?" asked Sam.

"Kilobyte knows he still has human emotions and will use them to his advantage. We need to wait for right time to free Illusion." said Sparx,

"How is Kilobyte back?" asked Aelita.

Ace walked back and looked emotionless.

"He wasn't destroyed, just sent into the Sixth Dimension. We don't have the power to destroy him, yet." said Sparx,

"So he's back, but what is he after if he can't send all the humans into your world?" asked Sam.

"Knowing Kilobyte he found about Xana and is after him like the other villains." said Ace,

"He wants Xana's power too. Don't they realize that Xana will stop at nothing to regain his power?" asked Jeremy.

"None of the other villains will stop at nothing to get Xana's power." said Ace,

"He's right, Jeremy. You saw how determined they were to get Xana." said Aelita.

"The question is how we stop them?" asked Ulrich,

"The best plan right now is to find Xana. He can control Lyoko so he can return back to normal." said Kagome.

"Sure, we have thought of that, but finding Xana is not as easy as it sounds. Xana's smart." said Jeremy,

"How do we find him?" asked Sam.

"Chuck, a friend of mine, called and said that a power like Xana's could not move without being spotted." said Ace,

"Even if we find Xana we can not kill him. It could mean destroying the only chance to return things to normal." said Aelita.

"Agreed, for now we find Xana." said Miroku,

"We have one problem, though, if Xana could be detected by your friend, why hasn't he been spotted?" asked Odd.

"I wish I know. I'm not sure even Chuck knows the answer to that question." said Ace,

"What do we do about the other villains?" asked Aelita.

"We stop them. If they get their hands on Xana's power than we are doomed and if Xana recovers we're still doomed. Either Xana or one of the villains take control of Lyoko they will use it expand their influence with rest of the world. The way Xana controlled Lyoko could be the same as here.

They could control the weather, create an unstoppable army of monsters, and control everything on the planet." said Ulrich,

"This is why you need Xana to stay alive. Force him to return Lyoko to the way it was." said Inuyasha.

"This _is_ Xana you are talking about." said Odd,

"Guys!" called a voice.

They looked and saw Tucker running towards them.

"What is it, Tucker?" asked Danny,

"An energy signature matching Xana's has been spotted in the city limits." said Tucker.

"It must be Xana." said Jeremy,

"What are we waiting for? Let's hurry and stop him!" said Odd.

"Not before we are ready." said Jeremy.

His staff glowed and the Lyoko gang's vehicles appeared.

"Alright! You rock, Jeremy!" said Odd.

They took of and headed for the city limits. However someone else heard their conversation. Kilobyte and Fear were in the sky watching them.

"So, Xana has not fled, yet. This will be his last battle." said Kilobyte,

"Not if they get him before us." said Lord Fear.

They flew after them.

* * *

**City Limits**

They landed at the city limits and saw Xana. He turned and smiled at them as they landed.

"Still looking for me, I see. When will you ever learn?" asked Xana,

"What are you up to?" asked Yumi.

Xana only a fake innocent face in her direction.

"Can't I go anywhere without you accusing me of planning something evil? I am so hurt. Sometimes I just want to get some fresh air." said Xana,

"Sorry, but you're a virus. Viruses are evil." said Odd.

"Still with the jokes. I wonder if you will ever mature, but I should know by now that will happen." said Xana,

"Drop the charade, Xana." said Ulrich.

"I am just trying to be friendly here. Your serious attitude never ceases to amuse me." said Xana.

Inuyasha was getting annoyed and unsheathed his sword and pointed in Xana's direction.

"Alright, how about I just beat you and this will be all over?" asked Inuyasha.

Xana only raised his hand to stop the half demon from attacking.

"No need to get violent just yet, but then you don't understand non violence." said Xana.

He turned into a black cloud and molded into a larger form with multiple tentacles, his bright green eyes turned into two pairs of blood red eyes, his hands were clawed, and spider legs sprouted from his back.

"That is not Xana. He tricked us with clone." said Aelita,

"Doesn't matter he is still going down." said Inuyasha.

He sent tentacles at them all. Since Danny was ghost they went right through him, the others, however, had to move fast to avoid the monsters attacks. Odd fired his laser arrows at the monster, but holes appeared where the arrows headed and went right through the holes. The holes vanished and the creature sent tentacles at Odd.

Aelita created a wall that blocked the attack and Odd moved before the monsters smashed it down. Miroku opened his wind tunnel and sucked the creature in, but as it was sucked in, four blue Xana symbols flew out. One hit Inuyasha and Danny, while the others flew into the mountains. The symbols entered their bodies, but no one saw the symbols as the creature vanished into Miroku's wind tunnel.

* * *

**Above them**

Lord Fear and Kilobyte watched as they destroyed Xana's monsters.

"So, Xana has tricked them." said Staff Head,

"How predictable. These foolish mortals always believe what their eyes see." said Lord Fear.

"Those symbols were his. He is no doubt planning something." said Kilobyte,

"We shall watch them closely." said Lord Fear.

* * *

**Floating islands above the city**

Sesshomaru walked through the mountains as he searched for Naraku. He was not being accompanied by Jaken or Rin this time but he knew they would not be in danger. He was busy solving the matter of Lyoko, Xana, and finding Naraku. He heard something and saw a blue Xana symbol.

He unsheathed his sword and stared calmly at the symbol. It flew at him at frightening speed. He jumped and dodged it, but it kept flying at him. He stared at the symbol and raised his sword as it neared.

He swung at it and it was cut in two, but as it faded a small piece of it entered his body. He looked down at where the piece vanished and noticed it did not affect him. He wasn't surprised; a small floating eye is no match for him. He sheathed his sword and continued walking.

* * *

**Somewhere else in the mountains**

A tornado flew by at a fast rate. It stopped and vanished. Where it was, stood Koga. He walked through the mountains as he was also looking for Naraku.

_"I hope that mutt looks after Kagome, with that bastard, Naraku, and those other freaks out there you never know what could happen."_ he thought.

He saw a blue Xana symbol fly at him. Like he thought, you never know what could happen. He jumped at the symbol and tried to kick it, but it entered his leg as it neared. He looked at his leg and felt nothing.

Whatever that thing was meant to do it didn't. He shrugged and continued walking through the mountains.

* * *

**City limits**

Jeremy pointed his staff at Danny and Inuyasha and it shined a blue light.

"Looks like whatever Xana's monster was meant to do it didn't. That's not normal. Xana usually doesn't usually make that kind of mistakes." said Jeremy,

"You said he was weak. Maybe he didn't have the power to do it." said Danny.

"Or he tricked us." said Inuyasha,

"Either way, we have to keep an eye out. Xana may be planning something." said Jeremy.

"We'll beat him. We always do." said Odd.

It was now night and Inuyasha was sitting on a tree branch. He heard something and jumped down. The others were asleep and didn't hear it. Something moved in the bushed.

In a flash of lightning the figure showed itself. It was Xana.

"Xana!" said Inuyasha.

Xana ran into the forest with Inuyasha pursuing him. Xana jumped from tree branch to tree branch as Inuyasha followed him.

"Stop running and face me, coward!" shouted Inuyasha.

Xana landed on a tree branch and turned to Inuyasha as he neared.

"Iron weaver soul stealer!" he shouted.

His claws went straight for Xana, but as lightning flashed he vanished. Inuyasha claws sliced thought the tree. He looked around to see Xana.

"All too slow, Inuyasha. You are so stupid it is not even funny." said Xana.

He looked up and saw Xana standing on a branch above him. He unsheathed his sword and jumped at Xana. Just as he swung Xana jumped and avoided the sword. They jumped through the forest as Inuyasha tried to hit Xana.

They landed on a branch and Inuyasha was panting. Xana only smirked. It started raining; Inuyasha noticed the rain didn't even touch Xana. He was wet while Xana was dry.

"What, already out of breath? Must be all the battles, making you weak." said Xana.

Inuyasha raised his sword, cheatingly. Xana only raised his hand and stopped him.

"No need to fight yet. You are going to need your strength. I am only here just to get your attention and now that I have . . ." said Xana,

"What are you up to now?" asked Inuyasha.

"Just a simple plan to bring the mountains and crash them into the city." said Xana,

"We'll see about that." said Inuyasha.

He swung his sword, but Xana jumped off the branch and landed on the ground. Inuyasha followed him and raised his sword, but Xana vanished.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome's voice.

She and Shippo found him before the others.

"What are you doing?" asked Kagome,

"I found Xana, but he got away again." said Inuyasha.

"You sure it was him? My staff would have glowed if Xana was near." said Jeremy,

"It _was_ him. He is going to bring the floating mountains down onto the city." said Inuyasha.

"Well if he is going to do that then we better hurry. We need to find Xana before he does that." said Ulrich,

"We split up and search from here." said Yumi.

They agreed and left in different directions.

* * *

**Somewhere on the floating mountains**

Naraku watched them through Kanna's mirror. He was confused which was rare.

"Inuyasha claims he saw Xana, but he was not there. It looks like Inuyasha may have lost it or there is more than meets the eye." said Naraku,

"How can he fight what is not there?" asked Kagura.

"Unless it was an illusion or something that creature Xana created did succeed in its purpose after all." said Naraku.

* * *

**City Street**

Danny and Sam walked on the streets.

"Do you think Xana is near?" asked Sam,

"If he is than he is on trouble. He can't attack ghosts." said Danny.

He saw something and turned into a ghost and flew ahead. It started raining harder than before and the lightning was more intense. He was in a field and saw Xana smiling at him.

"Well, well, the ghost boy has decided to visit me." said Xana,

"Cut the jokes. Your plan isn't going to work." said Danny.

"And who is going to stop me? You?" asked Xana,

"I thought you would never ask." said Danny.

He flew at Xana at prepared to attack. He fired green lasers, but Xana moved so fast they missed. Danny flew at him and tried to punch him, but Xana, for some reason, blocked his attacks and elbowed Danny in the stomach. Danny stepped back and attacked again, but Xana jumped into the air and kicked him in the face.

Danny looked at Xana, shocked.

"How can you touch me? Are you possessed by Vlad or another ghost?" asked Danny,

"If they tried to posses me than they would be ready for a painful surprise. No ghost as ever possessed a virus before and try that on me and you might regret it." said Xana.

He turned and ran into the forest. Sam walked out and saw Danny injured.

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Sam,

"Xana is escaping! Stop him!" said Danny.

Sam looked around as Xana ran right by her. Danny flew at her and glared.

"Why didn't you stop him?" asked Danny,

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam.

"Xana ran right past you. Why did you let him get away?" asked Danny,

"I would have seen him. Don't blame me if you didn't catch Xana." said Sam.

She turned and walked away. Danny looked around the field and followed her.

* * *

**Floating mountains**

Sesshomaru noticed it was raining and lightning flashed in the sky, but he didn't care. A small storm couldn't scare, let alone hurt him. He heard something and looked around. He saw a small flash of white.

The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Naraku, wearing his white baboon pelt. The skull covered his face and his eyes were hidden. Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword and swung it.

Naraku moved out of the way and incredible speed. He snickered as Sesshomaru turned towards him. Sesshomaru icy glare would have sent shivers down anyone spine, but it seemed Naraku was not scared at all.

"You seem to be overconfident, Naraku." said Sesshomaru,

"I cannot be killed by anyone, not even you." said Naraku.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

Naraku watched as Sesshomaru slashed through air. He was confused. Sesshomaru said his name, but he was right here.

"Sesshomaru thinks he is fighting you, Naraku." said Kagura,

"It seems that symbol might have created illusions, but the injuries the young ghost boy received were real. Xana might be invisible and disguised himself as me." said Naraku.

"I don't understand. How can he be fighting you when you are right here?" asked Kagura,

"There is one person who I can think is pulling the strings. Xana." said Naraku.

* * *

**Near Danny and Sam**

Vlad was in his ghost form and watched Danny and Sam. The man was confused. Danny said he saw and fought Xana, but he saw nobody. Danny claimed he saw Xana run right by Sam, but there was nobody there.

The ghost boy was injured, but Xana could not harm a ghost. He doesn't have ghost powers. What was Xana doing?

* * *

**With Inuyasha and his friends**

Inuyasha and the others were near the city limits as they searched for Xana. Inuyasha felt he was near. Kagome was not sure Inuyasha was right. He claimed he saw and fought Xana, but he was nowhere to be found.

Shippo was on her shoulder and had an uneasy look on his face, Miroku and Sango were indifferent. Inuyasha walked ahead and saw something.

"I think I see him." said Inuyasha,

"Where?" asked Miroku.

"Right up, ahead." said Inuyasha,

"There's no one there." said Kagome.

"I see him and that is good enough for me." said Inuyasha.

He ran ahead into the abandoned warehouse and looked around. The inside looked nothing more than a room with piles of junk and shattered mirrors. In one of the mirrors a dark figure moved at fast rate. He looked around and unsheathed his sword.

On one of the catwalks above he was the figure running, he jumped onto the catwalk, but the figure was gone.

"Here we are, again. Don't you get tired of the same routine?" asked a voice.

This was no voice. It was Xana's voice.

"Come out and show yourself Xana." said Inuyasha.

He looked and saw Xana standing on top of a pile of crates.

"No need to get angry, Inuyasha. I am right here." said Xana,

"Good, so now I can kill you!" said Inuyasha.

He swung his sword into the ground.

"Wind Scar!" he shouted.

The energy blast went right towards Xana, but he jumped at the last minute and avoided it. Inuyasha looked around for Xana. A light that was on shattered and Xana appeared beside him. He smiled.

"Pity that your friends aren't here to see you." said Xana,

"Why can't the others see you?" asked Inuyasha.

"I believe you know my ability to transform into a black cloud." said Xana,

"Quit playing around. Whatever you are planning, Xana, it is over." said Inuyasha.

"You are so gullible it is not even funny. No wonder you don't travel alone, without them you would be dead." said Xana.

Inuyasha swung his sword, but Xana avoided his attacks and launched an upper kick. It sent Inuyasha back, but he came back and swung his sword again. Xana's hands glowed with purple electricity and sent it through Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha's hair pointed in all directions as the electricity went through his hair.

"Iron weaver soul stealer!" shouted Inuyasha.

He tried to slice through Xana, but Xana dodged them and kicked him in the face. Xana smirked as Inuyasha staggered.

"Damn!" muttered Inuyasha.

* * *

**Floating mountains**

Koga heard something and knew that it was trouble.

"I hope Kagome is nowhere near where that sound came from." he muttered.

He heard a soft low chuckle and turned around, looking for the source of that noise.

"Come out and show yourself!" he shouted,

"Still seeking revenge for the death of your tribe, Koga?" asked a voice.

Out of the shadows stepped Naraku. Thousands of tentacles sprouted from his body and he smiled at Koga.

"Naraku!" shouted Koga,

"The one and only." said Naraku.

"Good, I have been looking for you." said Koga.

He jumped and prepared to kick the monster, but Naraku's tentacles hit him and rammed him into the mountain. Naraku laughed as Koga staggered. He got up and glared at Naraku and prepared to attack again. Koga kept attacking but he couldn't touch Naraku and was getting swiped after every attack.

Naraku laughed and vanished.

Koga looked around, but there was no sign of Naraku. There was something not right. He turned into a tornado and headed down to the city. Sesshomaru looked and saw a dark cloud in the distance.

He followed it down into the city and it entered a certain warehouse. Inside Inuyasha jumped back Xana sent more electricity at him. He looked and saw Koga and Sesshomaru.

"So you guys have fighting hard, too." said Inuyasha,

"Coming from a mutt." said Koga.

"What is going on?" asked Inuyasha,

"I just fought with Naraku but he escaped again." said Koga.

"That is impossible. I fought Naraku." said Sesshomaru,

"I just fought Xana, and he seemed stronger." said Inuyasha.

"Or you are not as strong as you believe." said Sesshomaru,

"Shut up!" snapped Inuyasha.

"As much I would like to see you two kill each other I like to know what is going on." said Koga,

"You mean Xana?" asked a voice.

They turned and saw Danny and Sam.

"What happened to you?" asked Inuyasha,

"I fought Xana, but he was able to hurt me." said Danny.

"I thought being a ghost left you unable to injured from anything other than other ghosts." said Inuyasha,

"I think Xana might have found a way to get ghost powers." said Danny.

"Or you are just going insane." said a voice.

Danny saw Xana behind Inuyasha and jumped. Inuyasha ducked and saw Danny fight air.

"What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha,

"Can't you see Xana?" asked Danny.

They shook their heads. Koga saw Naraku coming out behind Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru saw Naraku behind Koga. They jumped and fought. Sam watched as they fought nothing.

"What are you doing? There's no one there." said Koga,

"I was just about to say the same thing." said Sesshomaru.

Jeremy and the others appeared and saw them fighting nothing.

"Guys, there is no one there!" shouted Kagome,

"What are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha.

"You guys are injured, but your foes aren't injured. You can't even touch them." said Aelita,

"Do actually believe her? Could you have gotten those injuries from something that wasn't there?" asked one Xana.

"You can't even touch us." said a Naraku.

They thought back to the previous fights they had today. True they got injured, but not a single scratch was on their foes.

"They are right. None of them are real!" said Inuyasha,

"We are real enough to finish you!" said the illusions of Xana and Naraku.

"Jeremy's staff glowed blue and shot the Xana symbols out of their bodies. The illusions vanished. They all sighed.

"What happened?" asked Inuyasha,

"Xana's monster released viruses that entered your bodies. It made see, hear, and feel your enemies. You could not defeat them as long as you believed they were there." said Aelita.

"Xana wanted me, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita to get the virus, but when Miroku used the wind tunnel Xana's virus was spread else where." said Jeremy,

"That is why Xana was able to touch me." said Danny.

"And why we couldn't see him or anyone else you fought." said Ulrich,

"We told you, Xana will stop at nothing to recover." said Yumi.

Sesshomaru got up and walked away. Odd glared.

"Is he always like that?" asked Odd,

"Always." said Inuyasha.

"The problem is that gave Xana more time to recover." Yumi,

"We'll find him." said Ulrich.

"I like to show him what happens to anyone who tricks me like that." said Koga,

"What about Naraku?" asked Aelita.

"He'll follow us to Xana and take his power when he gets the chance." said Inuyasha.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

Naraku watched them from Kanna's mirror.

"So that was Xana's tactic. In a selfish way I am glad he failed, so now they can led me to him." said Naraku, smiling.


	6. Good vs Evil

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or the following shows.

This is the sequal to Code Lyoko meets Reboot, The Return of the past, The Core, and Code Darkness.

**Code: Fusion**

* * *

Chapter 6

**In an abandoned mansion **

Lord Fear and Kilobyte walked into the building and entered a large room where their minions waited. Rick was at a computer tracking any sign of Xana. Lady Illusion leaned against the wall and looked emotionless as ever. Dirty Rat flew around the room because he was bored and the rest stopped moving as they saw Kilobyte and Fear enter the room.

"Programmer, status!" said Kilobyte.

Rick turned and looked at him.

"Could you define status for me?" asked Rick,

"Is there any sign of Xana?" asked an irate Kilobyte.

"So far there is no energy signature that matches his. He might have created a barrier to block my scan." said Rick.

Kilobyte's tentacles made their way to Rick and he flinched as they neared. Lord Fear's staff glowed orange as he pointed Staff Head at Rick.

"I am trying to find him as best as I can! The problem is that he covers his tracks well and it could take time to even locate a single trace." said Rick,

"How much time do you require programmer?" asked Kilobyte.

Suddenly the computer started beeping and Rick turned to it.

"I have located an energy surge. It looks like a barrier." said Rick,

"Where is its location?" asked Kilobyte.

"Outside the city. About 20 miles." said Rick,

"Then we shall investigate. Lady Illusion, guard the programmer. If he attempts to escape, get rid of him." said Kilobyte.

They walked out of the room and Lady Illusion glared at Rick. Her palm held an orange crystal orb and Rick turned to the computer quickly.

* * *

**The floating islands**

The Lyoko gang and Inuyasha's group walked through the mountains as they searched for any sign of Xana or the other villains.

"Any idea where Xana could be hiding?" asked Miroku,

"Knowing Xana it is a place well hidden." said Jeremy.

"Doesn't matter where he hides, I am going to make him pay for that virus he gave me." said Inuyasha,

"Save it for when you find him." said Yumi.

In the distance a force field with purple energy glowed. Aelita saw and turned to the others.

"I see a barrier, but I haven't seen one like that before." said Aelita,

"It has no trace of Xana on it but that doesn't mean he isn't behind it. We need to find out what it is." said Jeremy.

"What if Xana is trying to lure us there?" asked Yumi,

"We have no choice, Yumi. Xana is the only one who can restore Lyoko to the way it was so we have to find him before those creeps do." said Ulrich.

Yumi sighed and nodded. They headed down the path that led to the area covered by the barrier. Danny flew towards it in ghost form but didn't notice Vlad Plasmius watching him from below in human form. He smiled.

"So, they are still searching for Xana. Let them look for him all they want, it is time he and I had a little talk about a deal." he said.

He changed into his ghost form and raised his hand. Green glowing creatures that looked like mutant animals with red eyes came out of the ground and flew after Danny. Vlad smiled and flew at the force field at a faster rate than Danny. He flew through the barrier and saw a red light at a dark tower that looked like the ones in Lyoko.

* * *

**At the tower**

Xana held up his hand and red light flashed in it. A black orb appeared and Xana through it at the tower. It exploded as it hit the tower. The blast shook the ground around the tower.

"Are you sure this is such a wise decision?" asked a voice that sounded like a snake,

"The Lyoko warriors cannot breach the barrier you created, even with the help of Inuyasha and Danny Phantom. This gives me plenty of time to delete the program that protects this tower." said Xana.

"What could be in this tower that you would want so badly?" asked a voice.

He turned and saw Vlad Plasmius landing on the ground.

"Vlad, what are you doing here?" asked Xana,

"To discuss the deal we made." said Vlad.

"You will have your prize after I am restored to full power. If you lead them to me than the deal is off." said Xana,

"I need assurances that you will keep your end of the bargain." said Vlad.

"I don't have assurances that you will keep _yours_." said Xana.

Vlad's fist glowed with purple fire as he stepped towards Xana. If it made Xana even slightly nervous than he didn't show it. His green eyes seemed to observing Vlad as if they were calculating his movement. Vlad's red eyes glowed brighter as it looked like he gripped the fire in his hands.

As Vlad prepared to attack Xana reached into one of the pockets in his pants and pulled out a small device. Vlad jumped off the ground and flew at Xana as he held up the device and it glowed with green electricity. It struck Vlad and he was sent into the wall of a mountain. Vlad got up and stared at Xana in shock.

"That's one of the Fenton's ghost fighting devices. How did you get that?" asked Vlad,

"I wasn't just getting Jack Fenton and his wife just to come here and distract the ghost kid, I also stole one of their inventions just incase that ghost kid found me or you turned back on our agreement." said Xana.

"So, you fooled me also." said Vlad, glaring at Xana.

"I always have a back up plan. Now I have decided what to do with you, Vlad Plasmius." said Xana.

He pointed the device at him again and shocked him until he returned to his human form. Xana's hand glowed red as he put it on Vlad's forehead. A small piece of purple energy came out of Vlad and into Xana's hand.

Red electricity came into Xana's hand and the energy flew into a nearby tarantula. It glowed purple than back to normal as it roared. Vlad turned back into his ghost form and flew at Xana, but for some reason he went right through Xana as he turned into black cloud. He looked back as Xana chuckled and turned around in his human form.

"Who said I didn't have powers that couldn't match you? As my power grows I also learn new abilities and techniques as I optimize my code and evolve to the next level. Any programs that can make me strong is added to my avatar and the weak ones are deleted." said Xana,

"And you plan to get stronger after you enter this tower?" asked Vlad.

"I only need this tower for information." said Xana.

He walked towards the tower and started blasting it again. Vlad turned away and flew out of the barrier. He hated the fact that he was beaten by a computer virus, but wondered why Xana even needed him at all. Xana was growing in strength and power and soon he might go back on their deal.

What was that tower guarding and why does Xana want it? It is no doubt that the Lyoko warriors might be stronger than Xana and the reason he was beat Vlad was because he outsmarted him. Even he was not immune to the Fenton's ghost equipment. Xana was smarter than he thought.

* * *

**Outside the force field **

Danny flew around the sky as the ghosts attacked him. He punched through one ghost and moved as another attacked. It was an endless wave of ghosts as they flew at him. He blasted the distant ones and punched through the near ones.

He had a feeling Vlad was nearby. Down below Jack, Maddie, and Jazz neared the force field and saw Danny fighting the ghosts. Jack and Maddie thought of shooting him, but lowered their weapons and shot at the ghosts attacking him. In Danny's ear was a communicator that beeped.

"Hello?" asked Danny, answering it.

"Danny, it's me. Your parents are right below you." said Sam's voice.

"It's a little too late to tell me that, Sam. They are blasting the ghosts that are attacking me." said Danny,

"There's an energy source inside the barrier Aelita told us about. Ace's friend Chuck was able to scan for a few seconds and barely was able to locate anything." said Sam.

"What did he find?" asked Danny,

"Two energy surges. There were three but one flew out of the barrier. That one was Vlad, one signature inside looked like Xana and the other could not be identified." said Sam.

"Probably the one who created the barrier if there was no trace of Xana on it." said Danny.

He flew around as his parents nearly finished of the last of the enemy ghosts.

"Tell the others I'm going in, Sam." said Danny,

"What if you're being lured into a trap? Jeremy did say that Xana always had a backup plan and remember when he gave you that virus." said Sam.

"If it's the real Xana than he can't hurt me." said Danny,

"What about Vlad?" asked Sam.

"I'll deal with him after we deal with Xana." said Danny.

He flew into the barrier and Sam lost communication with him.

"Guys, it looks like the barrier can block anything, if Danny is in there than all communication with him is blocked." said Chuck on the computer,

"Anyway to breach the barrier?" asked Mark.

"This is a good one. It could take forever to break the codes." said Tucker,

"Than start working." said Sam.

* * *

**Above the force field **

Kilobyte and Fear watched as Danny flew into the barrier.

"If Xana is in there than how can we get in there if we aren't ghosts?" asked Dirty Rat, who was hovering near the Doom Wagon.

"We don't, we wait until the time is right." said Lord Fear,

"What if they defeat Xana?" asked Staff Head.

"They will not be able to succeed. Xana has something planned. This virus is far more powerful than I ever imagined." said Kilobyte,

"You don't know half of it." said a voice.

They looked and saw Vlad Plasmius, floating in the air next to them.

"What are you talking about, phantom?" asked Lord Fear, aiming Staff Head at Vlad.

"Xana is not strong enough to take on Danny, but that doesn't mean he can't outsmart Danny." said Vlad,

"So, instead of over powering the ghost kid he's going to outsmart the kid?" asked Rat.

"A very wise decision for someone as weak as Xana." said Kilobyte,

"This will be good to watch." said Lord Fear.

* * *

**Inside the force field**

Danny flew towards a tower that was being blasted by red lasers. He soon saw Xana firing those lasers.

"Xana!" he shouted,

Xana turned and saw him land. He smiled and chuckled.

"Well, if it isn't the ghost kid. I can't say that I wasn't surprised that you breached the barrier, but it doesn't matter." said Xana,

"Your right it doesn't." said Danny.

His hands glowed green and the ground glowed white around Xana. He flew into the air and fired red lasers at Danny. The lasers went right through Danny as he smirked.

"Don't you know what ghosts are?" asked Danny,

"Who said I was actually thinking that those lasers would hurt you? This is a diversion." said Xana.

A tarantula roared to life and pointed its guns at Danny. He smirked and crossed his arms knowing Xana's monster would not hurt him. The tarantula fired a laser, but instead of going through him it hit him on the torso.

Danny staggered and put his hand over the spot where the laser hit as it burned through his skin. He looked shocked as the tarantula aimed again. Xana laughed.

"I bet you are wondering 'How did he hit me when I am a ghost?'. A little something I stole from your parents and the great Vlad Plasmius himself!" said Xana,

"What?" asked Danny.

"I'm sure that Jeremy told that I always had a backup plan and that I always learn. You should have listened rather falling asleep thinking that nothing I could do could not hurt you." said Xana,

"You tricked me and my parents!" said Danny.

"I never tricked you. You, your family, the Lyoko warriors, and all the rest came to me." said Xana.

Danny flew at Xana, but as he neared Xana pulled out a device and shocked Danny until he turned into his human form. Xana kicked Danny in disgust.

"They just don't make heroes the way the use to, do they?" asked Xana to no one,

"I am surprised he even knows how to fly." said a reptilian voice.

Danny heard that voice from the shadows around the tower. Suddenly a glowing ball of fire appeared and swallowed Danny. A copy of Danny appeared in front of the ball of fire and the symbol of Xana pulsed on his forehead.

Xana smiled at the copy.

* * *

**Sam and Tucker**

Tucker worked hard, but he could not crack the codes to see what is going on inside the barrier.

"I just lost contact with Danny." said Sam,

"I'm working as hard as I can, Sam." said Tucker.

"We are all working hard. There is a chance that the barrier might be guarding something really important. The only thing that could get through the barrier without being a ghost is energy stronger than the one who created it." said Mark on the computer.

"Any idea who can do that?" asked Sam,

"Not a clue. Hang on, an energy signature matching Danny has been spotted outside the barrier." said Chuck.

"What?" asked Tucker,

"I'm not kidding. He's outside the barrier. Maybe Xana got away again, you know that Jeremy said how smart he was." said Chuck.

"Let me see if I can contact him." said Sam.

* * *

**Outside the force field**

Danny flew in the air away from the barrier. A beeping sound was heard and turned on his communicator.

"Hello?" asked Danny,

"Danny, it's me, Sam. Are you okay?" asked Sam.

"I'm okay, but I couldn't find Xana. It looks like he saw me coming and escaped." said Danny,

"I was afraid of that. What are doing outside the barrier? You could have found what Xana was looking for." said Sam.

"The place was deserted. No towers, no ghosts, no monsters, and no Xana." said Danny,

"Anything there that looked suspicious?" asked Sam.

"There was nothing there, Sam." said Danny,

"Are you sure?" asked Sam.

"Positive, it might have something to do with Vlad or those other creeps if Xana was not there." said Danny,

"I'll get back to you." said Sam.

* * *

**Near the force field**

The Lyoko gang and Inuyasha's group neared the force field until Danny landed. They ran to where he landed.

"Did you find Xana?" asked Jeremy,

"No, there was nothing there." said Danny.

"Then what was the point of this barrier?" asked Kagome,

"This could be a distraction so Xana can slip away again." said Aelita.

"Lure us to a barrier?" asked Jeremy,

"Xana would still be spotted by Tucker and the others." said Yumi.

"Then what is his real plan?" asked Miroku,

"That's the real question." said Ulrich.

Danny smirked as the symbol of Xana glowed red on his forehead for a second, but the others didn't notice.

"I could get us in." said Danny,

"How?" asked Inuyasha.

"Just follow me to the barrier, make sure you are all touching me while I use my ghost powers we can get into the barrier." said Danny,

"It is the best plan we have so far." said Jeremy.

"We'll stay out here just incase Naraku or those other creeps show up." said Inuyasha.

Ace and Sparx nodded and flew into the sky. The Lyoko gang followed Danny just outside of the barrier and they placed their hands on his shoulders. Danny smirked and they became transparent. They went through the barrier and disappeared.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

Naraku watched them from Kanna's mirror. He had an evil smile on his face and stood up.

"It is time we move. If Xana is hiding in that barrier than they will find him. We shall deal with Inuyasha and his friends." said Naraku,

"What about the others?" asked Kanna.

"Kilobyte, Fear, and Vlad will deal with their enemies while we find our own way inside the barrier." said Naraku,

"What if Xana is planning for us all to be gathered in one place?" asked Kagura.

"You have a point Kagura, but I know that the barrier will drop and then they will find Xana." said Naraku.

They disappeared into a miasma.

* * *

**Above the force field**

Kilobyte, Fear, and Vlad watched as the Lyoko gang entered the barrier. Fear had an uneasy look on his face while Vlad and Kilobyte remained calm.

"The ghost kid was unharmed. Xana might not be there anymore." said Fear,

"The hackers would have detected him." said Vlad.

"Something is not right." said Kilobyte,

"We may have company." said Dirty Rat.

They saw Ace fly into the air followed by Sparx on her hover cycle known as the Lightning Flash. Kilobyte smiled evilly and chuckled.

"Too bad I did not bring Lady Illusion with me, Lightning's emotions would destroy him." said Kilobyte,

"Sorry, Kilobyte, but you have had your chance to use Lightning's emotions to destroy him, from now on I do things my way." said Fear.

"Your mistaken, Fear, emotions are the one thing needed to destroy a lightning knight." said Kilobyte,

"I will deal with Danny and his friends. I just hope Xana will have my payment." said Vlad.

* * *

**Inside the force field**

The Lyoko gang followed Danny towards a dark tower where there was a flash of red light. They soon saw Xana and several of his monsters blasting the tower.

"Xana!" shouted Ulrich.

Xana turned and smiled at them.

"Well, the Lyoko warriors find me while I am still working on my plan, again. Aren't you getting tired of the same routine?" asked Xana,

"The only thing we are tired of is you." said Yumi.

"That hurts, or it would have hurt if viruses have feelings. Good job in leading them to me, Danny." said Xana.

The symbol of Xana glowed red on Danny's forehead and his eyes were now glowing red. The Lyoko gang pulled out their weapons as Danny prepared to attack.

"It was a copy!" said Yumi,

"Then there must be a guardian nearby." said Aelita.

Danny flew at them, Odd fired his arrows, but they flew right through Danny. Odd used his cat agility to move out of the way as the ghost attacked. A block nearby unleashed rings of fire at Yumi. She jumped through them as they flew at her and moved as 'Danny' made the ground beneath disappear.

Ulrich jumped and pushed her out of the way of the pit. A tarantula fired its lasers, but Jeremy created a force field to block its attacks. Ulrich jumped as 'Danny' flew at him. Using his super speed he ran as the phantom unleashed a showed of green lasers.

'Danny' was now close to Ulrich, but he used his triplicate and they ran in different directions. 'Danny' looked around to see where the real Ulrich ran, but he could not find him. The copy unleashed a barrage of green lasers at all three Ulrichs. One was hit and destroyed while the other tow kept moving as fast as they could.

Xana kept blasting the tower until it changed to the color of a normal Lyoko tower. He smiled and walked into the tower. Aelita saw a ball of fire and knew the real Danny was inside. She ran as fast as she could and created a hologram of Danny.

The guardian was confused and tried to eat the other Danny, but exploded. The real Danny was on the ground knocked out.

"Danny, wake up." said Aelita.

Danny opened his eyes and stood up.

"What happened?" asked Danny,

"You were trapped in a Guardian. A monster created by Xana and a he created a copy of you." said Aelita.

"Where is Xana?" asked Danny,

"He's in the tower. It was black but now it is a normal tower." said Aelita.

"You get into the tower while I deal with the faker." said Danny.

"You're not going anywhere." said a voice.

The Lyoko gang and Danny looked to see a tall thin figure step out of the shadows. Its skin was reptilian and its body limbs were stretched. It looked human but it was dressed in black from head to toe, and it black eyes started at them.

Its hands looked bony and held a long staff with a purple crystal orb in it. It made an insect like sound that was soft and quiet but echoed throughout the area inside the barrier.

"Who are you?" asked Aelita,

"I am the Code master known as Garo." said the creature.

"Code master?" asked Danny,

"I am the member of a guild of assassins from the virtual world outside of Lyoko and the user world." said Garo.

"Inside a computer?" asked Danny,

"How can you be here?" asked Jeremy.

"I am from the Web. When the viruses known as Xana and Megabyte opened a portal to the web in this world I was sucked here and after the portal was closed I was stranded here. I discovered a way into Lyoko by your factory and entered your alternate world. After I discovered there was no way to the net in Lyoko I gave up hope until I met _him_." said Garo,

"Xana." said Ulrich.

"Yes, he knows how I can return home and after I help him back to full power I will receive my prize. A portal to the net." said Garo,

"And you think Xana will actually keep his word?" asked Yumi.

"Despite the fact that he is a virus and code masters and viruses don't get along I know how desperate he is." said Garo,

"Enough! Garo, finish them off before Xana looses patience." said 'Danny'.

Garo fired a purple blast that trapped Aelita in a purple force field. She was completely frozen.

"Aelita!" shouted Jeremy.

Yumi threw her fans at Garo, but the Code master pointed his staff and the fans vanished in purple light. Behind Yumi the fans reappeared and struck her. She screamed and collapsed on one knee. Blood poured out of the cuts the fans created.

Ulrich used his speed and swung his sword at Garo. The Code master jumped at incredible speed into the air before Ulrich was even close to him. Odd fired his arrows, but the Code master batted them away with his staff. Garo landed on a stone cliff close to the tower and snickered.

Jeremy fired a laser at Garo from his staff but Garo moved at with such speed it was like he teleported away from the blast.

"Nothing can match a Code master." said Garo,

"We'll see about that." said Ulrich.

Danny fought the copy of him who was created Xana. They matched each other's speed, strength, and power. Danny was sent into the ground after 'Danny' kicked him in the stomach and blasted him at close range. The Tarantula and a Megatank watched the battle closely.

Danny glared at the copy as it smirked. The symbol of Xana glowed bright and pulsed on the copy's forehead. Suddenly Danny remembered Jeremy telling him about how to take down Xana's monsters. The symbol!

When he got up and he flew at the copy at full speed. The copy was ready and confident. Just as Danny was close he fired a blast at the copy's forehead. The copy screamed as the symbol was piereced and he exploded.

He saw the others fighting Garo and flew at the Code master. The Tarantula and the Megatank opened fire at him as he flew. Danny fired at them but missed. He had to move as they kept firing at him.

Yumi used her telekinetic powers and lifted Garo into the air. Jeremy and Odd fired at him and knocked the Code master out. The barrier vanished as Garo fell to the ground. The orb that contained Aelita disappeared and she hit the ground.

"Are you okay, Aelita?" asked Jeremy,

"I'm fine, but what happened to the Code master?" asked Aelita.

"Don't worry, he's just taking a little nap." said Odd.

The monsters aimed and fired. Not too far away Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna appeared and watched the battle. Naraku wore his white baboon pelt as he usually did when he left his stronghold.

"Naraku!" shouted a voice.

He looked and saw Inuyasha jumping into the air at him.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" shouted Inuyasha.

A barrier appeared around Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna and Inuyasha was reflected off the barrier about a few yards away.

"Inuyasha, still seeking to kill me, but this time you are on your own. No friends, no allies, and no brother to save you." said Naraku, laughing.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and it glowed red.

"Shut up you bastard!" shouted Inuyasha.

His sword sliced through Naraku's barrier. Naraku through of his baboon pelt as tentacles sprouted from his body, his hands were clawed, and an extra pair of arms that were demon arms sprouted from his body. Naraku smirked.

Lord Fear, Kilobyte, and their minions entered the area after the barrier was destroyed and saw Inuyasha fighting Naraku. Suddenly a blast of blue lightning fired at them. Lord Fear blocked it with his staff. They looked and saw Ace and Sparx hovering in the sky.

Sparx unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the evil video game villains.

"Where's Lady Illusion?" asked Ace, his hands blue as he raised his wrist cannons at Kilobyte.

Kilobyte smiled at the angry super hero.

"Sorry, Lightning, but you will not be granted the privilege of seeing her alive, but you will together in the after life." said Kilobyte.

His four octopus tentacles sprouted from his body and Lord Fear aimed Staff Head at the heroes. The battle began, Kilobyte was on his pet wasp and flew in the sky attacking Lighting and avoided his attack. Sparx and Fear fired laser and lighting bolts at each other while the minions watched. Kilobyte's pet was hit by a lighting bolt and hit the ground.

Kilobyte jumped onto the ground and his tentacles lunged at Ace. He flew and tried to avoid Kilobyte's tentacles and fired lightning bolts. They hit Kilobyte but they had no effect on him. Kilobyte chuckled.

"You are as weak as you ever where, Lightning." said Kilobyte.

Sparx landed on the ground and evaded the lasers being fired by Lord Fear. She fired back and forced the Doom Wagon to crash. Fear jumped and swung his staff at Sparx. She avoided the staff and jumped back as Googler turned into a spiked ball and jumped at her.

Anvil and Pigface walked towards them slowly, they smiled and snickered. Kilobyte and Lord Fear laughed as they cut of the lighting knight's escape. Meanwhile Inuyasha jumped into the air but Naraku batted him away with a tentacle. One of his clawed hands stretched and headed for Inuyasha.

A giant boomerang flew into the air and sliced off Naraku's arm. He saw Sango, Miroku on Kirara and Kagome on the ground aiming her bow at him. Kagura pulled out her fan and sent a tornado at them. They dodged and Kagome fired on of her arrows.

Kanna stepped in front of Kagura and blocked it with her mirror. Naraku's arm regenerated and he smiled. Danny flew to help the Lyoko gang back at the tower but a purple blast hit him in the back. He looked up and saw Vlad in the air with a hundred ghosts smiling.

He flew and avoided Vlad and the other ghosts' attacks. He was near the tower as were the rest because the villains advanced. The Lyoko gang was finished with the monsters and saw the others being pushed back.

"Looks like everyone joined the party." said Ulrich.

They ran to help the others; just as they were close a red laser blasted the ground. Everyone looked and saw Xana on a floating rock smiling.

"So, the gangs all here. You wanted to have a party without me?" asked Xana,

"It's never a party without you, Xana. Here's a LASER ARROW!" shouted Odd.

An arrow fired at Xana but he blocked with his sword.

"You'll have to do better than that." said Xana.

"Perfect, the power to control an entire will be mine!" cackled Lord Fear,

"You are all such fools. The power of Lyoko is mine and mine alone." said Xana.

The battle began; Inuyasha and his friends took on Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna. Danny took on Vlad and his ghosts, Ace and Sparx took on Kilobyte, Fear and their minions, and the Lyoko gang fought Xana.

Inuyasha charged with his sword as Sango threw her boomerang and Kagome fired her arrows. Kanna blocked the arrows with her mirror while Kagura used her fan to knock the boomerang away with wind. Naraku's tentacles hit Inuyasha and knocked his sword out of his hands.

"Damn." muttered Inuyasha.

Naraku sent all of his tentacles at Inuyasha. He jumped and moved as fast as he could to avoid the tentacles. He grabbed his sword and turned towards Naraku.

"Wind Scar!" he shouted.

He plunged his sword into the ground and sent an energy blast towards Naraku. However the wind scar did not reach his target because a barrier appeared around Naraku. The barrier was destroyed but Naraku moved out of the way to avoid the blast. Naraku's arms stretched and headed for Inuyasha.

He sliced them all off but Naraku sent all of his tentacles at him again. He moved out of the way, but Naraku's fallen parts returned to his body and regenerated. Kagome fired her arrows at Naraku while the others faced Kagura and Kanna. Naraku dodged the arrows and tossed Inuyasha a few yards away with his tentacles.

Miroku would have used his wind tunnel if it wasn't for Naraku's poisonous bugs that were all around the field watching the battle. Naraku smirked and knocked Kagome down with a tentacle. He slowly walked to Inuyasha and prepared to strike. Suddenly a blue fire appeared and burned his leg.

He put it out and saw Shippo nearby.

"Filthy, little fox!" said Naraku,

"Run, Shippo!" shouted Kagome.

Naraku's tentacles came towards Shippo as he tried to run, but Inuyasha jumped and sliced them to bits with his sword. Naraku smirked as his tentacles regenerated.

"Damn, you!" said Inuyasha.

Ace and Sparx weren't having much luck either. As soon as the battle began Lord Fear fired at them from his staff while his minions charged at them. Sparx swung her sword and fired lightning as Googler attacked. His two puppets, Zip and Snip flew around her and distracted her as Googler in his spiked ball form bounced on her.

She moved as Googler attacked again. Dirty Rat flew towards her and a crystal ball appeared in his hand. He snickered and tossed it at her. She jumped as the ball exploded and created a fog that lasted for only a second.

Ace had more problems. He was taking on Anvil, Pigface, Rotgut, Kilobyte, and Fear. Anvil charged at him while Pigface fired snot out of his nose. Ace dodged the snot and fired lighting bolts at Anvil.

As he fought Anvil Lord Fear fired a blast that hit him in the chest. He got back up on his feet and took down Rotgut with one shot. Kilobyte's tentacles headed for him, but Sparx swiped at them. Ace pulled out the lightning lance and fired at them.

Googler bounced towards him, but Sparx fired several shots that forced him to retreat a few yards away. Lord Fear fired his staff again and this time he knocked Sparx's sword out of hand. Kilobyte laughed.

"It is over, lightning knights. You have put up a very long and impressive fight, but you have only delayed the inevitable." said Kilobyte.

Danny was up in the air as he punched through hundreds of ghost that attacked him. He kept moving and attacking as the ghost kept coming. Vlad appeared in front of him and blasted him. Danny fired back, but Vlad batted his attacks away.

Danny gritted his teeth while Vlad smiled evilly. Down below the Lyoko gang fought Xana and his monsters. Odd fired his arrows, but Xana avoided every one. Jeremy and Aelita were taking on his monsters while the rest took on Xana.

Suddenly Delita and Drake appeared, smiling. Delita unsheathed her pair of small hilt katana and charged at Yumi. Drake fired lasers at Odd from his fingers. Ulrich charged at Xana, he swung his sword, but Xana blocked every attack.

Xana's sword glowed red and he plunged it into the ground. An energy wave much like the one a Megatank fires blasted from his sword and towards Ulrich. He jumped as the blast neared and flew through the air. He landed behind Xana and attacked, but Xana turned into a black cloud and Ulrich ran through it.

Xana changed back into his human form and blasted Ulrich. Yumi threw her fans, but Delita blocked them with her swords. Yumi put her hands to her head and she glowed. The fans in the air glowed and flew at Delita again. She dodged them and ran Yumi.

She blasted Yumi at close range and sent her into the ground.

"Yumi!" shouted Ulrich who got up.

He tried to help her, but Xana got in his way and attacked.

"Looks like I am strong enough to take you down." said Xana, smiling.

Ulrich tried to get past up but Xana shocked him with electricity at close range. Ulrich gritted his teeth and glared at Xana as he held his sword at Ulrich's throat. Odd moved and kept firing his arrows as Drake unleashed a barrage of lasers. Odd got an idea but it was risky.

He ran at Drake at full speed avoiding any lasers that burned into his skin. Drake smiled.

"I hope this not how you plan to go out in the end." said Drake,

"You haven't seen anything!" said Odd.

Just as he got close Drake tried to punch him, but he jumped over Drake and blasted him with five arrows. He landed on the ground and jumped again, kicking Drake in the back. Drake turned around and glared at Odd.

"My databanks didn't calculate that move. I should every one of your attacks by now thanks to your battles with Xana." said Drake,

"Looks like you missed one." said Odd.

Odd jumped as lasers fired from Drake's shoulders and used his arrows at blast a tree. It fell on top of Drake as he looked up.

"Yeah! He is amazing! What speed, what agility, and such great planning!" said Odd.

Suddenly a metal tentacle hit him and sent him towards a rock. He looked and saw Drake but he was different. Drake was now regular human size, metal tentacles came out of his back, his arms were long tentacles with sharp clawed hands, and his feet were tentacles that slithered across the ground.

"Meet my back up system just incase my original body is destroyed my second body is activated." said Drake,

"Darn." said Odd.

* * *

**Sam and Tucker**

Tucker hacked into a satellite so he, Sam, Chuck, and Mark could see the battle. They saw the whole battle and the good guys were losing hard.

"There's got be something we can do to help." said Sam,

"There is, but I can only help Ace and Sparx." said Chuck on the computer.

"How can you help them?" asked Mark,

"Upgrade their powers using a special cheat code, but it might be risky." said Chuck.

"We don't have a choice." said Mark,

"Okay, but I will need a few minutes." said Chuck.

"What about the others?" asked Sam,

"You have any of that ghost fighting equipment?" asked Tucker.

Sam looked in her bag and pulled out a belt.

"This belt can fry any ghost that touched the one who wears it." said Sam,

"That won't help. Danny is a ghost and the belt will get rid of his powers." said Tucker.

"Who said Danny was going wear it?" asked Sam.

She ran out and put the belt on.

"Looks it's just us." said Tucker,

"We better hurry, Chuck. Ace and the others are going to be gone in a few minutes." said Mark, on the computer next to Chuck.

* * *

**The battlefield**

Ace fired the lightning, but it was no use. Every attack was blocked and he was hit harder. Sparx blocked Lord Fear's blasts with her sword, but Anvil and Pigface charged and pushed them back again, reducing their room to maneuver. Suddenly Ace and Sparx glowed blue.

Ace and Sparx smiled and knew it was Chuck. Suddenly their powers increased and soon they were back to full power. Anvil charged at them and tried to punch them, but Ace raised his hand and Anvil was knocked down.

"How come Anvil not punch Lightning?" asked Ace,

"You first." said Ace.

He flew at Anvil and his fist glowed orange. He punched Anvil and the rhino vanished in a flash of light. Lord Fear fired a blast of energy from Staff Head, but Ace raised his hand and the blast vanished in his fist. Sparx jumped in the air and blasted Googler with one shot.

"They are using upgrades!" shouted Kilobyte,

"Doesn't matter, they are goners!" said Lord Fear.

Sparx's sword glowed red and she and Ace fired a blast that looked like crimson and orange that headed for the video game villains. The blast hit them and created a blast them sent them flying into the air. It would have destroyed them if Lord Fear did not create a small shield that protected them from the worst of the blast. The video game villains retreated from the battle.

"We kicked their butts!" said Sparx,

"It's not over yet, Sparx." said Ace.

Naraku smirked as he knocked Inuyasha into a rock with his tentacles. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were already injured from several attacks from Kagura and Kanna, and Shippo was running around causing small distractions.

"It is over, Inuyasha." said Naraku, laughing.

One of his tentacles pierced his body and Inuyasha screamed in pain. Naraku cackled as blood poured of the wound. Suddenly a giant ball of blue fire hit Naraku in the back and he saw Shippo fire a barrage of small fireballs.

"Enough of these games, little fox." said Naraku.

Inuyasha pulled the tentacle out of his wound and jumped at Naraku while he was distracted.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" shouted Inuyasha.

Naraku looked to Inuyasha slice through his tentacles with his claws and see Inuyasha kick him in the face sending him a few yards away. Inuyasha grabbed his sword and jumped into the sky and prepared to slice Naraku into bits. Naraku turned into a miasma and flew into the sky. An evil laugh echoed from the cloud.

"Not today, Inuyasha, but we will meet again." said the cloud.

The cloud vanished and Kagura and Kanna flew away on Kagura's feather. Meanwhile Danny avoided the attacks of Vlad and the other ghosts as they all gained up on him. Suddenly a green blast destroyed several ghost. He looked and saw Jack, Maddie, and Jazz blasting the ghosts with their laser guns.

Danny saw Sam on her scooter and tossed him a belt that could protect anyone from a ghost. He grabbed it and flew at Vlad as he was distracted by the lasers. He snuck up behind Vlad and put on him when he wasn't looking.

"What?" asked Vlad.

The belt activated and zapped Vlad. He screamed and flew away with the other ghosts. Xana saw the others heading for him and disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Delita and Drake retreated too.

"That was close. Everyone all right?" asked Jeremy,

"Define 'alright'." said Ulrich.

"Damn, that bastard, Naraku got away again." said Inuyasha,

"So did every villain that was here." said Odd.

"Well at least we're still alive." said Danny.

He vanished into the ground to avoid his parents. The others disappeared as well and headed back the Kadic. It was a long hard day.


	7. A new alliance

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or the following shows.

This is the sequal to Code Lyoko meets Reboot, The Return of the past, The Core, and Code Darkness.

I am thinking of adding more shows. Can any of you come with a suggestion? If you do have a suggestion than please review.

**Code Fusion**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Abandoned mansion**

Lord Fear and Kilobyte entered the building, fuming. They had nearly destroyed Ace Lightning, but his power was increased and he and his partner, Sparx defeated them easily. They walked into the room where Rick was at the computer and Lady Illusion was guarding him, just like Kilobyte ordered her. Kilobyte smiled.

"I saw the fight. Looks like their little friends, those punks, upgraded them from my computer shack." said Rick,

"Then we will have to fight fire with fire." said Kilobyte.

Dirty Rat flew into the room. He was still injured from the blast that he took from Lightning and Sparx. Pigface, Anvil, Googler, and Rotgut were destroyed in the battle but they will be revived once they recover. A program Rick created on direct orders from Kilobyte.

"What are we going to do? Ace and Sparx blasted us out of the battle!" said Dirty Rat.

Kilobyte's tentacles sprouted from his back and whacked the flying rodent. He hit the ground and groaned.

"Lightning and Sparx may have become more powerful, but they are not invincible. Lightning will not destroy his love; she is more powerful than she knows. She has influence. I was correct in giving him emotions." said Kilobyte,

"Emotions that is all I ever hear from you, Kilobyte. You can talk the talk, but you haven't walked the walk. As the mortals say and I quote 'Action speaks louder than word'." said Lord Fear.

"And action will prove that emotions will be the key to Lightning's downfall after the programmer has given us a powerful weapon." said Kilobyte,

"Me? What kind of weapon could I give you?" asked Rick.

"The same weapon those little lightning knights gave Lightning; upgrades. Our power will increase and Lightning will be destroyed." said Kilobyte.

Suddenly the computer beeped and a text message appeared.

YOU ARE LOOKING FOR A WAY TO DESTROY YOUR ENEMIES. I CAN PROVIDE YOU THE UPGRADES THAT WILL MAKE YOU MORE POWERFUL THEN YOU EVER IMAGINED. IF YOU WANT IT THAN MEET ME AT THE MUSEUM IN TWO HOURS.

XANA

"Why should I trust that virus? I will admit that I like his style, but it is a pity we can't trust him." said Lord Fear,

"It is true that he can provide you with better upgrades than me." said Rick.

"I am not surprised." said Kilobyte,

"I never programmed you to be surprised." said Rick.

Kilobyte rolled his eyes and whacked Rick with one of his tentacles. Lord Fear smiled.

"However, Xana has sent us an invitation and a the least we could do listen to what he offers." said Lord Fear,

"Is it wise to trust him?" asked Staff Head,

"Of course not, but he has not yet reached full power and true he can now fight and probably defeat us it is clear that we can use him to increase our power." said Fear.

"A wise decision, Lord Fear." said Kilobyte.

Fear turned and walked out of the room with Staff Head clutched in his hand.

"Where are you going?" asked Dirty Rat,

"To see what Xana is offering." said Lord Fear, looking at the rat.

He walked out of the building and onto the Doom Wagon. He blasted into the sky. Kilobyte jumped onto his pet wasp, Fred, and followed Fear. Rat flew into the sky and followed them.

* * *

**The museum**

In front of the museum was a pale figure that looked like a vampire with red eyes, he wore a black and white tux, and purple and red cloak, and his hair was black andgrey curved into a V formation. He heard a noise and saw Kilobyte and Fear land.

"So, Xana sent you a message too?" asked Vlad Plasmius,

"Indeed, we are to see what he wants." said Lord Fear.

They walked into the museum and noticed the many exhibits that were there. It was a wax museum with many creatures.

"Where is he?" asked Lord Fear,

"Right where I have been ever since I arrived." said a voice.

They saw a figure covered in a black cloak. The figure removed its hood and they stared at Xana's white pale face. His green eyes looked like they glowed in the dark.

"So, you have arrived after all. I was beginning to wonder if you declined." said Xana,

"Cut the manners, Xana, what do you want?" asked Fear.

"Just to see if you are interested in a partnership. Personally, it doesn't matter to me. I don't really need any of you, but recent events has forced me into changing my mind." said Xana,

"The recent alliance of heroes?" asked Vlad.

"They are working together and will be far more difficult to destroy, individually." said Xana,

"So, you suggest we make an alliance ourselves." said Kilobyte.

"Your creator will not upgrade you without a price. To upgrade you he will enter you program and return you to his control." said Xana,

"And what would make us trust you?" asked Vlad.

"Like I said, I don't really need any of you. I could care less if any of you decided to back out." said Xana.

"I am not scared of you, Xana. As for the partnership I shall consider it. It will only prove how powerful I am and that I will never be afraid of you now matter how powerful you become." said Lord Fear,

"I shall also consider it as well. It will be amusing to see how this will turn out." said Kilobyte.

"I am in as well. We still have a deal, Xana." said Vlad.

Xana smiled.

"Excellent. As for the upgrades, you want them, then what is what you will get. Let's just hope that it isn't wish that you won't regret." said Xana.

His hand pulsed black and red and black tentacles with red electricity shot out and into Lord Fear's body. Fear screamed as he and Staff Head glowed red; his body changed physically. His ancient face now looked younger and his blood red eyes seemed to glow. His cloak was black and the yellow stripes at the end of his sleeves were red.

On his forehead was the symbol of Xana that pulsed than vanished. Staff Head's appearance was the same except he looked more demonic as the glass orb glowed red.

"Power! I feel like I have been reborn." said Lord Fear,

"Your power has increased to a level that Ace Lightning could not hope to defeat." said Xana.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Dirty Rat,

"As you wish." said Xana, smiling.

His hand pulsed black, again. The tentacles shot out and into the rat's body. He now glowed red and started growing in size. He was human size and his clothes were ripped off for he was too large for them.

His bat like wings were much larger, he has razor sharp teeth, and his hands and toes were clawed. His fur looked spiky, and his eyes were black with red Xana logos for a second and returned to normal.

"I am tall!" said the rat,

"Did Xana have to upgrade him?" asked Staff Heat.

"Don't worry. We all have a role to play, even Rat." said Fear,

"I will not need your upgrades. Lightning only caught me off guard." said Kilobyte.

_"We'll see about that, Kilobyte. After we can't get rid of Lightning, you'll be next."_ thought Lord Fear.

A snicker was heard and they looked around. Out of the shadows came Naraku, wearing his white baboon pelt, but this time the skull was not covering his face. He had a sinister smile on his face and Kanna was behind him.

"What are you doing here, Naraku?" asked Xana,

"Kanna's mirror showed me the messages you sent to Fear and Vlad. I know that you increased their powers and your alliance. I am offering you an alliance as well." said Naraku.

"Hmmm. So, are you offering your service just to gain my powers or for assisting us in eliminating the heroes?" asked Xana,

"I have seen how you increased those two powers. In return I want you to increase mine." said Naraku.

"Increase your power? We seem to be ambitious, but you cannot forge an alliance with me so easily. Trust is a very fragile thing and it can be easily broken. If you want to gain my trust then you will have to earn it." said Xana,

"And what could I do to earn your trust? I could always absorb you and take the power to control Lyoko." said Naraku.

"And what if I have left behind a little something to ensure that you don't get those powers? If you wish to join us than give me one of your poisonous bugs." said Xana.

A giant bee with red eyes flew out from behind Naraku. One of Xana's hornets appeared and floated in front of the bee. Xana released a black cloud that engulfed the insects. When the smoke cleared there was only one, but it wasn't like the other two.

This insect had the body of a hornet, but it had red eyes and small arms. There were yellow and green stripes around its body and Xana's symbol was on its forehead above the eyes.

"You combined my insect with yours?" asked Naraku,

"My hornet can shoot acid while yours is poisonous to that monk's wind tunnel. My new monster will infect my other monsters with this poison so the monk's wind tunnel is useless. This will make things a whole lot easier." said Xana.

Naraku chuckled.

"Impressive, but what about the rest?" asked Kilobyte,

"They will be easy. I've seen the way they fight and I know a way to break them. However the plan cannot be discussed here. They will no doubt find me soon enough." said Xana.

He vanished into a puff of black smoke. Naraku and Kanna vanished into a miasma that flew out of the building, Vlad flew through the wall, and Kilobyte and Fear flew into the sky on their vehicles and giants wasp with Dirty Rat following them.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon.


	8. Xana's new generals

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code: Lyoko or the following shows.

This is the sequal to Code Lyoko meets Reboot, The Return of the past, The Core, and Code Darkness.

**Code: Fusion**

* * *

Chapter 8 

**Conestoga Hills **

The entire city was deserted, or rather it looked deserted. All of its people were hiding in their homes and any other shelter they could find. One teenaged girl with dark skin and dark brown hair looked into the sky.

"So, maybe there are aliens after all." she said.

She ran out into the streets, ignoring her parent's yells or attempts to get her back.

* * *

**Computer Shack**

Mark Hollander and Chuck Mugel were at the mega console that belonged to the Master Programmer and were using it to help other people to stop an evil virus and return the world to normal. Mark's cell phone rang and he turned it on.

"Hello?" asked Mark,

"Mark, it's me." said a voice he knew too well.

"Samantha." said Mark.

"I am going to assume this strange disaster has something to do with you." said Samantha,

"It is not like that. It is complicated." said Mark.

"When is it not?" asked Samantha.

* * *

**The Museum **

Odd and Ulrich arrived at the museum on their vehicles just after the villains left.

"This is where Jeremy said there was a group of bad guys and Xana was with them." said Ulrich,

"Looks pretty deserted to me. I hope Jeremy wasn't pulling our legs, I'm really hungry." said Odd.

"I'm not surprised. Your stomach is a black hole." said Ulrich.

They walked into the museum and held their weapons tightly as if Xana himself would jump out and attack. The museum was dark and it was quiet. So quiet you could hear a fly buzzing around near the figures.

"Looks like they left before we got here." said Odd,

"But what where they doing here? I hope they haven't decided to team up." said Ulrich.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High**

"They have officially teamed up. Lord Fear and the rat's energy levels went off the scale. It's as if they got a mega upgrade." said Chuck on the computer with Mark, talking to the others.

"How could they have increased their strength?" asked Miroku.

Nearby Aelita was in a meditative position. She opened her eyes and looked at them.

"Xana." said Aelita, quietly enough for everyone to hear.

"You're saying it was Xana who increased their strength?" asked Yumi,

"It would make perfect sense. If Xana was there then he would have offered a deal or an alliance. If the others wanted something in return, like having their powers increased than it would be nothing Xana couldn't do." said Aelita.

"But why only Fear and the rat? Kilobyte was there and if his powers were increased than Ace and Sparx wouldn't have stood a chance against him, even with their upgraded powers." said Mark,

"I know Kilobyte. He uses people's feelings, emotions against them. That's why he didn't need to have his strength increased by Xana." said Ace, who was at the door.

"Ace, I know that you want to save Illusion, but right now isn't the best time. We have got a ton of psychos running around the city and they could probably planning something to get rid of us." said Sparx,

"She's right, Ace. If they have teamed up with Xana, than it will be a lot of trouble, especially if they decide to attack their mortal enemies all at once with their new powers." said Mark.

"An energy reading has been detected. It looks like . . . I don't know." said Chuck,

"I do, and it's not good." said Aelita.

"What is it?" asked Sam,

"It's a tower used by Xana to take control of something, but I don't know what." said Aelita.

"I'll tell Ulrich and Odd to get over there. I doubt Xana is using it to take control of something when Lyoko is in the real world." said Jeremy, walking in.

* * *

**The floating islands**

Odd and Ulrich landed near a tower that glowed red. There were no monsters in sight for the moment.

"So, what do you think Xana is doing this time?" asked Odd,

"Trying to take over the world, what else?" asked Ulrich, sarcastically.

They entered the tower and Ulrich traveled to the upper platform. Suddenly the tower deactivated itself and the screens inside disappeared making the inside very dark.

"What is going on?" asked Odd,

"Looks like a trap." said Ulrich.

The platforms vanished and they fell into a black void. They opened their eyes to see a giant room with many platforms like the ones inside the towers and the walls were data streams of ones and zeros. They heard a soft harsh laughter in the room. On one of the platforms, looking down at them was Xana.

"Well, it looks like I have some visitors." said Xana,

"What are you up to this time?" asked Ulrich.

"Nothing more than the usual. I thought you knew me by now." said Xana.

Ulrich unsheathed his sword and jumped at the platform Xana was on. Xana unsheathed his sword and vanished into the platform like a ghost. Ulrich landed on the platform and looked around to see where Xana was hiding. Xana jumped out of the ground and landed a kick in Ulrich's ribs.

He was knocked off the platform by the force of Xana's kick and hit another platform. Odd fired arrows, but Xana blocked them like he wasn't even trying. Ulrich got up, staggering. He jumped back onto Xana's platform and swung his sword.

Xana stepped back and swung his sword, blocking Ulrich's attacks. Odd jumped onto the platform and lunged at Xana, but before he could attack Xana transformed into a black cloud and he jumped on Ulrich instead. The two fell off the platform as Xana changed into his human form and smirked.

"He's just toying with us." said Ulrich,

"Well, I say playtime is over. Let's hit him with everything we got." said Odd.

Ulrich jumped onto the platform while Odd fired his arrows. Xana fired a red laser that forced Odd to jump back and block Ulrich's sword as he swung. He smiled at the Lyoko warriors.

"What is so funny?" asked Ulrich,

"That so enough, your friends will fall into my trap." said Xana.

* * *

**The floating islands**

Delita watched as the other warriors neared, followed by Inuyasha and the others. One of each monster stood behind her, roachster, block, crab, hornet, megatank, tarantula, mantis, and creeper. Her swords glowed white and shot white lasers at the monsters. She smirked.

This was going to get interesting.

"Go and distract them." she ordered and the monsters headed for them.

* * *

**The tower**

They arrived at the tower and looked around. It was no longer glowing red and Odd and Ulrich vanished. They heard a noise and saw monsters coming at them.

"A bunch of mindless monsters shouldn't be a problem." said Inuyasha.

The monsters stopped as they neared.

"Only three things wrong with that, dog man. One; we are not ordinary monsters. Two; we are not mindless and three; problem is our middle name." said the crab.

They gasped.

"It talked." said Danny,

"He's not the only one." said the roachster.

They all charged their lasers and unleashed a barrage of lasers at them. The mantis laughed and flew at them.

"I'll suck them up with my wind tunnel." said Miroku.

Suddenly hornets with red eyes and yellow and green stripes flew at him. When he opened his wind tunnel the hornets flew in, but the instant they did he collapsed. Sango noticed a resemblance between those hornets and Naraku's poisonous bugs.

"Miroku, don' use the wind tunnel. Those bugs look like Naraku's." said Sango,

"But they have Xana's logo on them, unless he stole one and merged it with his hornets then there would be no way he could create poison that could affect Miroku's wind tunnel." said Aelita, blocking the shot of the block.

The flying mantis laughed.

"You guessed right, Pinkie!" said the mantis.

Danny flew at the mantis, but was shot down. He got up and saw the tarantula.

"Going my way?" whispered the tarantula loud enough for him to hear.

The tarantula didn't let Danny reply for it started blasting him again. Danny flew into the air and dodged the lasers and fired back. The tarantula jumped and avoided Danny's attacks.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked and saw the hornet, the roachster, and the megatank heading for them. Suddenly a tornado appeared and Koga stood on where it was.

"Who invited you?" asked Inuyasha,

"Just here to make sure you keep Kagome out of trouble, mutt." said Koga.

"Terminate!" shouted the megatank.

It opened its shell and fired at them. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way while Koga jumped to kick the Xana logo on the megatank. Suddenly the roachster fired a laser which hit his leg and hit the ground. His leg was burned, but not too bad.

"Nice shot, you little cockroach." said Koga,

"You will be obliterated!" shouted the roachster.

Kagome saw the creeper crawling at her and prepared one of her arrows.

"Is that a bow? I didn't know they still used it. It would only suit somebody as pathetic as you." said the creeper.

She fired her arrow, but the creeper blasted it with a laser from its mouth. Koga jumped to kick the roachster but it retreated behind a rock. Koga pursued, but as he neared the other side a shower of lasers came at him. The roachster came out leading an army of monsters.

"I can't believe you fell for it. 'Obliterate'? I thought at least one of you would see through our charade." said the roachster,

"Clearly this one is dumb as the dog." said the megatank,

"What did you say?" asked Inuyasha and Koga, in a dangerous tone.

The block and the crab fired at Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi with a barrage of lasers, but their attacks were getting blocked.

"I see no Odd or Ulrich. Don't tell me you lost them." said the block,

"It is painfully obvious." said the crab and the Lyoko warriors could hear an electronic noise that sounded like a chuckle from them.

"Keep dreaming." said Yumi,

"Virtual beings don't dream, they fry!" said the mantis.

It flew in and fired at Yumi, she blocked the lasers with her fans, but the block fired an ice beam that froze her legs. Ace and Sparx were near, but a red laser fired at them and nearly blasted them. They looked and saw the upgraded forms of Lord Fear and Dirty Rat. Fear cackled while Rat showed off his no form and snarled at them with his razor sharp teeth.

"How do you like the no rat?" asked Dirty Rat,

"Do the words 'ugly' and 'stinky' mean anything to you?" asked Sparx.

Lord Fear fired a laser at them from Staff Head, while Rat flew at them. Sparx pulled out her sword and blocked the rat's claws. She jumped back and fired purple lightning at the rat. The rat flew into the air, avoiding Sparx's attack and flew down at her. He landed behind her and swung his arms.

One of his claws slashed through her jacket and a small data stream oozed out of her like blood and then vanished. The rat smiled. Ace fired blue lightning, but Fear easily blocked Ace's attacks with a red barrier created by Staff Head.

"They are no match for my lord." said Staff Head,

"Indeed, my loyal staff. Lightning is defeated." said Fear.

"Not yet, Skull Head." said Ace.

Koga dodged the lasers from the roachsters as the megatank and the creeper advanced on Kagome and Inuyasha.

"You fell right for our trap and didn't even think. 'Terminate'? I can't believe you fell for a trap that was so obvious. It doesn't matter, anyway. I'll take care of you myself, dog meat!" said the megatank,

"Let's see you try it!" said Inuyasha.

He raised his sword and jumped.

"Wind Scar!" he shouted and the blast headed for the megatank.

The creeper slithered out of the way and under the floating mountains, attached to the rock like a spider. The megatank closed its shell as the wave neared and the blast sent it flying. It hit the edge of the mountain and created an earthquake that shook the ground beneath them. The creeper crawled back onto the bridge behind Kagome and hissed quietly.

Shippo, who was hiding behind a rock, noticed the creeper slowly slithering towards Kagome. As the creeper prepared to attack it was hit in the back by fire. Its back was on fire and it saw Shippo throwing small fire balls at it.

"Why you little runt!" shouted the creeper.

Kagome saw the creeper preparing to attack Shippo fired an arrow at the creeper. The arrow hit the creeper's back and it screamed in pain. It looked and saw Kagome ready to fire another arrow.

"There is just no room for teamwork for when your life is on the line." said the mantis.

It flew in with hornet behind it and fired a barrage of lasers at Kagome. Inuyasha saw the mantis firing at her and ran towards her.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha.

He pushed her out of the way as the mantis flew over.

"No competition from them." said the mantis,

'Or the rest." said the hornet.

Delita watched the battle from a safe distance. She sensed a presence and turned to see Sesshomaru standing on the other side of the mountain.

"Well, if it isn't the great Lord Sesshomaru. I have heard of you before. Naraku told me and my brother about you and your 'dear' brother." said Delita,

"Your brother would not happen to be Xana?" asked Sesshomaru, calmly.

"You guessed right. I have all the powers he has, except control of Lyoko. He has been awake longer than I have and has evolved more." said Delita,

"And he sends you to do his dirty work." said Sesshomaru.

"Not the way you're thinking, but in a way, yeah. A lot of people would love to get their hands on his power. Are you after his power as well?" asked Delita,

"No, I don't need it. However your brother does have some information I want." said Sesshomaru.

"The location of Naraku?" asked Delita,

"How did you know?" asked Sesshomaru, still calm.

"My brother and I can read minds, no matter how strong the person is, but I regret to inform that Xana and I don't know where he is. We don't really trust or like for him for that matter." said Delita,

"I know he and your brother formed an alliance." said Sesshomaru.

"That doesn't mean my brother has to like him. He read Inuyasha and Koga's minds when they were exposed to his virus and knows how treacherous Naraku is. Quite frankly we could care less if he dies." said Delita,

"I have one last question; what is Naraku getting out of the deal?" asked Sesshomaru.

"What? Not going to try to kill me? Naraku said that not many have come face to face with the great Lord Sesshomaru have lived to tell about it." said Delita,

"I only kill those who get in my way." said Sesshomaru.

"If you really want to know he wants Xana to increase his power the way Xana did Lord Fear and the rat. It will help him get rid of what's left of his human part." said Delita,

"That is all I want to know. I hope your brother stay out of my way of he knows what is good for him." said Sesshomaru, turning away.

Delita only smiled.

"He's smarter than you think. Don't underestimate him." said Delita.

She turned back and watched the battle.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. 


	9. A new threat

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code: Lyoko or the following shows.

This is the sequal to Code Lyoko meets Reboot, The Return of the past, The Core, and Code: Darkness.

I have been thinking of adding more shows to this fic. If anyone of you out there have an idea than please review or email me. It can be a show, or a game, or a movie that you like. If I have decided to add it than you'll see it.

**Code: Fusion**

* * *

Chapter 9

Xana smirked as Odd and Ulrich kept trying to hit him. It seems that he is regaining his power faster than he hoped, not that he was complaining. They were still in the same room Odd and Ulrich fell into after the tower deactivated itself. They ran into Xana himself and were trying to hit him.

However Xana was avoiding all of their attacks and toying with them.

* * *

**Outside the tower**

The mantis laughed like a maniac as it flew through the air firing lasers at Yumi. She moved out of the way and threw her fans at the mantis. It avoided Yumi's attacks and laughed.

"Looks like you are going to do way better than that, Goth!" shouted the mantis.

Suddenly Aelita jumped in the air and landed on its back.

"Hey! Get off me!" shouted the mantis.

Aelita plunged her sword into the symbol, but the mantis didn't explode. The sword plunged into a mass of purple gooey like substance.

_"That looks familiar."_ thought Aelita.

The mantis flew faster than before and resumed laughing.

"What's the matter, Pinkie? Look like you have seen a ghost. A purple one." said the mantis.

Danny blasted the tarantula, but when it exploded mass purple goo fell to the ground and crawled into the fallen body. It regenerated and the tarantula stood back up. Danny gasped.

"I thought they explode when symbols are hit." said Danny.

The tarantula chuckled and aimed its lasers at him.

"Like crab said; we are not ordinary monsters." said the tarantula.

It opened fire at him and he was forced to avoid them. Inuyasha swung his sword as the megatank prepared to fire and sliced it in half. He smirked and scoffed at it.

"Looks like that giant ball wasn't as tough as it thought it was." said Inuyasha.

Suddenly purple goo came out of the remains and reattached the megatank together. The symbol glowed yellow as it glared at Inuyasha. He looked confused for a second and then raised his sword.

"You were saying?" asked the megatank,

"How did you regenerate? Jeremy never said anything about Xana's monsters being to regenerate after their logo was hit." said Inuyasha.

"A little something Xana experimented in his free time." said the megatank.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yumi,

"I suppose you remember the Marabounta?" asked the crab.

"That crazy program made to destroy Xana's monsters but attacked us also?" asked Aelita,

"Xana found a way to fuse the Marabounta with his monsters. That is how we received minds of our own, but we still follow Xana." said the block.

"You can't kill us without killing the heart of the Marabounta unless you have a virus that will kill it, but which one of us is the heart of the Marabounta?" asked the mantis, and cackled like a lunatic.

Jeremy flew in on the hover board and jumped onto the ground.

"I might have an idea for that." said Jeremy.

The monsters showed no evidence of fear but they took a small step back. Jeremy smiled and his staff glowed red. It sent a red laser into Yumi's fans and glowed red for a second.

"Kill the Goth warrior!" shouted hornet,

"That Goth is all mine." said the roachster.

It moved forward and fired at Yumi. She jumped and the others jumped at the monsters. The tarantula raised its tow front arms and fired at them as they attacked. Yumi and Aelita blocked the lasers while Jeremy fired at the Xana logo.

" Split up!" said the megatank.

It fired an energy wave as the monsters ran in all directions. The mantis cackled and flew around Yumi and Jeremy as the fought the roachster. It was smarter than any other roachster and fired well aimed shots at them. The mantis flew at them from behind and fired at Yumi.

Jeremy's staff created a blue force field and the lasers hit the barrier. The mantis growled and flew over as Yumi prepared to fire. The roachster back away in fear as her fans glowed red.

"The roachster is the heart of the Marabounta." said Jeremy,

"No problem." said Yumi.

She threw her fans as the roachster fired desperately to stop her. The fans flew through the air as the roachster tried to hit them, but the fans sliced through it and dissolved into purple goo. The monsters everywhere shrieked as they melted.

"Well, that's over." said Inuyasha,

"We better hurry and see what Xana is up to." said Jeremy.

They all entered the tower. Ace and Sparx still fought Lord Fear and Dirty Rat, but they vanished into thin air.

* * *

**Inside the tower**

Odd fired arrows as Xana jumped from another platform towards Ulrich. A red force field appeared around and blocked the arrows. Ulrich ran to attack, but Xana blocked and parried. Holding his sword tightly he twisted it in his hand and threw towards Ulrich.

Ulrich moved fast, but sword left a cut on his side. Blood slowly came out of the wound and stained Ulrich's shirt. Xana smirked and raised his hand. His sword flew back into his hand and Xana prepared to attack again.

"Let's see you little heroes scurry out of this." said Xana,

"Wind Scar!" shouted a voice.

Xana looked up to see a mass of energy flying right at him. He jumped off the platform and transformed into a black cloud. Odd and Ulrich saw the Inuyasha and the others in the tower.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Odd,

"We ran into trouble, your majesty." said Yumi, sarcastically.

"I thought we were going to have to take on Xana by ourselves." said Ulrich.

Suddenly a red laser came at them, but Jeremy created a blue force field around them that blocked it. They looked and saw Xana glaring at them.

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion, but I am getting of tired of you getting in my way." said Xana.

He blasted their force field and fired again. Yumi used her powers that sent Xana flying back. Jeremy blasted him with his staff and Ulrich and Aelita charged. Xana brought out a purple orb and transformed into a purple crab.

"Take an interest in painting, Xana?" asked Odd,

"Just see what this crab can do." said Xana.

It charged at them and fired laser, but Yumi destroyed it with her fans that glowed red. Xana's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"It's over, Xana." said Jeremy,

"When will you realize that no matter what you do I will always have a back up plan?" asked Xana.

He aimed his sword at the top platform and fired a red laser. The blast created a black hole that began to suck everything in. A transport orb came in and Xana vanished inside it and it vanished. The black hole was going to suck them in if they didn't escape. Suddenly Shippo was pulled into the black hole by its tremendous force.

"Shippo!" shouted Kagome.

Shippo vanished into the hole, yelling. Jeremy created a force field that brought them out of the tower as it was sucked into the black hole. Kagome was on her knees and looked at where it stood.

"Where's Shippo?" asked Kagome,

"There is a good chance that the black hole only leads to another place that was fused with Lyoko. If anybody can survive, it is Shippo." said Aelita.

"We will find him, Kagome." reassured Sango.

Kagome nodded and looked back at the tower. Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulders as tears started to fall.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

A woman cloaked in shadow sat on a tall thrown inside a mansion. The doors opened and two hulking figures stepped in carrying an unconscious boy with reddish brown hair and a fox tail. His hands had very small claws and his ears were pointed. The woman looked up at them.

Her face was unseen but a pair of red glowing eyes stared at them.

"What have you brought me?" asked the woman in a half human, half demonic voice.

"A small child found outside in one of those towers." said one of the guards,

"He appears to be a small kitsune, my lady." said the other.

"A kitsune? I thought they were extinct. However, since the arrival of the creature named Kilobyte and the disappearance of Lord Fear many strange things have transpired." said the woman,

"What shall we do with him?" asked the guard.

"Leave him in here. I will deal with him." said the woman waving them off.

The guards nodded and bowed before leaving the room. The doors closed and the woman brought her red eyes onto the child on front of her. She stood up from her throne and walked to the boy. Her footsteps were so quiet you couldn't even hear them.

She folded her arms behind her back and looked as the child, her eyes full of curiosity. She brought her hand down onto the child's head softly and closed her eyes. Through her mind images of the child's memories flowed into her mind. Inuyasha, Kagome, their quest for the Sacred Jewel shards, Naraku, Lyoko, Xana, and his memories.

The woman lifted her hand and opened her eyes. Her eyes were locked onto the kitsune and in the darkness her lips curved into a smile.

"You have just answered so many questions my troops have tried so hard to discover. Sleep while you can, little kitsune, I have much planned for you." whispered the woman.

She walked back to her thrown and sat down.

* * *

Who was that woman? What is she planning? Will Shippo get out? Will the others find him? What are Xana and the other villains planning? Find out on the next chapter.


	10. old memories

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code: lyoko or the following shows.

This is the sequal to Code Lyoko meets Reboot, The Return of the past, The Core, and Code: Darkness.

I am thinking of adding new shows. If you have an idea, please review.

**Code Fusion

* * *

**

Chapter 10

**Kadic Junior High **

The Lyoko gang and the others were inside the school using the scans to locate Shippo, hoping he was still alive. Kagome was quiet, Inuyasha stayed with her, Sango also stayed with Kagome to help her out. Miroku looked at them and wished he could help them out. Right now he feels like he lost a brother.

Danny was flying around the city, keeping an eye open for any strange activity that could be the work of Vlad Plasmius or Xana. Mark and Chuck were communicating with Jeremy and Tucker from Conestoga Hills and where using whatever resource they could to locate Shippo. Ace and Sparx were out back training harder than they had before. Xana and their other enemies had gained an advantage.

Xana had upgraded Lord Fear and Dirty Rat to a level above Ace and Sparx and were determined to wipe them out. Xana then merged his monsters with the Marabounta, a special program made to destroy his monsters but now they merged with his monsters making them difficult to destroy. Until Jeremy created a virus inside Yumi's fans that destroyed the Marabounta. The tables turned on Xana, but at the last minute he created black hole that sucked the tower and Shippo into another place that was partially merged with Lyoko.

They are now working to locate Shippo, Xana, Naraku, and the other villains as soon as possible.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

Xana glared at the new monster generals. They regenerated into their original state after the Marabounta was destroyed and returned to Xana.

"I gave you all a life, individual minds, free will, and all I ask is that you defeat the Lyoko warriors and anyone in your way. Boy has that not happened!" said Xana, glaring at them.

The mantis hovered over to him.

"Okay, so we screwed up, but I had everything under control, or I would have if these lugnuts weren't following me around and mess up my timing!" shouted the creature.

The other monsters softly growled at the mantis. Delita stepped out from the shadows and blasted the mantis with a red laser. It hit the ground and groaned.

"An interesting tale, now it's time for new upgrade." said Xana.

He nodded to Delita and she fired a white laser at all of them. They looked at Xana and Delita and headed out of the room.

* * *

**The City**

The monsters appeared on the streets and moved fast, but a few minutes later the block stopped. The mantis saw the block stop and flew at it.

"Hey, what's up?" asked the mantis,

"Nothing." said the block.

The mantis didn't buy it.

"Nothing my tail. What are you hiding from me?" asked the mantis in a dangerous voice.

The block looked up and fired at building behind the mantis. The mantis looked to see a wall falling down on him. It screamed as the wall collapsed on it. The block chuckled.

"Sucker." said the block.

It looked around for any debris, but did not notice the mantis softly hover up behind it.

"Hey, block head!" shouted the mantis.

The block looked to see the mantis fire a barrage of laser at him. It scuttled away over the bridge.

"There is just no room for teamwork when your life is on the line." said the mantis.

It looked over at the monsters as they moved down the street.

"Looks like no competition from them." said the mantis,

"Or you." said a voice.

It looked to see the block jump on top of it and crashed into a building.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

Shippo opened his eyes to find himself in a nearly complete pitch black room. The only light was a soft pale moon light, shining down on him. The rest of the room was engulfed in shadow. He could nothing, besides a faint sound that sounded like breathing.

He looked around, but all he could see was darkness. He had the look of fear in his eyes.

"W . . . Where am I?" he asked no one in particular.

"With a friend or a foe. That choice is your." said a faint whisper.

He looked around to find the source of the voice. He looked in the darkness and saw a pair of bright red eyes staring at him.

"Who are you?" asked Shippo,

"The one who saved you from dying." said the voice that sounded like a woman and like a demon at the same time.

"I wasn't dying. I don't know who you are, but I'm not afraid." said Shippo.

He could hear the woman soflty chuckle. There was something in her voice that made him feel safe, but he shook it. He had no idea where he was. The woman stood up from her throne and walked towards the child.

He saw her step into the light. Long black hair reached her waist, dressed in a black robe with sleeves that nearly reached down her hands, her skin was greenish blue, and she had a bracelet with a red gem in it. She smiled at Shippo.

"You have nothing to fear, Shippo." said the woman,

"How do you know my name?" asked Shippo.

"I know a great deal about you. You lost your father to a pair of demons called the Thunder Brothers; you joined a half demon known as Inuyasha, along with his friends to destroy a very powerful demon called Naraku. Your world like mine was affected by Lyoko and you have made new friends who seek the one who controls Lyoko. Xana." said the woman,

"How do you know all this?" asked Shippo.

The woman chuckled softly.

"I have my ways." she said,

"Well, what do you want?" asked Shippo.

"Your help." said the woman,

"What do you mean?" asked Shippo.

"You are now all alone. Kagome, the one who protected you and was like a mother to abandoned you when you fell into Xana's black hole." said the woman,

"That's not true!" snapped Shippo.

"Then why are you here? If she was truly a mother to you than she would have protected you. And Inuyasha always bullied you for trying to help out." said the woman,

"Kagome tried to save me when that black hole pulled me in." said Shippo.

"Are you sure?" asked the woman,

"I am . . ." said Shippo.

"_Are_ you sure?" asked the woman again, cutting him off from finishing his sentence.

He glared at the woman as she smiled down at him.

"If you want to go back I will not stop you. Let's just hope you can find your way home." said the woman.

A door opened and Shippo bolted out of the room as the woman sat back on her throne and smiled. Shippo ran through the halls and out of the mansion, only to see a dark purple sky with floating glaciers that held the towers on them. Around the mansion were plants and trees that were dead and decaying. He ran for a tower on the ground, but three tarantulas guarded it.

As soon as they saw him they raised their arms and fired a barrage of lasers. He ran for cover as the lasers nearly hit him. He kept running. In the mansion the woman watched him from a large window, smiling.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

Xana sat in his room as he thought. His new monsters' personality would be a problem, but with the right motivating they would be unstoppable. His computer beeped and Xana opened his eyes. The screen showed the child known as Shippo outside a dark mansion being chased by three tarantulas.

"Locate Tarantula group." said Xana.

The computer beeped and started scanning. Ever since Lyoko's fusion with other worlds Xana's monsters and towers had been scattered and Xana needed to know the location of any missing groups of monsters.

"Location: Sixth Dimension." said the computer.

Xana was now interested.

"Lord Fear and Kilobyte know more about that world, since they came from it. No doubt they know where the child is in the Sixth Dimension. Contact Tarantula group in Sixth Dimension. Order them to cease fire." said Xana,

"Cannot comply. Risk of transmission being intercepted by enemies." said the computer.

Xana glared, but knew that the computer was right.

"Is communication with Fear and Kilobyte secure?" asked Xana,

"Affirmative." said the computer.

"Open a channel to them. A secure channel." said Xana.

The computer complied and opened a link.

* * *

**Lord Fear and Kilobyte's hideout**

Lord Fear used his new powers on his henchmen to test it out. Anvil charged at him and tried to punch him with anvil attached to his arm, but Fear raised Staff Head and created a green shield that knocked Anvil down.

"Why Anvil no punch Fear?" asked Anvil,

"Don't feel hurt, Anvil. We all have had better days." said Lord Fear, cackling.

Googler and Pigface leapt at him, but Staff Head glowed and the air around them now became a green misty tentacle that wrapped around them tightly. Lord Fear and Staff Head laughed at the minions as they struggled.

"This is too easy. Not even Ace Lightning can stop me. I am unstoppable!" said Lord Fear.

Rick was at his computer as Lady Illusion still guarded him. His computer beeped.

"We have a communication channel opening." said Rick,

"From who?" asked Kilobyte, who was cloaked in shadows.

"Xana." said Rick.

Xana's symbol appeared on the screen for a second and then changed into his image. It was mostly dark when you saw him on the screen, but you could see his figure with help of his pale skin and luminous green eyes.

"What is it, Xana?" asked Lord Fear,

"On our last encounter with our enemies the little fox demon was sucked into the black hole I created and is now in the Sixth Dimension. A group of Tarantulas are chasing him now." said Xana.

"That little brat is none of our concern." said Staff Head,

"I want to know the location of where he is in the Sixth Dimension. I would like to retrieve the monsters in that world." said Xana.

"I know of only the Tarantulas you speak of. Before I returned to the mortal realm your monsters defeated both the Elite warriors of good and evil. Nothing could defeat them." said Kilobyte,

"The little fox might still be useful." said a cold voice.

Out of the shadows stepped Naraku.

"Why do you always sneak up on us?" asked Dirty Rat.

Naraku ignored him and stepped forward to Xana's image.

"The fox child is lost, alone, abandoned. He might be useful to us in our deal." said Naraku,

"That is your concern. My army of monsters were scattered when Lyoko fused and I would like to retrieve as many as possible. Fear, what is the location of the fox?" asked Xana.

A map appeared and Fear gasped.

"If I am reading this right that little kid is at the lair of Morganna." said Fear,

"I am not interested in the name, only the location." said Xana.

"Why would you only be interested in the monsters? We could use the boy against our enemies." said Naraku,

"True, but I know that he cannot fight. If he was useful I would change my mind, but there is the matter of the enemy. They are looking for the boy as we speak and us." said Xana.

"Let them find us, I say. With the new powers we have we'll crush them." said Dirty Rat,

"The rat and Naraku both bring up a good point. I know the boy's friends will look for him without stopping." said Lord Fear.

"Emotions would play a key part." said Kilobyte, smiling.

"Even so, I cannot engage them until the time is right. However since you have brought up some points, there are a few matters that acquire my attention. Go ahead and attack them if you wish. I will join you in the battle soon enough." said Xana.

His image vanished.

* * *

**Xana's hideout**

Xana closed the link with Kilobyte and Fear and opened a new channel.

"Monster generals." said Xana.

Their images appeared on the screen as Xana called them.

"Head for Kadic Junior High and distract the enemy while I move to attend something important." said Xana,

"And that would be . . ." said creeper.

"Nothing that concerns you, I assure. I have many plans so I don't have time to discuss it. Move!" said Xana.

The monsters nodded and headed for the school.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High**

Jeremy and Aelita were at the computer lab using the computers to search for Shippo so they could find him before the virals do. Kagome was with her friends, but she was very worried about the young fox's disappearance. Jeremy and Aelita volunteered to help find Shippo. Suddenly the wall was blasted to pieces and the computers were smashed.

The others ran in to the see the mantis fly in.

"Honey, I'm home!" shouted the mantis.

He flew around firing lasers and cackling. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the mantis.

"Hey, fish freak!" shouted Inuyasha,

"I wouldn't use the word 'fish'." said the mantis.

The mantis started changing. His flippers pointed like they were wings and rockets blasted to life from his back. It moved with greater speed and blasted through the wall again. The crab watched the mantis fly out of the school.

"That's the signal. Party time." said the crab.

His front legs and back came together. His two front legs were brought in front of him while the other two were brought together behind. The pincers that were his legs changed into giant wheels. One on the front and one on the back.

The crab went to full throttle and he drove at the school like a motorcycle. Jeremy saw the crab and couldn't believe his eyes. Ulrich used his super speed and ran at the crab. The crab brought his wheels to a hard stop and changed back to normal as the force of his stop sent him into the air.

He landed behind Ulrich and fired a barrage of laser. Ulrich turned and avoided most of the laser, but he was hit in the leg. The tarantula came into the school grounds and saw the crab and the mantis in their upgraded forms. He saw Danny and the others come out.

"I'm not about let the crab and mantis have all the fun." said the tarantula.

He stood on his back legs as claws came out of the feet, his front lasers became hands and two red swords appeared. Odd fired his arrows, but the tarantula blocked them with his swords and charged at them. Miroku prepared to use the wind tunnel, but noticed the bugs created by fusion of Xana's hornets and Naraku's insects had appeared. The megatank appeared and opened its shell.

It would have appeared normal, if it wasn't for red tentacles coming out of the shell and attacking. Jeremy and Aelita were on the defensive as the tarantula charged at them and swung its swords. Aelita jumped with great speed and landed behind the tarantula. She and Jeremy tried to attack, but the tarantula raised its foot and kicked Jeremy while blocking Aelita's sword with its own.

The mantis flew around and fired lasers at Inuyasha, who tried to hit it, but the mantis flew away before he could even swing.

"Hold still you lousy fish!" snapped Inuyasha,

"Watch what your calling lousy, you dirty mutt." said the mantis.

The mantis flew up into the sky and back down and fired a shower of lasers at everyone. Danny pushed Tucker and Sam out of the way, but as he faced the mantis Valerie jumped and prepared her new ghost weapon. A sword like a lightsaber but made for absorbing a ghost's powers leaving him weak and easy to capture. The tarantula noticed Odd and Yumi running out of the school and jumped at them.

Yumi threw her fans, but the tarantula swung his swords and batted them away. Yumi quickly placed her hands at her head and glowed white. The fans flew back at the tarantula as Aelita, Jeremy, Odd attacked. The tarantula blocked Odd's arrows and jumped as Jeremy fired a laser from his staff and swung its left foot to trip Aelita.

She jumped and swung her sword at the tarantula's head, but the monster raised its left foot and fired a red laser that struck her in the chest. The sensation of pain burned through her body as she was sent into the air and hit the ground.

"You are tired, little Lyoko sprite. Do not get up and I will spare your life." said the tarantula.

Suddenly Yumi's fans sliced through its arms. It screamed as the arms hit the ground. It looked and saw Yumi smiling as her fans returned to her hand. The creature growled.

"You think it is that easy?" asked the tarantula.

The sliced of arms turned into a purple gooey substance and attached themselves back to the tarantula's arms. Its hands gripped its swords as it turned to Yumi.

"Your strongest warrior is not here to protect you, no tower to deactivate so you can make evil go away, no hitting the symbol to blow up the monster, no warrior to save you at the last minute." said the tarantula.

Yumi glared and prepared to throw her fans again, Odd raised his arm, Jeremy held his staff in defense position, and Aelita gripped her sword. The tarantula chuckled and its eyes were full of amusement. It jumped into the air as Yumi and Odd fired their weapons and raised its sword. Jeremy created a barrier to stop the monster, but the tarantula swung its sword with such force it shattered the barrier like glass.

Aelita sang a note and giant boulder appeared above the creature as it neared. It looked to see the boulder fall down on it and swung its swords with great speed. When the boulder was inches from its head it sliced in two and landed on either side of the boulder. It chuckled and approached her.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome fought of the hornets that were created from Naraku and Xana's insects as they fired lasers and spit acid. The creeper crawled into the school grounds to see the fight. It chuckled and transformed. Bat like wings emerged from its back and its tail was pointy and its hands were clawed.

It flew into the air and opened its mouth. A screeching sound much like a bat came out and was heard throughout the school. Glass shattered at the sound and everyone, excluding the monsters covered their ears as they heard he screech. A tornado was seen and Koga appeared and saw the fight.

"Looks like that mutt has got Kagome in trouble, again." said Koga,

"You are all in trouble." said a voice.

He turned to see the roachster emerging from the forest.

"Yeah, right. One kick and you're done for so scurry away before you get in trouble." said Koga.

The roachster's weapon glowed red as Koga stood ready, but instead of a laser being fired it was a sticky fluid that moved so fast it glued Koga's legs to the ground before he knew what happened.

"You didn't think it would that easy?" asked the roachster,

"So you glued my foot to the ground, big deal. I will be out of this stuff in a second." said Koga.

"Oh really?" asked another voice.

The block emerged and fired an ice beam. It froze Koga before he could even move.

"Too easy." said the block.

* * *

**The Sixth Dimension**

Morganna watched as Shippo hid from the tarantulas. This little fox was useful to her and knew it was only a matter of time. Suddenly she heard something. She looked to see a black cloud slowly come through the wall like a ghost.

It flew into the middle of the room and pulsed. It change and in it stood shadow in human form, but it was still pulsing. The darkness of cloud began to form and pale skin soon appeared where the darkness was. Bright sharp green eyes looked her with dark triangular marks under them.

The figure was a teenaged mortal with a black T shirt and black baggy pants, he wore dark fingerless gloves on his hands, and a long black katana was sheathed around his waist. His hair was jet black with red streaks and it was spiked. Morganna knew this creature. The one who controlled Lyoko known as Xana.

She smiled as she looked at the virus.

"So, the great Xana is here." said Morganna,

"Cut the talk, Morganna. Yes, I know your name. Fear was happy to give me information. I am only here to collect my monsters." said Xana.

"And the fox child?" asked Morganna,

"I don't need him." said Xana.

"True, but I can help you and so can the fox." said Morganna,

"How?" asked Xana.

"About we make a deal?" asked Morganna,

"If I do, what's in it for me?" asked Xana.

"I have knowledge of the location of every monster that belongs to you." said Morganna.

Xana thought this over for a minute.

"Very well." said Xana,

"We could still use the boy." said Morganna.

"Do what you wish with the boy, I have some monsters to retrieve." said Xana.

His form transformed back into the black cloud and slowly slithered through the wall. Morganna smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Outside the mansion**

Shippo hid behind a tree as the tarantulas neared. One happened to see him and he tried to blind it with his fox fire. However it had no effect on the monster as it raised its arms at him. Suddenly it returned to sitting position as the Xana logo glowed red.

He heard a soft chuckled and saw Morganna and a transparent cloud behind her with Xana's logo. Morganna smiled at the young fox.

"Where was your surrogate mother when those monsters where chasing you? She never came to protect you." said Morganna,

"That's because you had him send them after me!" shouted Shippo, pointing at cloud.

The cloud made no sound, but its eye glared at Shippo with red light. Shippo heard a snicker behind him. He turned to see Naraku.

"You! Get away!" shouted Shippo,

"Hush, little kitsune. I am not here to harm and neither are they." said Naraku, pointing at Morganna and Xana.

"Why would I trust you?" asked Shippo,

"That is the question isn't it?" asked Xana, in black cloud form.

"Your surrogate mother abandoned you in the tower and left you be hunted down by rogue monsters. We saved you from them." said Naraku,

"So you can trick me. I will never work for somebody like you." said Shippo.

Xana chuckled.

"So, you think it is black and white here, don't you? The path of right and wrong, but I have some news for you, kid. The path is sometimes obscured by shades of grey. Good and evil are opposite, yes, but there is such a thing as grey areas, neutral." said Xana,

"What are you talking about?" asked Shippo.

"There is way for you to understand, more clearly." said Morganna,

"How?" asked Shippo.

"You have a lot of potential, but you will never understand you're potential if you hide behind Kagome and Inuyasha for the rest of your life. You will have to grow up." said Naraku.

Shippo boldly glared at Naraku, Morganna, and Xana. If it annoyed them then they didn't show it.

"Perhaps I should show you what we are talking about." said Morganna.

She raised her hand and in the distance and red light glowed. Suddenly Shippo felt something calling out to him. Voices echoed in his head and called him to the light. He felt being drawn to it like a magnet.

"Go to it." said Morganna.

He stepped forward and ran into the bushes towards the light. Morganna smiled while Xana transformed into his human form. He walked over to the monsters and created a black and red vortex that sucked them in. He turned to Morganna and Naraku.

"So making a new soldier for your army, Morganna? No wonder Fear was afraid of you." said Xana,

"He was afraid I would control him like I took control of countless others." said Morganna.

"What will happen when he finds the light?" asked Naraku,

"The same thing that has happened to others." said Morganna.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High**

Xana's monsters kept attacking relentlessly as Inuyasha, the Lyoko gang, fought hard and Danny avoided the attacks of Valerie Grey's sword. Vlad Plasmius stood on the roof watching the battle. He smiled as Danny kept moving to avoid her sword and laser gun meant for capturing ghosts. Suddenly the creeper's sonic blast was redirected by Yumi's power and near Valerie.

The blast sent her into the wall and knocked her out.

"Thanks, Yumi." said Danny.

He flew at the creeper, preparing to blast. Vlad flew into the air and attacked him from behind. Danny hit the ground and saw Vlad in the air.

"Watch your back, Danny. You never know whose going appear." said Vlad,

"About a taste of the weapons you gave to Valerie?" asked Danny.

He flew at Vlad and swung Valerie's sword. Vlad split up in four and flew around Danny. They fired at him from all directions, but Danny used Valerie's sword to block them. He smiled and flew into the air, avoiding the four Vlads.

They prepared to pursue Danny, but a blast destroyed two of them. The other two looked to see Sam holding a ghost laser and a belt that repelled any ghost that touched her.

"Surprise." said Sam.

The two Vlads merged back together and fired at her. Danny took advantage of the distraction and landed a punch in Vlad's face. Vlad quickly grabbed him and flung him into the ground and repeated the process until Sam fired at him again. He let go of Danny and avoided the laser.

Danny quickly fired and blasted him in the chest, sending him a few yards away. Ulrich used his speed to avoid the lasers being fired by the crab that was in motorcycle from as it sped towards him. Aelita, Jeremy, and Yumi the attacks of the wielding tarantula, Inuyasha faced the mantis and the creeper, Koga escaped his icy bonds and avoided the attacks of the roachster and the block, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome faced the hornets, Danny took on Vlad Plasmius. Suddenly a flash of lightning struck all the monsters as Ace and Sparx flew into the grounds.

"Retreat!" shouted the tarantula.

The monsters all vanished. Ace and Sparx walked over to the others.

"Sorry we're late. We ran into some trouble. Some of Fear's minions attacked us and had us pinned down." said Ace,

"Better late than never." said Yumi.

"I don't think Ace and Sparx are the reasons those monsters retreated. They had us all pinned down and no attempt to finish us off." said Jeremy,

"You believe this attack was a diversion?" asked Aelita.

"It's possible, but I don't know why. Xana had us all right he wanted us. He could have finished us." said Jeremy,

"That's the reason we were late. Mark and Chuck contacted us and told us that they located the little fox kid." said Ace.

"Where is he?" asked Miroku,

"In our world, the Sixth Dimension." said Sparx.

"How did he get there?" asked Inuyasha,

"We don't know, but we do know that he ended up at Morganna's lair." said Ace.

"Who's Morganna?" asked Kagome,

"Someone we wouldn't care to forget. She and the Lightning knights go way back. It was back when Fear arose to power and gained to control of the evil side." said Ace.

* * *

Flashback 

Ace narrating

_Back in the old days the Sixth Dimension was like the mortal realm, but the people there were slightly different. Some had a third eye on their forehead, others had a tail or wings on their back, but that didn't mean they did not have ordinary jobs. Some were scientist that sought great secrets that were left in the ancient time. The Lightning Knights as you know are people who enforce order in the Sixth Dimension._

_The most recent artifact was the Amulet of Zoar. A powerful artifact created by an evil dictator who wished to use to control the Sixth Dimension and many other worlds. All of the worlds united and destroyed the dictator and hit the amulet away from any other evil. When the amulet was discovered all the best Lightning Knights were there to guard it because anybody would have loved to get their hands on it._

_That day one Lightning Knight who was greedy planned to steal the amulet for himself. He visited the dark corners of the Sixth Dimension and made a deal with some of the most powerful evil forces. In return for helping him get the Amulet of Zoar he would use it to increase their power._

_"So it is agreed. Your powers will be increased, but the amulet will be mine. I have infinite knowledge of the Lightning Knight's security and I can get you inside." said a tall teen with dark blue hair and reddish brown eyes._

_He was dressed in the lightning knight's uniform._

_"As you wish, Fealdor. We will do it your way, but no mistakes or we will show what happens to those who double cross us." said a woman cloaked in shadows._

_"I will hold my end of the bargain." said Fealdor._

_That knight when they attacked Fealdor deactivated the security barrier and allowed the evils to take the Lightning Knights by surprise. I and a group of rookies came up with a plan. Just as the evils entered we attacked from behind with everything we had. We took them by surprise, but some of us were killed. They were good friends._

_Fealdor snuck into the chamber where the Amulet of Zoar was locked up. He followed him and we fought. Both of our attacks struck the amulet and set of an energy blast. I was hit by positive energy and Fealdor was struck by negative energy. _

_The energy mutated us both. I was given super human strength and Fealdor was mutated into a skeleton. He abandoned the name 'Fealdor' and took on the name of the dictator that created the Amulet of Zoar. Lord Fear._

_He fled as the Lightning Knights recovered and fought back. Fear's plan failed and Morganna along with the other evils intended to punish him. However that day was the day he was crippled and the amulet gave him Staff Head. A staff that could destroy Lightning Knights and evil creature from the Sixth Dimension._

_He fought back and some of the evils went over to his side for a piece of his power. His power and mine were connected to amulet, along with anyone else who harnessed its power. Morganna was forced to retreat into the dark corners of the Sixth Dimension. Still Fear was afraid of her and stayed away from her fortress._

* * *

The present 

"So, then that's how Fear and you came into being." said Miroku,

"I wish that your little fox didn't end up near Morganna. The reason why Fear is afraid of her is because Morganna created a hoard of shadow creatures that can infect any living creature and force it to become an evil creature like Morganna and Fear." said Ace.

"How do we know Shippo is near Morganna's mansion?" asked Kagome,

"We don't. Mark and Chuck said he was leaving Morganna's and was not infected, but Xana and Naraku were spotted there." said Ace.

"What?" asked Koga,

"Why would Xana and Naraku go there?" asked Inuyasha.

"Xana's monsters were there. They disappeared when Xana arrived, we think Xana sent them here." said Ace,

"He's collecting his monsters to rebuild his army." said Jeremy.

"But what does that have to do with Naraku?" asked Koga,

"I really don't know." said Ace.

* * *

**Near Morganna's mansion**

Shippo neared the source of the red light. The strange presence was calling for him; he could not shake the feeling off and felt he was being drawn to it like a magnet. He soon found the source of the red light. A red glowing orb floating above the ground.

Shippo stepped towards and bent over. He was scared and interested at the same time as leaned forward at the orb. It told him to touch it. Shippo's hand reached out to it like it was possessed. Shippo tried to fight it off but it was too strong.

His hand touched the orb and soon enough the orb started to move. Shippo's hand was glued to it as moved into his body. As soon as it entered him he looked at himself and noticed nothing, but felt different inside. He suddenly glowed red as his eyes became glassy and his face emotionless.

He was now floating in the air.

"What is happening to me?" asked Shippo to no one.

_"You are merging with me as it was predicted. I have waited a long time for this. Do not be afraid, for as long as I am here we shall walk together and you will have nothing to fear again." _said a female voice that sounded like it came from everywhere around him and nowhere at the same time.

"What do you mean you have waited a long time for this?" asked Shippo,

_"I come from a race of higher being composed of energy. However we are forced to devolve since our energy is dying. We need physical bodies to survive and the ones who merge with us are predicted by centre of our energy. You were meant to merge with me so that I can help my people."_ said the voice.

"But why me?" asked Shippo,

_"You are a kitsune which is rare because the kitsunes of the Sixth Dimension are extinct."_ said the voice.

"Extinct? We are in the Sixth Dimension?" asked Shippo,

_"Yes, and now Shippo it is time for us to become one._" said the voice.

His vision was completely obscure but a red orb was seen in his mind. He knew that the creature was lying; he felt something evil from it and was determined to make sure it did not take full control. He fought with everything he had.

_"Why do you fight me? We are meant to become one."_ said the voice,

"I know you are lying." said Shippo.

He heard the voice laugh inside his mind.

_'Very impressive little one, but I am inside your mind and now your body is my body."_ said the voice.

The voice now sounded demonic. He tried to fight, but the evil was too strong and now was reconstructing his body. He soon lost the ability to see completly and could not hear. He could only feel his changing. It was painful and knew the evil was making painful to mock.

"Kagome, help . . .. " said Shippo.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. 


	11. Xana's new power Morganna's new soldier

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or the following shows.

This is the sequal to Code Lyoko meets Reboot, The Return of the past, The Core, and Code: Darkness.

I am thinking of adding new shows. If you think of one please reveiw.

**

* * *

**

**Code: Fusion**

Chapter 11

**Kadic Junior High**

"I don't know about this. It sounds pretty risky. What if Lord Fear and Kilobyte try something while you're away?" asked Mark on the computer.

"We don't have a choice. Shippo is trapped in the Sixth Dimension and we need to get him out before Xana and Naraku find him." said Kagome,

"But what about what Ace told you about that Morganna person? She might have let Shippo go, but I don't know why. If Xana and Naraku have teamed up with Morganna then they wouldn't have let Shippo go." said Mark.

"Not unless Morganna did something already." said Chuck.

Kagome looked down at that remark. Mark punched Chuck in the arm for that.

"We can find a way you can get in, but if you make it then there will be a good chance Xana, Kilobyte, and Fear find out that you are there." said Chuck,

"It's a risk we have to take." said Kagome.

Chuck sighed and nodded. He said to wait about five minutes.

Outside the school Kagome told everyone what was going on.

"I am looking forward to this. The Lightning Knights have been trying to find a way to put Morganna out of business for years." said Sparx, swinging her sword as she trained.

"We might have more problems than just Morganna, Sparx. Fear has been upgraded, remember? If he finds we are there and discovers a weakness than he will exploit and no doubt Morganna will be waiting for us." said Ace,

"Xana is still there so he is also expecting us." said Ulrich.

"For us to show up and give them a good thrashing. I say go there and not disappoint them." said Odd,

"No doubt Naraku will go into hiding like the coward he is when he finds we're there." said Inuyasha.

"Remember, Inuyasha, the priority is to find Shippo." said Miroku,

"You can find him while I hunt down Naraku." said Koga.

"Who said you were even coming?" asked Inuyasha,

"Let me think; me!" said Koga.

"Break it up, you two." said Inuyasha,

"I'll stay here and keep an eye out for Vlad. He seems to have been quiet for a while now." said Danny.

"Agreed." said Aelita,

"What will we do if we reach Morganna's castle?" asked Yumi.

"We go there and kill anyone who gets in our way." said Inuyasha,

"Figures that you would say that, but what if they are expecting us?" asked Jeremy.

"We don't really have choice. Every second we waste, Xana and the other bad guys grow stronger." said Ulrich,

"Chuck is ready." said Tucker, coming out.

Danny stepped back as the rest vanished into a purple vortex. High above on the floating islands of Lyoko's mountain region Vlad Plasmius and the Scyphozoa watched them. Vlad chuckled as Danny and his friends walked into the school. The Scyphozoa released a small screech as Vlad began to rise into the air.

"Patience, my friend, we will attack when the time is right." said Vlad.

A group of monsters composed mostly of Crabs, Megatanks, and Tarantulas appeared on the street as Vlad and the Scyphozoa landed on the street. Giant animals that looked mutated, glowed green, and glowing red eyes came out of the ground.

"You all know your jobs. Begin phase two of the plan." said Vlad.

The monsters all screeched and headed for the school.

* * *

**Lord Fear and Kilobyte's hideout**

Rick monitored the computer as it showed the group heading for the Sixth Dimension.

"They are heading for the Sixth Dimension, just like Xana said." said Rick.

Kilobyte and Fear emerged from the shadows and smiled.

"Then we will be there to extend a warm welcome." said Kilobyte,

"Why not invite the rest of the gang to welcome our guests?" asked Fear.

Kilobyte only smirked.

"They should come, actually. They are so exited to meet their new play dates." said Kilobyte.

They all laughed, except for Rick. Kilobyte's tentacles emerged and wrapped around Rick. They dragged him away from the computer as the rat tied his hands and feet to the chair. He was gagged and the rat walked over to Fear and Kilobyte.

Kilobyte's tentacles touched the screen and a purple vortex opened up. Fear, Kilobyte, and the minions walked into it, leaving Rick alone and tied to a chair.

* * *

**The Sixth Dimension**

**Near Morganna's mansion**

Inuyasha opened his eyes as the portal that leads them to the entrance of a very dark forest with a dark purple sky that had floating glaciers. He felt a little sick from the trip, but he knew he wasn't the only one when he saw Odd vomit on the ground away from the group. Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremy, and Yumi snickered at that.

"You should have gone through that vortex on an empty stomach, Odd. You know what happens when you go thought something fast after eating a pile of junk food." said Ulrich,

"I am a growing boy, I can't help it if I am hungry." said Odd.

"You can't help if your stomach is an empty black hole, either." said Yumi,

"If we are done, we need to find Shippo." said Kagome.

They ran into the forest, not noticing a cloaked figure with a pair of red eyes looking at them.

"So, some fresh meat has finally come. This is going to be fun." said the figure in a whisper that could send chills down anybody's spine.

It turned into a bat a followed them. As they ran through the forest and neared Morganna's mansion. Suddenly large spiders landed in front of the group. They looked like shadows that took the form of spiders with eight glowing red eyes. They hissed at the group and moved forward.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, the Lyoko gang raised their weapons, and Ace and Sparx's weapons glowed.

"Sango, Miroku, take Kagome ahead and find Shippo. We'll deal with these freaks." said Inuyasha.

They nodded and moved as the spiders attacked. Ulrich moved as a spider charged at him, but the spider grabbed his leg with its pincers and pulled him down to the ground. Just as the spider moved forward Ulrich plunged his sword into the monster's forehead. Blood poured out as Ulrich ripped his sword out.

The creature screamed in agony as it staggered. It glared at Ulrich and jumped onto the branches of the tree above him. Ulrich held his blood stained sword tightly, keeping his eyes locked on the monster.

"Wind Scar!" shouted Inuyasha.

His sword released a wave towards the advancing army of spiders; the blast left a plain of demolition. However more spiders emerged from the remains of the dead monsters. Koga leapt at the monsters to deliver a well aimed kick, but the spiders jumped with frightening agility. They avoided Odd's laser arrows, Yumi's fan, and Jeremy's staff blast.

Ulrich and Aelita charged at them with their swords, they were slash some spiders to pieces, but soon more jumped at them and forced them back. Ace and Sparx were the only ones successfully killing off the monsters.

"At this rate, we'll never beat them." said Ulrich,

"Quit complaining and keep killing." said Inuyasha.

"He's got a point, mutt. These spiders just keep coming." said Koga,

"I have an idea." said Aelita.

She raised her hand and closed her eyes. Suddenly the ground began to shake and the spiders fell into giant cracks.

"Nice one, Aelita." said Yumi,

"We better hurry." said Inuyasha.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High**

Danny sat on a chair as Tucker kept an eye on the others. Sam watched as Danny slouched lazily on the chair.

"You know, Danny, you could be doing something useful. Just because the others are somewhere else doesn't mean the bad guys forgot about us." said Sam,

"Nothing to do around still." said Danny.

Suddenly the wall was blasted. They turned around to see a large group of monsters aiming their weapons at them. Ghost animals glared at them with red eyes. Vlad Plasmius appeared in front of them in ghost form, smiling.

"Vlad!" said Danny,

"Surprise to see me, Danny?" asked Vlad.

Danny changed into his ghost form and flew at Vlad. Just as Danny was near Vlad went transparent and Danny flew through him. The monsters and ghosts attacked Danny and his friends. Sam and Tucker jumped as a Megatank fired at them.

Sam jumped on her scooter and Tucker got on behind her as they moved out of the room with pursuing monsters behind them. The ghosts and Vlad set their sights on Danny. Vlad raised his hand and purple laser blasted from his hand. Danny avoided it and punched the ghosts charging at him.

Vlad flew at him, but Danny became transparent and watched as Vlad flew threw him. Vlad glared as he turned around.

"You seem to be loosing your touch, Vlad? Is old age finally catching up?" asked Danny.

Vlad only chuckled at him.

"Silly boy, didn't you wonder why Xana's monsters attacked your friends instead of you?" asked Vlad,

"What?" asked Danny.

"The monsters could have attacked you as well. Why did they not?" asked Vlad,

"Unless . . . It was a diversion! You attacked me so Xana's monsters could go after Sam and Tucker, but why?" said Danny.

"Your about to find out." said Vlad.

Danny flew in the direction his friends went. Sam and Tucker were nearly out of the forest when two creepers appeared and shot lasers that blasted the scooter. Sam and Tucker jumped off and the monsters froze. They heard a small screeching noise.

Entering the forest was a floating creature that resembled a jelly fish. It had transparent tentacles and a head that looked like a bubble above the Xana logo. It floated to them as they stepped back. Two crabs emerged from the shadows and blocked their escape route.

Danny was high in the sky and saw Sam and Tucker surrounded by monsters. He flew down at them, but four hornets flew up and fired at him. He knew they could now harm ghost, because Xana stole his parents' ghost equipment. He avoided the lasers and prepared to fight back, but Vlad appeared in front of them.

"Miss me. Oh, look! Looks like your friends are meeting my new friend. One of Xana's dangerous creations, the Scyphozoa!" said Vlad,

"The what?" asked Danny.

"The Scyphozoa is a monster that cannot be destroyed. Xana designed it not to fight, but to steal." said Vlad,

"What do my friends have that would attract that jelly fish?" asked Danny.

"Well, let's watch and find out." said Vlad.

Sam and Tucker tried to run, but the Crabs released a barrage of lasers at the trees behind them. The trees fell over and blocked their way out. The Scyphozoa hovered in front of them.

"Sam, what do we do?" asked Tucker,

"I'm thinking." said Sam.

Before she could move the Scyphozoa wrapped its tentacles around and she glowed red. She was lifted off the ground and three tentacles were brought near her forehead. They glowed red and Sam was instantly paralyzed. A red substance was in the three tentacles and entered the head.

"Sam!" shouted Danny.

He flew in at full speed at Sam. The Crabs and Creepers fired at him, but he avoided all of their attacks. The Scyphozoa dropped her and hovered back into the shadows from where it came from. A small screech was heard and then it was gone.

Vlad and the monsters vanished after the Scyphozoa was gone. Sam was on the ground, not moving. Danny landed on the ground kneeled near her. She was unhurt, but her eyes were emotionless.

So emotionless it looked like she was dead.

"What did that jelly fish do to her?" asked Tucker,

"It stole something." said Danny.

"What?" asked Tucker,

"Vlad said that the Scyphozoa was created to steal from someone. So it stole something from Sam." said Danny.

"What did it steal?" asked Tucker,

"I don't know." said Danny.

He picked up Sam and they headed back to the school.

* * *

**Near Morganna's mansion**

The gang was nearly out of the mansion when Jeremy's staff glowed. Danny and Tucker appeared in the blue light.

"What is it, Danny?" asked Jeremy,

"Vlad and some monsters showed up. A strange monster called the Scyphozoa attacked Sam." said Danny.

"The Scyphozoa!" said the Lyoko warriors,

"What is the Scyphozoa?" asked Kagome.

"A monster created by Xana. It isn't meant to fight, it is meant to steal." said Jeremy,

"Well, it stole something from Sam." said Danny.

"Xana knew we were coming, he and his partners set us up." said Ulrich,

"But why send Vlad and the Scyphozoa after Sam?" asked Danny.

"Xana must want to get rid of us, one by one." said Yumi,

"Whatever the Scyphozoa stole from Sam can be found in Xana's archives." said Aelita.

"But how? We don't even know where his base is." said Ulrich,

"We find Xana, we might find a way to help Sam." said Jeremy.

"He is still at Morganna's house." said Tucker,

"Then we better hurry." said Ulrich.

They ran towards Morganna's mansion and soon reached the end of the forest. Sango saw twelve figures in the distance. Several figures were Lord Fear, Kilobyte, and their minions. Several were giant hulking figures wearing black armor covering them from head to toe.

They had red eyes that glowed. One was a woman with pale bluish green skin with red eyes, one was a black clouded figure, and the last was cloaked in a white baboon pelt. Sango gripped her boomerang as she stared at Naraku.

"I see them." said Sango,

"Looks like they are waiting for us." said Ulrich.

"Fine by me." said Koga.

He ran towards them and stopped as they saw him. Naraku chuckled as his eyes spotted Koga. Xana showed no sign of reaction since he was in black cloud form. Morganna smiled as the minions stood ready to attack.

"Naraku, its payback time for my friends that you killed, you bastard!" said Koga,

"Why do you keep on trying to kill me when you know I will never die? Without friends you are done for. Don't worry though, you will be reunited with your friends in the after life." said Naraku, laughing.

"We'll see about that." said Koga.

Inuyasha and the others ran out and joined him.

"Where's Shippo?" asked Kagome,

"He is safe. Look in the woods and follow the evil that will send shivers down your spine." said Morganna.

Fear cackled and Kilobyte smirked. Xana still showed no sign of reaction to the glares of his enemies. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword as Koga prepared to attack. A pair of luminous green eyes glared at them from Xana's cloud.

The Lyoko gang raised their weapons as they prepared to attack. Morganna only smiled. The guards gripped the swords in their hands. Lord Fear pointed Staff Head at them, as Kilobyte's tentacles sprouted from his back.

Ace and Spars fired lightning and the evils scattered. Xana flew into the sky as the Lyoko gang attacked him. He landed on the ground and transformed into his human form. He unsheathed his sword and blocked the attacks of Aelita and Ulrich.

He swung his sword and knocked them back as Odd and Yumi attacked with their weapons. Xana's sword glowed and fired a laser that blasted Odd's laser arrows and knocked Yumi's fans away. Yumi used her powers to bring back her fans and sent them back at Xana. Jeremy fired his staff laser, but Xana evaded it and fired back at him.

Naraku avoided the attacks of Koga and Inuyasha as they tried to hit him. A spider led sprouted from his back and he sharpened it into a poisonous spear. He sent it at Sango as she prepared to attack. Miroku pushed her out of the way as the spear came forward.

Naraku watched as Koga leapt to kick him. A barrier appeared and sent Koga flying a few yards away. He hit the ground hard. Naraku looked as Inuyasha's sword glowed red and pierced his barrier. Naraku threw off his baboon pelt and swung his clawed hands at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha avoided the claws and swung his sword and sliced off Naraku's arms. Tentacles sprouted from Naraku and headed for Inuyasha. As Inuyasha fought the tentacles the remains of Naraku's hands returned to his body and regenerated. Koga leapt at Naraku, but Naraku released a miasma that surrounded them.

Inuyasha saw a flash of light and swung forward as a sword tried to stab Koga.

"Wimpy wolf!" shouted Inuyasha.

He charged and saw Naraku holding the sword. Inuyasha used the Wind Scar on him, but as it neared Naraku dodged and threw the sword at him. Koga jumped and kicked Inuyasha out of the way.

"Who's wimpy now, mutt?" asked Koga.

Naraku's tentacles attacked them, but they dodged and sliced them off. Sango threw her boomerang at Naraku, but he created a barrier that blocked it. Miroku would have used the Wind Tunnel, but Naraku's insects were everywhere. The Lyoko gang fought Xana, while Ace and Sparx fought Fear and the others.

They easily defeated Googler, and Pigface, but Anvil took a little longer. Kilobyte only smiled at them.

"Don't think it is going to be as easy as you think, Lightning." said Kilobyte.

Lady Illusion emerged from the shadows and prepared to attack. Ace was on the defensive as he dodged Illusion's attacks, relentlessly. Sparx avoided Kilobyte's tentacles and saw Ace on the defensive.

_"Why doesn't he do something? If he doesn't defend himself, she'll destroy him. Looks like I'll have to deal with her."_ thought Sparx.

She jumped between Ace and Illusion and fired purple lightning from her sword. Lady Illusion teleported away from the blast and threw crystal balls at Sparx. Ace looked and saw Lord Fear advancing.

"Looks this is the end, Lightning." said Fear,

"Why is that?" asked Ace.

Fear and Staff Head glowed neon green and their bodies exploded. In their place was a skeleton dragon the size of a large gorilla. Purple wings spread out, the dragon was very muscular, its boney tail was pointy like a devil's tail, and a pair of red eyes stared at Ace. The new form of Lord Fear cackled and opened its mouth.

A green beam blasted from his mouth and headed for Ace. He flew out of the way and fired back at Fear, but didn't even scratch the dragon. The monster smiled as spikes blasted from his back and rocketed towards Ace. The super hero dodged, but was hit by punch from the dragon as he avoided the spikes.

Kilobyte watched the battle and smiled. Morganna and her guards stood unmoving as they watched the battle. Morganna noticed that Kagome was gone. Clearly she was going after the young fox, Shippo. This was getting very interesting.

* * *

**Deep in the forest**

_"She is coming._" said the voice, inside Shippo's head.

"Who?" asked Shippo.

_"Your dear surrogate mother, Kagome. If only she knew what she was about to find."_ the voice chuckled.

"Leaver her alone!" said Shippo,

_"Is the little fox getting brave? Don't worry, I won't harm her, yet."_ the voice said.

It sent a jolt of pain through Shippo's body and instantly Shippo returned to his normal form. He hit the ground and laid there. He opened his eyes and stood up, slowly.

_"Do not speak of your encounter with Morganna and me or else your dear family will be the ones to pay."_ said the voice.

He walked slowly through the forest and saw Kagome running. She soon saw him and ran to him.

"Shippo!" she shouted.

She picked up Shippo and cradled him in her arms.

"I was worried about you." said Kagome,

"I was scared. Xana, Naraku, and Morganna, they were trying to trick me." said Shippo.

"It's okay now. Go to sleep." said Kagome.

Shippo fell instantly asleep as Kagome walked towards the battle field. However even though Shippo was sleeping soundly, he still heard the voice cackle in his mind.

* * *

**Morganna's mansion**

Xana smirked as Ulrich tried to hit him with his sword. No matter how fast Ulrich was, Xana was always able to mach him.

"Looks like you are losing you touch, Ulrich. Too bad, I was looking forward to trying my new power on you." said Xana,

"What new power?" asked Jeremy.

Xana smirked and brought his arms up into an X.

"This new upgrade!" said Xana.

He brought his arms down to his sides very fast, but his arms fell Xana pulsed black. He was a shadow in human form. He wore all black like before, but his skin was entirely made of dark matter from when he was in cloud form. His face was completely black, but two green eyes stared at the Lyoko gang.

"He created an upgraded avatar for himself!" said Jeremy,

"And I know how to use It." said Xana.

Ulrich charged at him and swung his sword. The sword sliced through Xana, but his body instantly regenerated as Ulrich brought his sword down. With great speed Xana brought his hand in front of him and it stretched.

It grabbed Ulrich and tossed him into a tree. He hit the ground and a pool of blood surrounded him.

"Ulrich!" shouted Yumi.

She turned and threw her fans at Xana. A sword appeared in his hand and he moved at great speed that allowed him to dodge the fans. Just as Yumi was going to use her powers to send the fans back at Xana he appeared in front of her and held his sword at her throat. Aelita used her powers and a wall appeared between Yumi and Xana.

Jeremy and Odd fired their weapons, but Xana vanished into the ground. He appeared from behind them and swung his sword. The sword glowed with red electricity and shocked both Jeremy and Odd, even through they dodged. They staggered back as they tried to defend themselves from Xana's attacks.

Morganna watched them and felt something. She closed her eyes and sensed the evil inside the young fox. She sent a mental message to all the villains fighting. They all smiled and instantly vanished with Morganna.

"What was that?" asked Inuyasha,

"They ran away." said Koga.

"Looks like Morganna's setting up another trap." said Sparx,

"There's to it than that, Sparx. I got a feeling the battle here and Vlad's attack at the school was a distraction." said Ace.

"To hide their true objectives." said Miroku,

"But why? Xana has a new upgrade, he upgraded the evils, and created new monsters." said Aelita.

"This is all part of something bigger." said Ulrich.

Yumi wrapped his arm around her shoulder and he partially leaned against her. Kagome came out of the forest with Shippo in her arms.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Kagome,

"We're fine, but what about the kid?" asked Inuyasha.

"He's okay." said Kagome,

"We better get back." said Jeremy.

As a portal opened, no one noticed Shippo partially open his eyes. His green eyes had a tint of red in them as he smiled.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. 


	12. The plot thickens

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or the following shows.

This is the sequal to Code Lyoko meets Reboot, The Return of the Past, The Core, and Code: Darkness.

I have decided to add the Star Wars: Clone Wars game. It is much easier because it is a game like Ace Lightning's world, but it will have characters from the mini cartoon Star Wars: Clone Wars.

**Code: Fusion**

* * *

Chapter 12 

**Location Unknown**

Xana returned to his human form when he returned to his base. All was going according to plan. He smirked as he watched them enter the portal. He typed on his computer at a fast rate and entered new coordinates.

Delita walked into the room.

"Looks like they fell for your plan, brother." said Delita,

"They were always so gullible. Thanks to Morganna we now have a spy in their ranks." said Xana.

"How do we know the fox is able to fight of her control?" asked Delita.

"Morganna assured us that it would work. If she is wrong then she can pay a visit to the digital sea." said Xana,

"I like the sound of that." said Delita.

"In the mean time we will keep a close eye on our partners. We have come too close for someone to betray us." said Xana,

"It looks like the coordinates you set are meant for another game world." said Delita.

"With us out here we can control the game's actions." said Xana,

"What about the others?" asked Delita.

Xana only smiled.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

The gang left the portal, not to return to their world, but to a vast desert with many mountains. They looked and saw a battle as two armies fought. One army was composed of men in white armor and several figures dressed in robes wielding swords the glowed, and metal walkers and ships. The other was composed of skeletal like robots, spiders like bots, and several bots with large wheels firing missiles.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Koga,

"I think I know what is happening. This looks like a game I played called Star Wars: Clone Wars." said Odd.

"But how are we here?" asked Sango,

"Xana." said Jeremy.

"Why send us into a game?" asked Yumi,

"It is possible that this game was also affected by Lyoko's fusion." said Aelita.

"How do we get out of here?" asked Inuyasha,

"It is a game right. All we have to do is beat it." said Odd.

Suddenly a red laser beam fired at them. They dodged it and saw a robot that looked like an orb with four spider legs sprouted from the top. It walked towards them and continued firing. Suddenly blue lasers fired and blasted the spider.

They looked and saw the white armored troopers with a dark skinned bald man walking to them.

"This is not a safe place to be." said the man,

"You noticed?" asked Ulrich, sarcastically.

"What is going on?" whispered Kagome,

"This is the first level; the Battle of Geonosis." said Odd.

Missiles fired at them and blasted several troopers and walkers. They looked and saw Hailfire droids heading for them. Yumi threw her fans and sliced through one of the droids. Inuyasha used the wind scar and finished the rest of the droids.

"Sir, we have five special commando units at your command." said a trooper the man.

"Good, I will find a way to take down those Techno Union ships. It should slow down the enemy's retreat." said the man.

"What do we do?" asked Inuyasha,

"The game has a set of objectives that we need to complete to finish the level." said Odd.

"So, what do we do?" asked Koga,

"You heard that guy talking about slowing down the enemy ships? We have to destroy those." said Odd.

He pointed at ships that were slowly lifting into the air.

"How do we destroy them?" asked Miroku,

"We follow that guy." said Odd.

"We need to get out of here as soon as possible. Let's hurry." said Yumi,

"Not all of us should go. Some will stay here and help out." said Jeremy.

They ran followed the man as he sliced through the battle droids. They fired lasers, but Ulrich and Aelita blocked the shots and swung their swords. They sliced through the droids. Odd fired a laser arrow at a spider droid and it exploded on impact.

Sango through her boomerang that destroyed a group of battle droids, blocking the man's path to a gunship. Kagome stayed with Inuyasha as they stayed close to the man. They jumped on as the ship hovered into the air. Jeremy's staff glowed and the Lyoko vehicles appeared.

Ulrich jumped onto his bike with Aelita behind, Odd and Miroku jumped onto the hover board, and Yumi Sango and Koga got onto the overwing. Ace and Sparx flew into the air and followed them. Below turrets targeted them and fired green lasers. Ace fired lightning at them which destroyed the turrets. The gunship flew close to a Techno Union ship and fired a barrage of missiles.

The ship instantly fell to the ground and exploded. Sleek looking droid starfighters flew at them, but Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy fired their long range weapons which shot down the fighters. The gunship flew around and fired until the Techno Union ships were destroyed.

"We need to go to the next area where there are more Techno Union ships." said the man,

"Yes sir." said the trooper.

They flew into a canyon full of turrets and droid. Troopers and battle droids fired lasers at each other and blasted each other to bits. The turrets fired at them, but Ace and Sparx had their upgrades and blasted any turrets aimed at them. They found another area full of Techno Union ships and were blasting off.

The man told the pilot to aim at the ships while the others fought off droid starfighters. They fired a barrage of lasers, but Jeremy created a blue force field that blocked them while the others shot down the fighters. The Techno Union ships were soon shot down and fell onto an army of battle droids.

The ship landed near two large cannons that were shooting at a circular large ship the size of a mountain.

"Sir, Master Yoda has discovered that the Separatists are loading those Trade Federation Core ships with droid armies. He's ordered the mobile assault cannons to take them out." said a trooper,

"Those star ships cannot be aloud to take off. Each one carrier an army large enough to invade an entire planet. Tell Master Yoda I will provide support for the mobile assault cannons." said the man.

The others landed as the man entered another vehicle.

"What is going on, now?" asked Koga,

"He's trying to help destroy those." said Odd.

He pointed at the Core Ships.

"Those things are gigantic!" said Shippo,

"That is why they are using those cannons. Looks like those robots have set their sight on them." said Ulrich.

"We need to get out of here. Looks like we will have to help." said Jeremy.

Spider droid and Hailfire droids fired at the cannons, but they were soon blasted by the gang and the man. However the droids kept on coming. The large ship was now lifting into the air as the cannon kept firing. The droids tried to blast it, but they were getting distracted by gang as the attacked.

Jeremy used his staff to destroy a nearby Spider droid as Inuyasha used the wind scar to destroy a group of Hailfire droids. The ship was soon brought down and hit the ground. All nearby were sent backwards as the crash covered the area in dust and shook the ground. The droids fell back.

"Nice job." said the man,

"Thanks." said Jeremy.

"If you want to help then follow me. We have several more Core ships to destroy." said the man.

They found another Core ship trying to escape. Ulrich used his bike and flew in and attacked the droids. They were taken by surprise as the gang fired.

"All right!" shouted Sparx.

She blasted several battle droids with her sword as Ace used his flame attack that destroyed an incoming Hailfire droid.

"We have to keep the droids busy as much as possible." said the man,

"No problem. Wind Scar!" shouted Inuyasha.

The blasted nearly whipped out the entire group of droids defending the ship. Soon enough the ship fell to the ground. The droids retreated.

"Good job, sir. All the core ships in this sector are destroyed. The enemy is in full retreat. We have taken the planet, the battle is over." said a trooper,

"Yes, but the war has just begun." said the man.

He turned to the gang and walked to them.

"My name is Mace Windu." said the man.

The gang introduced themselves and explained how they got here.

"If what you say is true, then we may need to find a piece of the world you call Lyoko. I have heard of strange activity, but I believed it was the work of the Separatists." said Mace,

"Where is this strange activity?" asked Jeremy.

"We do not entirely know, but the enemy has hidden it from us." said Mace.

He walked away with the troopers and the gang followed.

"Looks like we will have to do every level in the game." said Ulrich,

"It won't be that bad." said Odd.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

Xana smirked as he listened to the conversation.

"Be careful of what you say, Odd. You never know who is listening." said Xana.

He started typing at the computer.

* * *

**Level Two**

**Rhen Var**

They appeared on a platform in an outpost. They looked and saw a snowy surface. The sky was light blue and snow fell from the sky. They were approached by two men.

One wore a light brown tunic hand had a brown beard, while the other had dark brown tunic with a black leather vest.

"You must the ones who helped our friend, Master Windu. Thank you. I am Obi Wan Kenobi and this is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker." said the man.

They bowed in respect. They turned and talked to the troopers.

"Looks like we won't have to travel the hard way. We are sent to a new level as soon as we finish the first." said Ulrich,

"That could be a problem." said Aelita.

Obi Wan turned to them.

"A very large droid army is approaching this base. We need to evacuate as soon as possible. It is not our place to ask, but . . ." said Obi Wan,

"We will help in any way we can." said Kagome.

She placed Shippo on the ground.

"Stay here and be safe." said Kagome.

Shippo nodded as they walked off. Anakin turned to Obi Wan.

'Master, do you . . ." asked Anakin,

"Yes, Anakin. I can sense it too. It seems to be coming from the child, but I doubt he is with the Separatists. He is too young." said Obi Wan.

The Lyoko vehicles appeared. Sparx and Kagome boarded the Lightning Flash, Jeremy and Odd and Miroku got onto the gunship, Sango and Aelita boarded the hoverboard, Yumi got onto the overwing, and Ulrich got onto his bike. Inuyasha and Koga ran out of the city at an amazing speed. As soon as they left Shippo's eyes now had a tint of red in them.

"This is going to be interesting. I need to see this." said Shippo, in a robotic tone.

As soon as they left the city Inuyasha and Koga found a Spider droid and a group of GATs firing at them. Koga kicked the Spider droid which destroyed instantly and Inuyasha's wind scar destroyed the GATs. They soon found base with troops being attacked by droids. Ulrich flew in and blocked the lasers with his sword.

The gunship fired and destroyed the droids. The got onto the ship and headed for a convoy.

"We need to get the convoy out of there, before the droids destroy them." said Anakin.

The fought off the droids attacking and headed back to the base.

"Sir, there is something coming our way." said a trooper on the ground,

"What is it?" asked Anakin.

"We can't tell what is, but our gunship will take it out." said the trooper.

They headed for the gates with their gunship as the gang and Anakin watched. They soon saw the robot and gasped. It was not a droid; it was one of Xana's monsters. The tarantula.

It roared as the troopers neared and the gunship took aim. It charged at them and jumped as the gunship fired missiles. The tarantula jumped, avoiding the lasers and fired back. The gunship exploded and crashed.

The troopers aimed and fired, but it had no effect on the tarantula. It aimed and fired, the troopers were wiped out in a few seconds. In the distance a figure watched them. He was dressed a dark blue tunic with light blue leaves with blue baggy pants, and a brown vest.

His hair was dark red with black highlights and tied in a small pony tail. A long katana was sheathed around his waist, his hands were clawed, and his feet were like paws. His eyes were emerald green with a red tint.

"A very interesting turn of events." said the figure.

The tarantula blasted the troopers that fired at it as the droid army started advancing into the city.

"We need to complete the objectives of this level before we're gone." said Jeremy.

Anakin piloted a gunship and fired at the tanks entering the city and the remaining troopers fought off the battle droids.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High**

Sam was in a bed as Danny and Tucker looked at her. Her eyes were grey and were lifeless. Suddenly Tucker's computer beeped. He turned to it and saw Chuck.

"Tucker, have the guys come back?" asked Chuck,

"No." said Tucker.

"I was afraid of that. It looks like Xana altered the portal, so now they are trapped in another game." said Chuck,

"Well, how do we get them out?" asked Tucker.

"We need a portal, but I don't have the right codes yet." said Chuck,

"I'll help out." said Tucker.

They got to work and began to break the barriers Xana placed on the programs.

* * *

**The game**

Xana's monsters started to appear as the battle droids attacked. The gang fought as the monsters continued to appear. Suddenly a portal appeared and the gang was sucked into it.

* * *

**The floating mountains**

Kagura sat on her feather as she flew through the mountain. Soon she spotted who she was looking for and landed. In front of her was Sesshomaru.

"Still trying to escape Naraku, I see." said Sesshomaru,

"I'm just here to tell you what he is planning. His partner Xana sent your 'dear' brother and his friends into another world and their little fox friend has now been possessed. One of the ghost kid's friends has had their soul stolen. If they succeed Naraku will be granted more power and then I might my chance at freedom.

So, I have decided to tell where he is and how you can find him." said Kagura.

"Go on." said Sesshomaru,

"Keep going straight until you reach the edge of the next mountain. There will be portal there. It is the same portal Naraku used to travel to another world." said Kagura.

Sesshomaru walked right past her as she finished her sentence. She smirked.

"Your welcome." she whispered.

Sesshomaru reached the portal and entered it.

* * *

**Morganna's mansion**

The gang appeared back at Morganna's mansion. They looked around and saw nobody.

"Kagome!" shouted a young voice.

She turned and saw Shippo coming out of the portal. She caught him and held him tightly. They saw Sesshomaru come out of the portal. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and glared at his brother.

"What are you doing here?' asked Inuyasha,

"None of your business." said Sesshomaru.

His eyes saw Shippo in Kagome's arms but didn't bother to say anything. He walked by and headed for the mansion. The ground shook and two figures appeared. One was entirely shrouded in darkness, while the other was cloaked in a white baboon pelt.

"Naraku!" shouted Inuyasha,

"Xana!" said the Lyoko gang.

Naraku cackled while Xana remained emotionless in black cloud form.

"Well, it looks like they found a way out. I was hoping that wild goose chase would finish you off, but then if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." said Xana,

"So it was you!" said Jeremy.

Tentacles sprouted from Naraku's body as Xana vanished into the ground.

"It's not Naraku. It's just a puppet." said Miroku.

With just a swing of his sword Sesshomaru cut down the puppet. They looked for Xana, but he vanished. Sesshomaru walked into the forest and vanished.

"What should we do now?" asked Yumi,

"We'll stay around here for a while. Or at least Sparx and I will. We might be able to find out Morganna's weakness." said Ace.

The others nodded and headed through the portal. No one noticed a new figure come out. It was a tall robotic figure with a white cape. Yellow eyes with slits were seen behind the mask.

"How very interesting. I believe a new base is in order." said the figure.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

Kanna's mirror showed them as they entered the portal. Naraku smirked.

"With Sesshomaru alone in this world we will send every evil this place can offer." said Naraku.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

At a large table in a dark room several figures sat at the table.

"So it is true. Franz Hopper's creation has been resurrected. That means that Xana and Aelita are now awakeand that could mean end of all things. Armageddon." said one of the figures,

"Then we must act. Xana's power spreads and grows." said the other.

"Then it is agreed. Find Xana and destroy him before he evolves any further." said the first figure.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. 


	13. Forward in time

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or the following shows.

This is the sequal to Code Lyoko meets Reboot, The Return of the Past, The Core, and Code: Darkness.

**

* * *

**

**Code: Fusion**

* * *

The beginning of this chapter takes place before Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 12

**New York**

In a very tall building, in a room with neat furniture, a table full of masks, and a fireplace sat a teenaged boy with messy brown hair. He held a knife in his hand as he stared at the ground. He had just seen the news. Spider Man; the one who killed his father, Norman Osborn stopped Dr. Otto Octavious AKA Doctor Octopus or 'Doc Ock' from using a powerful machine capable of generating a miniature sun. Ock drowned with his invention while Spider Man saved Mary Jane; his former girlfriend.

Spider Man; his father's murderer and his best friend Peter Parker.

* * *

Flashback

_Harry Osborne sat in his room and saw outside a man in a dark trench coat. He had greasy brown hair, dark sunglasses, and had four octopus like metal tentacles had Spider Man wrapped in metal bondages._

_"Where do you want him?" asked Ock._

_He pointed to the couch and Doc Ock gently put him down._

_"And the tritium?" asked Ock._

_His tentacles were now raised at him. Harry opened a safe and Ock's tentacles shoved him aside. _

_"Yes." whispered Ock. _

_Harry turned his sight to Spider Man and then looked back to see Doc Ock gone. He looked to see Ock vanish off the balcony. He picked up a knife and walked towards Spider Man._

_"If only I could cause the pain you caused me. First we take off the mask, so I can look into your eyes as you die, Spider Man." said Harry._

_He ripped off the mask to see the face of Peter Parker. Harry dropped the mask and the knife and looked in shock. It couldn't be. Peter was his best friend. It must be a trick._

_That bastard Ock captured Peter and dressed him as Spider Man. That must be the reason. Peter ripped of the bondages as if they were nothing. Harry would have spent now till next Christmas trying to wrestle his way out of those bondages._

_"Where is she?" he asked._

_Harry only repeated 'it can't be'._

_"He's got M.J." said Peter,_

_"No, all he wanted was the tritium." said Harry._

_"Tritium? He's making the machine again. When that happens she'll die with half of New York. Now where is he?" asked Peter,_

_"Peter . .. You killed my father." said Harry._

_"There are bigger things happening here. Than you and me. Harry, I've got to stop him." said Peter,_

_"A . .. Down by the coast." said Harry._

_Peter put on his mask and jumped off the platform. He looked to see Spider Man vanish into the night. He said Ock was going to destroy half the city._

_"Dear God, let it be the half I'm in." whispered Harry._

_End flashback_

* * *

There was no way Jameson's press could cover this up. The people of New York would worship the wall crawler as a hero. And then there was Harry Osborn, left with nothing.

No best friend, no girlfriend, no father, and no million dollar break through project from a scientist.

He had nothing. He wanted to stab himself, he wanted to jump off the balcony and be with his father at last. However he couldn't. Suddenly the door slowly opened and his eyes looked at it. Even though it was probably the wind that opened it he sensed a new intruder.

"Hello?" he asked.

He looked around and heard a faint cackle that echoed through out the room. He was frightened and at the same time comforted by the cackle. It grew louder as he looked around.

"If thou didst ever thy dear father love, revenge his foul and most unnatural murder." said a voice,

"Who's that?" asked Harry.

"Son." said a voice, he never thought he hear again.

He looked into the mirror to not see his own reflection, but Norman Osborn.

"Dad? I thought you were . . ." said Harry,

"No. I'm alive in you, Harry. Now it's your turn." said Osborn.

Harry walked over to the mirror in disbelieve.

"You swore to make Spider Man pay, now make him pay. You swore an oath!" said Norman,

"But Pete is my best friend." said Harry.

"And I'm your father. You swore an oath. You put your word, my money, our name on the line." said Norman.

Harry no longer knew if he was talking to his father or he was going insane.

"You're weak. You were always weak; you'll always be weak until you take control. Now you know the truth about Peter. Be strong, Harry. Avenge me." said Norman.

Harry could only shake his head.

"AVENGE ME!" shouted Norman,

"No!" shouted Harry.

He could no longer stare at the phantom. He threw the knife into the mirror and it shattered. The knife flew into a shadowed room behind the mirror. Harry was surprised.

Was there a room behind the mirror? He slowly walked into it. He wanted to leave, but his legs moved like they had minds of their own. He stared into the dark corners of the room.

He turned and stared into the face of the Green Goblin! He stepped and hit the wall. Lights turned and he saw it was more then just a space. The mask of the Green Goblin was not speaking to him; it just stared at him with its yellow eyes.

He noticed the armored suit in a briefcase, fuel cylinders, pumpkin bombs on racks, and he noticed the mask was plopped upright on a work bench.

The glider was its stand as he walked past the mask. He looked back at the mask and picked it up. He stared at it with confusion, then realization, and then horror. This is the reason the Green Goblin vanished the same night Norman Osborn was killed.

They were one and the same! His entire world shattered as he stared the mask. He looked down at the ground. Then nearly to himself he laughed a familiar laugh.

* * *

**The streets of New York**

A red and blue clad figure swung through the city with spider like webs. He moved with great speed and delivered fast punches and kicks to a gang of criminals as they pulled off a jewel heist. Suddenly the sky changed as the city was shook by an earthquake. Towers emerged from the ground glowing blue.

Floating islands could be seen in the sky. Metallic creatures could be seen on the island, looking confused.

"What's going on?" asked Spider Man.

He swung to the islands and landed on it. The metallic creatures saw and looked confused, then they opened a barrage of lasers. He avoided them and landed in front of a block. He landed a punch that sent it flying back.

The other creatures continued to fire and Spider Man avoided them all. High above a green figure watched. He stood on a glider armed with missiles and sharp blades. The figure wore dark green armor covering him from the neck to toe.

He wore a green mask that resembled a Halloween goblin and his eyes were covered by a pair of yellow visors. He snickered as he saw the creatures fire at Spider Man.

"Maybe I won't need to get my hands dirty." said the creature in a voice that sounded inhuman.

Spider Man swung and landed at a tower. He slowly placed his hand on the tower and white light exploded around it as it touched the tower. He slowly walked in and watched as the symbol on the platform glowed as he stepped. The goblin outside pressed a button on his wrist and guns aimed at the tower.

He aimed and fired. Missiles fired at the tower and shook. Inside Spider Man fell off the platform and yelled as he vanished into the data stream. The creature cackled as he heard Spider Man yell and flew into the tower to see his remains. However Spider Man was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" asked the creature.

He noticed the dark pit and assumed Spider Man fell in. Just incase Spider Man survived he flew down and noticed a data stream that must have taken Spider Man somewhere else. He flew into the stream and followed Spider Man.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

Spider Man landed on the platform and walked outside. The outside was different from before.

"That stream must have taken me somewhere else." said Spider Man.

He looked to see a city smaller than New York. He jumped off the mountain and swung on his webs as he tried to discover where he was. Little did he know is that the green creature on the glider followed him through the tower and noticed the different city. The creature looked around and knew Spider Man was here.

As he followed the wall crawler he noticed a strange group of people near a school.

"Maybe they know what has become of the world." said the creature.

He landed on the roof top and removed his armor and mask.

* * *

**The present**

**Kadic Junior High**

"So, how did Xana send you into a game?" asked Mark, on the computer.

"It was by the portal we used to enter the Sixth Dimension. Xana must have changed it." said Jeremy.

"Well, now that you guys are back, we can find out what that Scyphozoa thing did to Sam?" asked Tucker,

"We need to retrieve the info from Xana's own base. The Misty Region." said Aelita.

(Even though the Misty Region is not the real fifth region I made this story before the second season so I will still use it.)

"But where do we find it?" asked Yumi,

"We need to draw Xana out." said Aelita.

"The portal from the Misty Region. We can use the same portal we used to get to the Sixth Dimension, but reprogram it to lock onto any portal that matches Xana's programs." said Jeremy,

"But if we go there Xana will only send hundreds of monsters. We can only guess how much monsters he has back at the Misty Region." said Ulrich.

"And we can't forget about his partners." said Odd,

"That is why we are going to split up. Chuck says that Naraku is still in the Sixth Dimension, Fear and Kilobyte are out here, Vlad is waiting with Xana, and the only place Xana could be hiding is the Misty Region." said Jeremy.

* * *

The Sixth Dimension

Sesshomaru walked through the forest, killing anything that got in his way. He reached a portal and entered it. There was a bright light but he didn't notice. He came back to his world and noticed a grey mist that covered the entire area.

The trees were all dead and the forest was burned to ashes. The sky grey was dark and wind blew through the quiet area. Sesshomaru looked around for a while. This was not the way he left.

* * *

Kadic Junior High

"Guys, something is wrong. We found the Misty Region, but now it looks there is a massive energy coming from it." said Jeremy,

"What could that be?" asked Aelita.

"Might have something to do with that." said Inuyasha.

They all looked to see a giant ball of light consume the entire world. They opened their eyes to see a devastated plain. Jeremy was gone.

"Jeremy!" shouted Aelita,

"Where did he go?" asked Yumi.

"I don't like this." said Ulrich.

"Shippo!" shouted Kagome.

They noticed the little fox had vanished also when the bright light consumed everything.

"Who's there?" called a voice,

"We mean no harm." said Yumi.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and Jeremy stood in the light. However he was not the same. He now looked a lot older, he had several scars, he wore blue clothes that were ripped, and his glasses were gone.

"Jeremy!" said Aelita,

"Aelita? Guys? So it is you." said Jeremy.

"What do you mean?" asked Odd,

"You guys vanished for about ten years." said Jeremy.

They all gasped.


	14. A dark future

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or the following shows.

**Code: Fusion**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Ten years?" asked Aelita as she stared at Jeremy.

He only nodded at them.

"How can that be? We were talking to you when this flash of light came." said Inuyasha,

"Xana used the Time Return Program to send you all into the future. All except for Shippo, Tucker, the Fenton Family, Sam, and me. I suppose he left us behind to taunt us. Ever since you guys vanished everything went wrong." said Jeremy.

"What happened?" asked Ulrich,

"Let's not talk here. We'll talk back at the hideout." said Jeremy.

They followed Jeremy through the dead forest and saw the remains of the city the Lyoko gang went to school. Thousands of monsters marched through the street and air monsters flew through the sky.

"Monsters." said Odd,

"After you guys vanished Xana spent no time in taking over." said Jeremy as they kept walking.

"What is this Time Return Program you spoke of Jeremy?" asked Miroku,

"It was something used to back in time before Xana attacked. However every time we go back in time Xana's power grows and even without going back in time Xana still got stronger." said Jeremy.

He led them to an underground base. Thousands of people walked past them. They either had eye patches, scars all over their bodies, or lost an arm. This sent chills down their spines.

Jeremy led them to a room that had two people in it. They were both muscular and had dark hair. One had lightly tanned skin and glasses while the other had pale skin.

"Tucker?" asked Danny,

"Danny, you're finally back after all these years." said Tucker with a bit of happiness in his voice.

However it was also full sadness and bitterness.

"Who is that one?" asked Ulrich, pointing at the other teen.

"I am surprised you didn't recognize me. I hope you looked after my sister." said the man,

Yumi gasped.

"Hiroki?" asked Yumi,

"Hey big sis, or little sis." said Hiroki.

Yumi's jaw fell and her eyes went wide along with the others.

"My little brother is now big?" asked Yumi,

"Time traveling always does surprise you." said Jeremy.

"I think it is time you explained what is going on, Jeremy." said Inuyasha.

Jeremy nodded and they all sat down.

"After you guys vanished, Xana, Naraku, Vlad, Kilobyte, Morganna, and Fear wasted no time taking over. Xana made Lyoko a reality dimension so now he can control anything without anyone worrying about shutting down the computer Lyoko was in. Naraku gathered the sacred jewel shards by using Xana's time bubble and stole them from Kagome before she vanished. He gathered the remaining shards and now control the feudal era.

Completing his end of the deal he made with Vlad, Xana captured Maddie Fenton and gave her to him. He didn't really care what Vlad wanted as long as he stayed out of Xana's way. Fear and Kilobyte gathered all the evils in the Sixth Dimension after they reassembled the Amulet of Zoar and took over. We tried to stop them but Xana's forces were getting stronger each day. We soon discovered Morganna did use her creatures to take over Shippo's mind.

Without his surrogate mother and friends to help him Shippo was corrupted and works for Naraku. Jack is working on a powerful ghost weapon to destroy Vlad once and for all. Jazz helps him whenever she can but Jack isolated himself thinking he was an idiot to think he could have protected Maddie. He works day and night to get her back.

Since Lyoko was now a reality alternate dimension Xana was able to launch an attack with thousands of monsters that overwhelmed the military forces. He rules Lyoko and parts of Earth that are still fused with Lyoko. Not that it matters. Even though it looked hopeless we found out Xana activated a tower in his own region and that is why he isolated it from Earth.

Xana never bothered trying look for me. I figured he wanted to taunt me and the others by forcing us to watch the downfall of humanity." said Jeremy.

He looked down at the floor and a few tears escaped him. The others had looks of shock.

"What about Mark? Chuck?" asked Ace,

"They are still alive. They are out on a recon mission. Mark has been distant. Kilobyte attacked Kat, his girlfriend and forced him to watch as Fear's goons slowly tortured her and finished her. Same goes for Chuck." said Jeremy.

Ulrich punched the ground.

"Damn that Xana!" said Ulrich.

Yumi put her hand on his shoulder. He got up and walked away.

"I should go talk to him." said Yumi.

The others nodded and Yumi ran after him.


	15. Final battle of the future

**Code: Fusion**

Chapter 15

Yumi followed Ulrich as he walked to empty part of the base. The room was empty completely and Ulrich sat down. Yumi walked over to him.

"Ulrich you know that the others and I are behind you all the way but it doesn't help you if you run off to sulk." said Yumi,

"I know it's just that I thought we would have solved this problem long ago but Xana kept getting stronger and kept getting help. Now here we are and Xana has taken over the world." said Ulrich.

Yumi sat down and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Then we must do what we have done for so long. Stop Xana and save the world. We are with you, Ulrich, so stop shutting us out." said Yumi.

Ulrich looked up at her and nodded. Meanwhile back in the command centre Jeremy had an announcement to make.

"Everyone, I know a way how to reverse everything that has happened in our worlds. But time is short. Xana will be sending his forces to stop us and we have to be ready." said Jeremy.

"Bring them on! I can handle them!" shouted Inuyasha.

Jeremy nodded.

"Like how Xana sent you guys to the future I am going to try a return to the past. Except Ulrich and the others will head to before the accident on Lyoko and try to stop the accident with Xana from happening. Only Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita can go." said Jeremy.

The others nodded. He turned to Tucker.

"Is everything ready?" asked Jeremy.

Tucker nodded and gestured his friends to come. Suddenly there was a blast.

"Sir, Xana's monsters have arrived!" shouted a rebel,

"Battle Stations!" shouted Jeremy.

Monsters blasted through the walls of the base as rebels fired back at them. Jeremy told the others to stay where they are. A chuckle was heard in the air.

"I always knew my past would come back to haunt me." said a voice.

The figure stepped through the army of monsters with a familiar evil smirk. They all recognized him. Xana looked basically the same but he look much taller and wore a black trench coat.

"Xana!" shouted Ulrich,

"Long time no see, Ulrich. Did you have fun traveling through time? I usually hope for you and your friends to vanish forever but when you were gone I was able to create the dark and chaotic world I dreamed of." said Xana.

"Guess what, you are going to lose like before." said Ulrich.

Xana chuckled.

"You have no idea who you are messing with now. I have a few years experience ahead of you now, Ulrich." said Xana.

He pointed the palm of his hand to the ceiling and an endless barrage of lasers fired from his hand. Instead of blasting the ceiling, however, they came down like rain towards the warriors. They all scattered.

Inuyasha fired a Wind Scar but Xana blocked it with a force field.

"Keep him busy while we get ready." said Jeremy.

Aelita and Ulrich jumped at Xana with their swords. Xana got out his own sword and blocked every attack. With one kick he sent them both back. He launched electricity at them but Odd used his shield to block it.

Xana smirked.

"Time to stop playing around." said Xana.

He glowed dark red and exploded in crimson light. In his place was a gigantic Scyphozoa. It lashed out with its tentacles everywhere. The warriors tried to attack but failed.

"Almost there." said Jeremy.

Xana noticed him at the computers and launched his tentacles at him.

"Jeremy!" shouted Aelita.

Jeremy pulled out his staff and fired laser that only annoyed the gigantic monster. The computer started beeping.

"Yes!" shouted Jeremy.

He pushed the button and a white light appeared in the middle of the room. Xana screeched and lashed out with his tentacles but Ulrich sliced them off.

"Good luck guys!" shouted Jeremy.

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita were being pulled into the white light. Everyone watched in awe but Xana was not going down without a fight. With one last effort he used his tentacles and brought the ceiling down on Jeremy. Aelita screamed but then she and her friends were pulled into a tunnel.

In the tunnel were images that had happened ever since Lyoko and fused with Earth. Suddenly they found themselves back in Lyoko in the same tower that started it all. Ulrich noticed Xana in the tower preparing to fire a laser at Aelita who was deactivating the tower. He quickly jumped into the air and kicked Xana in the face.

"No!" shouted Xana.

He fell of the platform and into the digital stream. Aelita deactivated the tower but something happened all of them collapsed and held their heads as the red glow on the tower became blue.

"What was that?" asked Ulrich,

"Something happened." said Yumi.

"But what?" asked Jeremy.

It was felt everywhere. Every hero and villain felt the same thing as if something happened but they all shrugged it off and went onto their lives.


	16. credits

**Code: Fusion**

Credits

Code Lyoko characters

Ulrich Stern

Yumi Ishiyama

Aelita Hopper

Jeremy Belpois

Odd Della Reobbia

Xana

Inuyasha characters

Inuyasha

Kagome

Shippo

Miroku

Sango

Sesshomaru

Koga

Naraku

Kagura

Kanna

Ace Lightning characters

Ace Lightning

Sparx

Mark Hollander

Chuck Mugel

Samantha Thompson

Kat Adams

Master Programmer

Lord Fear

Kilobyte

Pigface

Anvil

Dirty Rat

Googler

Rotgut

Lady Illusion

Danny Phantom characters

Danny Fenton

Sam

Tucker

Valerie

Vlad Plasmius

Jack Fenton

Maddie Fenton

Jazz Fenton

OCs

Morganna

Monster Generals

Delita

Drake

Chaos

Zenaku

Garo


End file.
